


The Midnight Shadows

by TaiyoBimu105 (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of anime, Bad continuity?, Characters is Mafia except for Asgore and Toriel, Female Frisk, Mafia Sans, Multi, Ocs to keep the story going, Other, Possessive Sans, Racism, Reader Is Badass, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader smokes a bit, Reader-Insert, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans Makes Puns, Sans Needs A Hug, Sexism, Shy Sans, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, maybe smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TaiyoBimu105
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a regular life well not really working for a hauntingly nice/kind boss is not the brightest idea but hey it pays the bills and rent so does your other job but we shall leave that for later.</p><p>Oh, and the monsters is out of the underground. Good luck on the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Regular Day Or Is It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my First Fanfic so please tell me any grammar mistakes I have made English is not my native language. But to put that aside please enjoy the story and tell me how you think about it, it'll help me a skele-TON!

"UGH EXCUSE ME?! This is not what I wanted for my forum you GOT TO CHANGE THIS false thing!" A customer yelled at you clearly angry at you for your so called failure on the forum that you did you sigh and you calmly said that if they wanted to change their forum they must make an another appointment for it, The customer scoffed as they walked away well, more like stamping away. You sighed again as you'll have to tell your boss about this or maybe you'll just get yelled at *sigh* you slowly started to pack up as it's almost the end of your shift *ping* your phone lit up signalling that there is a text message for you, you picked it up and see what the message is "There won't be any more of those for a while Shadow." the message said *sigh* "I guess that'll be a break for me" you thought you put your phone in your bag and started walking out of the building. You sigh as you walked down the streets of your neighbourhood not paying much attention to your surroundings as you walk,"I've had been here for 2 years now" you thought back as you try to recollect those childhood memories that you cherished with all your heart.

You questioned yourself of this "job" that you have it's quite unpromising if you think about it, you work as a part-time assassin for some Mafia with a code name "Shadow" but you cover that work up as a normal receptionist job and some other roles of it to make things "not so suspicious" says your Mafia boss. You sigh again as you finally reached your condo it's not the richest sight but it's not a poorly one either, average you can say.

"Heh," you chuckled.

Everything is so normal for you well except for your "job" but there has been no request for any of those yet, you grab your keys out of your bag and used them to unlock your door to your house *click* you closed the door, turn the lights on and lock the door, you sigh again for about the fifty times today.

You searched your cabinets and fridge for anything to eat the only thing you found that is edible and doesn't require anything for you to cook it is just some spaghetti you groaned as you reached for the box of spaghetti and put it in the microwave then heat it up for 2 minutes. You walked to your living room turning on the television and sitting down, your living area has only a coffee table, a 4 seated couch, big screened TV, some consoles and quite a lot of games to keeping you from boredom, your condo only contains about 2 guest rooms, 2 bathrooms, master bedroom, office room, a huge fancy like kitchen area connect to the living room, a large pool, judo room and a large back yard.

This is what you get from having so much money even tho your not a greedy spends a lot of money person you got all of this fancy things, you got millions of clothes, (weapons) consoles, a huge amount of games and a fancy awesome PC of course you shouldn't forget about the super speedy internet that you installed you chuckled as you were switching channel for anything interesting to watch *beep beep beep* you groaned again as you get up walking to the microwave taking the spaghetti out and get a fork, you slowly started eating.

\----------Sans----------

Finally, it's gone the barrier is gone Frisk has done it they have completed our happiest ending. The kid has done good they didn't kill anyone no EXP and no LOVE. We emerged out and looked at the sunset, it's so beautiful. I slowly started crying out of happiness I've never been this happy in my life before but... I'm still worried what happens if Frisk resets again? Or maybe reload their save? I'll need to talk to them about it soon. A chill rolled down my spine I try to not show it, I want them, my friends and my brother, to be happy about this as we finally reached the surface. Soon everyone departed and started to set up our temporary monster camp called "The New Beginning" I got to admit that's a pretty good name for it I never knew Asgore would have a bone on him on him not messing up the name I chuckled at my joke as I walked to Papyrus checking on what he is doing.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" he laughed on accomplishing on making a tent I chuckled on how cute he acted sometimes.

"NYEH HEH HEH BROTHER LOOK I HAVE made A TENT!"

"*that's cool bro you're being really intents about it tho" I winked

"OH DEAR ASGORE BROTHER PLEASE DO NOT MAKE THIS DAY ANY WORST!"

I laughed at my brother having a fun time teasing him.

"OI Punk! Come and help us here with the tents PAPYRUS!!!" Undyne yelled.

"I MUST GO NOW! AS THE ROYAL GUARD, I MUST HELP UNDYNE WITH THE OTHER TENTS!"

"*okay bro" Pap walked away to Undyne I sigh on thinking what I should do now, I looked up at the sky and realised it was night time already, I stare eyed-wide at it, I think on how beautiful this is I happily sighed and started walking towards where Frisk in suppose to be *crunch crunch crunch* the grass look so green even tho it's supposed to be dark Alphys invented some lanterns for us to use and they are quite bright but not bright enough to blind all of our eyes or eye sockets out *heh* I finally reached where Frisk is I hear quiet laughing in the tent I walked in to see Frisk playing with MK (Monster Kid) they're acting as soldiers in a battlefield *chuckles* They heard me chuckled as they stared at me with smiles on their faces.

"Hi there Mr. Sans! what are you doing here?" MK asked.

"*aww can't a friend check out on what you guys are doing?" I replied in a fake hurt expression.

"No Dunkle Sans we're just curious about why you're here." Frisk quietly said *heh* the kid is getting better we've been teaching Frisk on how to talk for a while now but they really only talk to people that they know or a person that they like. It's only been three days since the barrier has gone down it taken us a while to get the supplies for everything we needed. We didn't expect that we were under a mountain, but we got used to it pretty quick soon the humans will know *sigh* we'll have to get ready soon.

\----------(y/n)----------

You finished eating and washed the spaghetti plate and walked back to the living room, TV still going you sit down on your couch lazily laying across it, you're not fully on it just only about only across 2 seats you're not the tallest person neither short you're just about 5'7 inches tall. You sigh again while holding the remote on changing channels until sometimes caught your eye, the news, the reporter is saying:

"Hello, there ladies and gents we have come to the report that monsters are real! We are here now where the Monsters of King himself, The Queen and their child also administrator shows up on the news!"

The camera turns and faces towards a chest? Then suddenly it zooms out to show a goat-like monster wearing a robe and a crown next to him is a more feminine looking goat monster wearing a purple gown and then next to her is...what? A human child as their child? That's weird it's wearing a magenta and blue sweater it looks a bit worn but still looks good I can see some multi colour stitches on it tho makes sense since the kid must have been in that underground place for a while.

While the camera shows the family the female monster waved so does the kid huh friendly people I'm guessing. I watch as the news tells me about the King Asgore, Queen Toriel and Administrator Frisk *sigh* they are just 8 years old I feel sorry for them on having such high responsibilities on such a little young kid. The news ended while you stared at the television processing on what has happened tonight you sigh as you stand up, showering and changing into your pj's, you flopped on your comfy (f/c) bed as you breathe in the scent calming you, you slipping inside the bed and slowly fall asleep on this boring day.


	2. A New Comer

You groaned as the alarm finally awaken you up from your deep dreamless night. You slowly get up getting ready for work you sigh it's Tuesday so you got about three days of your boring work and the getting a two day break, what were you gonna do on those days you thought as you brushed your teeth and brushed your hair, you can either do some things online or practice you fighting skills you sigh again as you get dressed wearing heels and a skirt is not really your ideal style but your boss insisted even though your boss is a girl you mentally shake your head and prepare breakfast for yourself as you're waiting someone texted you, you looked at it, it's one of your co-working friends Ashley you look at the message "hey (y/n) you want to come and eat lunch with Alex, Emma and me? ;)" You smiled at the message and replied back "okay I'll see if I have any spare time for you guys >:P" they're only people that work with you on your "assassinations" is Ashley the Sniper, Alex the Bomber and Emma the Archer a bit weird but you shrug it off. They don't mind the job that's given to them usually because they're not the one that does the killing but you always do the killing maybe because you had experience in killing or that you killed before when you were only a teenager you sigh again as you started cooking eggs and bacon while thinking of these things that ran through your mind.

You finished cooking your breakfast and almost drenched it with ketchup, as you stop putting ketchup on your breakfast aka drenching it from ketchup you grabbed a fork and knife and started eating it, you check the time it's 8:56 am 4 minutes till work, you quickly grabbed your things and washed your plates. You quickly locked the door and started walking to your work building you do have a car but you rather walk than use a car it's good exercise and a good routine to know your surroundings. You made it in time as you quickly gone to your desk and set things up the way you like it.

Then you waited...

*beep * It's the office phone.

"Hello, how may I help you?" you answered.

"(y/n) please meet me at my office today I need to introduce you to our new hire you'll show this person around the building got it?" The person replied is your boss and also, your Mafia boss she isn't the grumpiest person in the world but then she sounded serious? You quickly went to the elevator and press the top button floor you slightly prepare yourself for what's coming up next who is this person that your boss wanted to personally introduce you to? A new member of our Mafia clan called the "The Black Angels"? or just a new normal person who just got hired off a job that has a bit of specialising in them? As you think you reached the top floor where your boss's office is you knocked. "Come in." the muffled voice of your boss answered, you opened the door and saw someone sitting on one of the chairs they're quite small since you can't see most of them, the only thing you see is a yellow spiky tail and a white coat huh boss hired a monster. You walk next to your boss's desk the usually routine you do when you get a new employee in the "business" of your boss.

You have been in this Mafia business for 2 years and you're the second leader for it, you help your boss and all it's a complicated business but you get used to it. You look at the monster and saw that they're wearing a white lab coat and glasses they're quite small but from what you experience never judge too much on the appearance.

"(y/n)..." Your boss said.

"Yes, boss?"

"This is gonna be our new scientist Alphys she is gonna help us in our business and she works for the Monster King himself as a royal scientist." You raise an eyebrow at this a royal scientist working for some human Mafia? A bit of a weird choice but you won't judge it much.

"(y/n) I want you to show her around and make sure she is ready for some things around our building and our customs."

"Yes ma'am." you replied and walked towards to Alphys and told her to follow you she went out first and when you're about to get out you hear your boss quietly say "Try to give her a warm welcome Shadow she will help us in many things in the future."

You showed Alphys around the base and tell her the basic and important rules of the building you try to do this as cheerfully as possible since you don't want a scientist that's scared of you or the members. She slowly started talking to you stuttering at first but slowly started to stutter less? She told so much about her and her friends she asked you some questions too but when you starting talking about your house and dojo room she started freaking out on how awesome that was and asked you more question (mostly related to anime) you chuckled at her excited mood you didn't tell her that you're an assassin only that you are a second leader and a receptionist.

"H-hey (y-y/n)?" Alphys stuttered.

"Yes, Alphys?" You said you guys are currently eating lunch together while talking you've already texted Ashley that you can't go eat lunch with her, Emma and Alex, you felt sorry but you wanted Alphys to hang right with the gang and make her feel more comfortable with this "job".

"A-are you in a re-relationship?" She asked nervously like you tell her off and be rude. But instead, you chuckled.

"Haha Al I don't have one I never even had one I mean some people are here has asked me on dates before but I either ignore or decline it." You replied and chuckled at the images in your head of the people that asked you out you wouldn't really say that you are attractive more like scary/badass, you have a few scars here and there but you cover that up with clothing or fashionable bandages *chuckles* you asked Alphys if she was in a relationship.

"Well I u-um I a-actually do (y/n) her n-name is Undyne." She looks at me with happiness in her eyes huh you guessed that they are in quite a good relationship you admitted that you're bit jealous on, *chuckles* "It's still a bit cute." you thought. She asked if you every wondered on getting into a relationship you answered yes but no one was your type so you never really had an or been relationship.

Lunch time is over and you showed were Alphys's lab is and told her what time the building closes and where the toilet is, after you finished talking about where to find some places to Alphys, you've gone back to your desk and found out that there's a person waiting there you quickly gone in and saw a skeleton monster? They had cracks on their skull, right side the crack goes down and left the crack is going up and they were wearing a blackish purple suit you raise an eyebrow at this it's only been a month of those news reports and monsters are already in the city weird you thought that Mt Ebott was quite far from here maybe a week drive? You mentally shake your head to get off of those thoughts and you asked.

"Hello I'm sorry for my tardiness how can I help you?"

"I'm here to meet your boss," They replied their voice is smooth and deep, your boss? You don't remember having an appointment for your boss, you quickly call your boss and say there's a skeletal man here to meet her,

"Thank you (y/n) please escort him to my office" She replied huh it's him? You told the man to follow you, you soon lead him to your boss's office and closed the door behind him while walking back you wonder who that man is *sigh* looks like you're gonna have to ask some questions to your boss she isn't really the one to be an answerable person when she wants something to be a secret she'll just playfully say "Sorry, that's classified information (y/n)." ugh why does your boss have to be difficult sometimes. When you got back to your desk nothing was going on you sighed as you'll have to wait for a while until the day ends.

\----------(Time skip for 4 hours)----------

It's almost the end of the day Alphys has already gone home an hour ago, your friends and also that mysterious man, you slowly packed up and checked your phone for any text messages "none" it says you sigh and start walking out of the building and walk to your comfy home while you're walking home a gunshot was heard near you jump back and look for the source of the gunner. You see them on the rooftop you quickly sprint towards them parkouring along the way, when you reach them (yes you are a literally badass) your heels click against the concrete as you walked towards the gunner, they stand up and point the gun at you, you realised that the gun is a sniper rifle.

"Don't MOVE or-or I'll SHOOT YOU!!" the sniper shoots near you, you chuckled on how stupid and pathetic he is. You slowly walked towards him not caring of the gun that is aimed at your head your (h/l) (h/c) hair blew in the wind as you walked towards him a smirk on your face,

"So what caused you to shoot me~?" Your voice deep and evil as you stopped in front of him, he has the fear and panic written on his face your smirk widen as you see this.

"I-i was ordered to ki-kill you" He answered.

"Oh? And can you tell me why is that?"

"Be-because you're a danger to our clan."

"Hmmm? Well then looks like you're gonna have to be in our questioning chamber Mr. Sniper." You said while one of your hands are on your hips, he looks terrified like your gonna torture him to the very ends of the earth you chuckled again and kick him in the face knocking him unconscious. You lifted him up surprised by his weight as he is light or for you maybe you shrugged and ran to your Mafia house where you know where your boss is.


	3. A Monster Hater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here with Chapter 3! I tried me best on making this chapter as long as I can with this small plot but that means bigger plots in the future right? Hehe ^-^ but please enjoy this chapter and be patience with the next.

 

You finally reached Mafia house it's like a mansion that looks plain on the outside with a few trees and gardens here and there but you know that the mansion doesn't look plain in the inside it's extraordinary gleaming with gems and luxurious house ware. You reached the door and knocked a maid opened the door wearing the uniform that boss gave to the maids, butlers, cooks and also members of the clan. The uniform can be the person's favourite colour but the main colour most is either black, silver or white. All the uniforms different styles and colours but all mostly the same because of the mark of the clan, it's a rose surrounded by vines trying to say that we are like roses beautiful but we can wrap you in our vines. Something that the boss thought of in the beginning of the clan.

"Hello, Miss Shadow how may I help you today?" The maid asked the maid's name is Terra adopted from an alleyway boss found her and she has been useful to the clan always quick with her actions of service and doesn't gossip or question the members actions. "As long everyone is okay as long everyone that has adopted me are okay then I want nothing more," She said a year ago where I questioned her on her unique personality.

"I'm here to put this sniper in our questioning chambers and see the boss," You replied with a tired expression since it's pretty late right now to be running across the city to this house you sometimes question on why the house is in the outer areas of the city but you don't question it now from the tiredness blocking your brain out.

"Of course miss please follow me." Terra stepped aside and started walking in the direction of the chambers.

\--Time Skip on you throwing the sniper in the chambers and following Terra to see Boss--

Terra opened the door to the living room and you walked in you see a few members of the clan here either to relax or to talk to the boss you see Ashley with her brown hair tied up in a ponytail she is talking to Scarlet she is wearing her red and black uniform and red amber hair tied up too, probably waiting for a mission about some things, boss has always been a great gal she always listen to our problems and make things go the way we like but still complete the mission.

You sit down on one of the couches and relaxed boss comes in at a time to talk to us and tell us some things aka this is a meeting that happens every Tuesday and Friday you're supposed to be in the meeting every time because you are the second leader of it, you closed your eyes and think about some things to check, make and do. Then there is a tap on your shoulder you slowly opened your eyes to see who tapped on your shoulder, you see Iris short bright blue hair slim and about 5 ft tall she is the sniper of Scarlet's group it's not a real surprise to see her, oh and she is also mute doesn't communicate in ASL but with notes instead. "Heya Iri what's up?" you asked her in a playful manner.

_"I'm waiting for Midnight (boss) to come and give Scarlet orders about a mission"_ Iris replied in the note of hers.

"Hmm I see well we gonna have to wait for her to come then shall we?" You winked at her and patted the seat on you left the side for Iris to sit, she sits down and leans her head on your shoulder relaxing and lets out a little sigh. It's normal for her to lean on your shoulder like that most of the members do that to you, "You're like a big caring sister to us (y/n)!" You remember when you were in a room with every member and they shouted that out to you that day is one of your most favourite days. You smiled and patted Iris's head softly. You stayed like that for a while with Iris asleep on your shoulder and you patting her head and then something made a loud crash and bang throughout the mansion you flinched in surprise and that made Iris jump out in surprise and also releasing out a squeak. You almost burst out laughing but close it off to not embarrass Iris then suddenly an object was flying at Iris you quickly grab the object lucky you didn't cut yourself since you caught a katana.

It almost hit Iris it the face but only a few centimeters away from her face you sigh in relief that it didn't hit her, you looked at the katana and it belongs to a Shinobi aka a Ninja you dropped the katana and looked in the direction from where the katana came from. Midnight's office aka your boss's office then you hear a clash of metal from the office and yelling. You walked to the office and nearly got hit by a ninja star, you opened the office door and see Sakura the Shinobi in her sarugaku she has another katana in her hand pointing it at someone when you look at who she was pointing to it's your boss Midnight she is not in her Mafia uniform instead she is wearing a blue, black and silver colour dress one of those dresses that expose one of your legs to your hip but she is wearing the cloak that symbolizes as the leader to us, her navy blue hair with two cyan strips at the front of her hair, she looks solemn.

You then looked at Sakura she is beaten up and her pale pink hair and clothing are in a mess she is breathing heavily and suddenly yells.

"WHY DID YOU HIRE MONSTERS TO WORK FOR US MIDNIGHT WHY?!!?!?!?!?" you flinched at the loudness of her voice and then you hear a sigh.

"We are doing this because the King of Monsters and the Administrator asked it themselves in exchange for protection they let us hire some monsters from them and the condition is for us that we are not to experiment or hurt them and actually treat like one of our own." Midnight replied firmly unimpressed and disappointed that Sakura has asked that question.

"WHY DO WE EVEN CARE?! THEIR ARE LITERALLY MONSTER THAT CAME OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND PROBABLY TRYING TO TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY FROM US!"

"I care Sakura because I have befriended them and I trust them that they won't take anything away from us only share."

You cleared your throat to get their attention to you, your hands behind your back to show politeness and commandment. "I think that's enough talking, for now, Sakura the others are waiting for Midnight to talk to us about the meeting and the mission," You said in a firm voice, Midnight looks at you in thanks, Sakura scoffs and walks out of the office slamming the door close while she was passing by you saw tears starting to form in her red eyes, you sigh as you now starting to pity that girl. Midnight walk towards you, she is taller about 6ft and looks at you with her odd eyes her left eye is a dark midnight blue colour and the other cyan like Iris but her left eye is red.  
"Thank you (y/n) I had some problems talking to that girl," She says eyes turning into sorrow like she pities her too.

"No problem boss what were you guys talking about? That ruckus almost hit a bullseye on Iris."

"Oh no is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is okay just jumpy."

"That's good." Midnight replied quietly there was a bit of silence then you talked.

"Hey, are you gonna do the meeting or are you just gonna sulk." You winked at her.

"Oh yes! I forgot about that thanks again (y/n)." Your boss started walking off into the living room you sigh and looked at her office it in a mess most of the things here are broken, you sigh again walking off to go ask Terra to clean the mess. She quick ran off to clean the office when you told her. You walked into the living room to see the meeting already started, you quietly sit down next between Ashley and Iris, half way through the meeting Iris leaned her head on your shoulder again dozing off to sleep you mentally chuckle on how cute she is even though she is in such a dangerous place in a dangerous role she finds ways to be able to sleep on your shoulder you mentally sigh 19-year-olds can be quite cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I hope you like that cute part I added in (well I hope it was cute for you) Iris is such a cute 19-year-old but so cool at the same time in the next chapter it'll describe all the characters personality names, favourite thing etc.
> 
> Bye Bye See ya in the next Chapter!!


	4. Operation Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Again with a new chapter! I literally can't stop writing about this it makes me happy that people are reading my story and leaving kudos behind Thank you very much!

When the meeting finished you had to go back home, Iris didn't want to leave but you had to its 1 am, Iris sighed and nodded, you patted her head reassuring that on Friday she can sleep on your lap, she looked happy about it and nodded quickly excited that she'll sleep on your lap you chuckle and said goodbye to her while walking you told Midnight that there is a sniper in the questioning chambers and to be sure that no one kidnaps him and told her that a clan is trying to eliminate you for some particular reason.

Midnight offers you a ride back to your home you accepted since you didn't want to walk back to the city when you're tired as hell. You waited for the limo to come in, it's black like what a celebrity would have you chuckled and got in the limo and when back to your condo you grab your keys and opened the door and once again you locked the door, you weren't in a hungry mood since you had some food at the mansion, you sluggishly went to your bedroom, take a shower (very slowly and trying to not fall asleep), changed into pj's and flopped on your bed you sigh as you tuck yourself in and hugged one of you pillows, you quietly think in your mind with your eyes closed till you mind drifts off into a dreamless night again.

\----Timeskip about 6 hours later---

You jumped in surprised at the suddenly sound of your phone ringing right you forgot that you had this thing you blinked trying to blink the sleepiness away, you picked up your phone looked at the ID it's Midnight, you groaned on how early it is "Better be super important." you mumbled, you answered the call.

"Hello?" You said sleepily a bit annoyed from the rude awakening but you put that feeling aside.

"Hey (y/n) sorry for the rude time to call but I need you to go to a meeting for me at 8 pm."

"8 pm? For what exactly?" you question you boss's sanity on calling at 7 in the goddamn morning and talking about a meeting that gonna be held at 8 pm.

"A monster party." you raised an eyebrow at this a monster party?

"What's so important about this party boss? Especially on the why are you calling me at this time?"

"Well it's not a normal monster party it's a celebration on the political side of the monster community." You sigh it's a mission on protecting the monsters for your group and Scarlet's you bet.

"I'm guessing that this so calls a party that I have to attend to is a guarding mission you talked about during the meeting that vaguely thing that you tried to hint Scarlet and me on?" you hear a nervous chuckle on the line.

"Yes, that thing." Midnight replied sound a bit embarrassed on the hinting fact.

"Okay care to explain on why you called me in." You looked at the clock. "7:56 in the goddamn morning?"

"Uh well, I wanted to tell you that you have the day off today because of the party and that you have to be in disguise in the party." You raised an eyebrow at you having to be in disguise.

"Why exactly do we have to be in a disguise boss?"

"Well, you don't want the monsters to be uncomfortable and threaten now do we?"

"..."

"(y/n)?"

"You're going to mutate Scarlet's and my group aren't you boss?"

"Yes, D-don't worry about what type of monster you will be you get T-to choose (y/n)!" you sigh.

"Okay, okay as long I get to choose what powers I get and what appearance I will look like I'll be fine oh and also do it for everyone Midnight."

"Yep, Yep will do." Midnight replied happily, you hung up and stared the ceiling thinking, you know what time you had to be in the laboratory and where it is, Alphy's lab.

You brushed your teeth and get changed into a black turtle-neck, dark blue jeans, your two rings (putting them on, one on your right middle finger and another to the middle finger on the left hand) and a silver moon shaped necklace that went down to your cleavage. You brushed your hair and went to the kitchen to make some pizza muffins when the muffins were cool it was time to go you grabbed one of the muffins get your things phone, wallet, etc, you walked out locked the door and started heading into the lab.

\----Time skip to the Lab----

You reached the Lab and knocked on the door, "In a minute!" Alphys voiced muffled by the thick door but you can still hear her clearly. She opens the door and looked at you in surprise.

"O-oh! (y-y/n)! I didn't th-think you'll be he-here this early! Come in!" Alphys stepped aside and you walked in.

"Thanks, Al watcha up to?"

"I-I'm just preparing y-your sur-surgery (y/n) what k-kind of appearance wo-would you like to have?"

"Hmmm, what are the choices Alphys?"

"W-well we have u-um goat-like, l-lizard, fi-fish, robotic or sk-skeletal."

"Hmm, what are the power choices?" You walked towards the lab table sitting down on it knowing that this is the table where you will get surgery on.

"U-um summoning fire, sp-spears, electricity, weapons or telekinesis." you think about the options them going through you head thinking on what the best choices are you know this would be permanent so you thought carefully, finally after a few minutes you finally said.

"Can I be a skeletal monster with summoning weapons and have telekinesis?"

"S-sure! But this would be permanent (y/n) are you sure about this?"

"Well, do you have a magical item that can change my physical appearance? We're only changing my appearance and genetics so it'll be fine would it not?"

"Y-yes! I actually have one j-just in case somet-thing like this happens!" Alphys ran to one of the tables and brings you a pendant, the pendant is in a shape of a crescent moon you like it.

"Wow Al this is really pretty. You made this?" Alphys nods her head shyly.

"Well good job Al now shall we continue with the surgery?"

"O-okay!" She starts putting on a mask and gloves on,  
"By the way Al how did you get genetics to a skeletal monster?" you asked curiously.

"W-well so-some friends of m-mine wa-wanted to he-help and he d-did," she replied with a shy smile. You mental shrug it off and she puts a mask on you to make you fall asleep, Alphys grabs the pendant and puts it on the table next to her right side, she started pressing buttons machines become activated and begins their work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! We finally meet Sans! He has changed quite a bit I wonder what happened? 
> 
> Bye bye!


	5. Things happens I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th wall breaking in this chap that's all really, I'm going to try to update every week at least hope that's okay ^-^

You looked at Sans in the face confused but you shake 'his?' hand there was a soft pop and then a farting noise...whooping cushion Sans chuckle at his little prank.

"*heh, the whooping cushion trick it's ALWAYS funny" You stared at him and laugh a bit yourself.

"Hehe, I guess it is funny sometimes."

"*soo what's a pretty lady like you deciding to become a skeletal person?" You see his grin turning smug by the second it makes you smirk a bit from it.

"Well, I thought it'll be pretty cool to become." You take off the pendant it got a bit stuck on your hair but you manage to get it off back again with the white bones you realised the bones have a tint of your favourite colour on it interesting, you twirl the pendant around a bit a hand on your hip being a smug mofo.

"*hmm that's all? just from being cool?"

"Well, I thought it'll be pretty interesting Mister Sans."

"*i see well i need you to follow me on your training shadow"

"(y/n)."

"*huh?"

"You can call me (y/n) Sans, I think it'll be better for us to know each other but when it comes to mission go back to Shadow," you friendly smile at him, hoping that he could relax and not think too much.

\-----Sans's POV from 3 hours ago-----

I walked into the car that River is in, River has been our personal driver ever since the whole monsters rights has been...well crumpled and thrown at us, the car is driving to the building that Gaster said that I had to be in, I looked around my surrounds ignoring the glares and the looks of disgust I see some things that are pretty interesting, a few minor monster shops and restaurants here and there. I'm surprised that they are not trashed or torn into to pieces at all.

"Sans..."

I looked at River for a sec to see they are not at the wheel I turn my head to the left and saw the River has the door opened for me, I cleared my non-existing throat I walked out of the car and thanks River for the ride.

"Beware of the Midnight Sans do not underestimate them." The River nodded off going back to the car driving off. I rubbed my skull in confusion but shrugged it off, I looked at the building it doesn't look that plain actually you can see the different variation on almost each of the floors, pretty fancy I must say. I walked in the lobby looking around classic modern things in here I walked to the reception to find nobody there, I waited about 15 minutes and nobody came, I get my phone out of my pocket and called Alphys, it takes about 3 rings before she picks up.

"H-hello?"

"*hey al care to pick me up here i'm been waiting in the lobby for 15 minutes and nobody is here"

"O-oh! Of c-course! I'll b-be th-there in 5 m-minutes." She hung up I put my phone back in my pocket again and looked around nothing seemed interesting till I went to the back of the reception, I picked up a photo showing a girl surround by 8 other girls they're all smiling it all seemed normal till I saw an interesting detail all of the girls are either wearing an accessory that has a symbol on it, I looked closer and saw that the symbol is a rose covered in vines and the thing is the symbol looks like it's only made in silver until I see the girl surround by the others wearing a gold ring with a (favourite/gem) on it and then another one that has chains around it instead of vines.

When I finally put the photo back where it was and walk out of the reception, just in time Alphys comes out of the elevator wearing her usual white lab coat old habits I thought.

"*heya al take your time didn't ya?"

"W-well operating o-on 5 p-people is n-not easy Sans."

"*heh okay i'll give ya credit on that one maybe we should go in the elevator now al" Alphys clocks her head to the right a habit that she has picked up on those animes she watches.

"Why?" I grinned wider and delivered the punch-line.

"*well to lift your spirits of course" I winked at her as she looks surprised at first and then giggles.

"Hehe well sorry to break the joke but we are actually going down." Now it was my turn to be confused.

"Hehe don't worry you'll know soon." Alphys pressed the elevator button to go down, it dings and opens up Alphys walks in I followed suit I shoved my hands in my pockets as Alphys pressed a button on the elevator.

"*sooo what's this about al?"

"Turning h-humans into m-monster w-well we a-are only c-changingd their p-physical appearance and s-soul p-power."

"*wouldn't the monster appearance melt from how powerful their soul is?"

"W-well we h-have fi-figured out the s-solution on t-that l-like I said we ch-change their p-physical appearance m-manipulating the g-genetics to ha-have a mo-monster like app-appearance."

"*huh doesn't that hurt?"

"That's is wh-what humans ca-call sl-sleeping gas it al-also m-makes them numb." When I was about to ask another question the elevator dings and opens Alphys walked out and I followed the halls are white but not that bright white colour that blinds your eyes but more like cozy home white, cream white I think. Alphys started heading in a random direction I followed we walked for about 30 seconds until my curiosity got the best of me.

"*so al what am i suppose to do here exactly?"

"Your h-here to tr-train a hu-human that has b-been turned into a sk-skeletal monster."

"*and what about it?"

"Well th-they choose the p-powers like y-you so I n-need you to train them." I groaned regretting that I have to train a human.

"*why can't pap train them? i'm sure he'll enjoy the job better than me and aren't all the powers different to each human like each human has different options?"

"Th-their a le-leader so the-they need special tr-training." We stopped at a door, Alphys opened the door and walked in.

"M-midnight he-here is Sans the o-one that'll train (y-y/n)." There is a woman standing to sharp a sword, the woman has jeans, thick leather gloves and a dirty shirt with a thick leather jacket around their waist, they have their hair up I can see strips of cyan in the navy blue hair.

"Hmm in a minute Alphys I'm just adding some details to this sword." They grabbed a thick heavy-looking hammer on their right hand and slammed in down on the sword with one hand I was expecting the sword to break in half but instead, it stood strong and midnight blue auras were surrounding the sword and then the blue turned into scarlet amber red. They huffed and turned around smiling and when they saw me they smiled widen. I noticed that their eyes are two different colours one-midnight blue and other cyan huh they really earned the title of 'Midnight' didn't they?

"Hey, there you must Sans right?" She smiled friendly her presence is calm and friendly like you can tell her your darkest secrets and she'll always keep it safe and hidden. They walked towards me I noticed that they are pretty tall 6ft Paps height she reached her left hand out for a handshake out huh I guess she is ambidextrous I reached out and grabbed her hand, then I felt a sudden jolt of energy I froze for a bit and quickly jolted my hand away it didn't hurt but it surely did surprise me, though.

"Oh my Lord I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Her apology was muffled by her gloves as she covers her mouth in shock, and Alphys is shocked too.

"*no NO! it didn't hurt just surprised me that's all" I blushed a bit flustered at a small thing that just happened.

"I'm so sorry Alphys said that my powers would be a little out of control for a while but I didn't know that it was THIS bad!"

"*no no it's just surprised me that something like that happened"

"Oh, holy Midnights I'm so sorry Sans. Alphys when will the effects weeaarr off." She slurred her words when she realised that Alphys is not here anymore.

"Huh, she must have left when I was busy apologising." They scratched their head in confusion.

"But um yeah anyway like I was saying I'm sorry for that electrifying experience." They chuckled at their and I chuckled too.

"So Sans you're here to train Shadow, my right-hand person, second leader and assistant?"

"*apparently"

"Hmm I see well here are some tips on having a good training session with them." They winked at me a bit cheeky.

"*shoot away*

"Well, first things first do not force them to do something that is out of the comfort zones not instantly but slowly number two do not talk shit or rudely question the clan, members and especially Scarlet's group and her group in front or near here. Last for the easiest if they try to be friendly to you as in force a smile or laugh they're trying to be polite and not trying to dim the atmosphere."

"*okay seems pretty easy"

"Oh trust me when the last people that tried to train new powers on her and broken one of the advice they almost died," They smirked like they're proud that 'Shadow' did that. I gulped on how scary this person will be and then I thought about the whole clan what's behind those smiles exactly? Something beeps in the office.

"Oh looks like the time has come."

"*what's happening?"

"The operation on shadow has finished so she should be awake soon probably will be awake when we get to the room." Midnight started taking off their gloves and dusting themselves off, I noticed a gold ring on their right middle finger I figured out that she was the girl in the photo with a golden ring rose and chains instead or a rose and vines.

"It would be smart if you follow me now." They winked and walked out of the door I followed after them we have been walking for 5 minutes until we reached the room.

"Okay, we are here you're going in there alone by the way."

"*fine by me" They opened the door and I walked in and they closed the door behind me I looked to my right and my eye sockets widen it's the girl from the photo she even wore the ring with the symbol on it, she heard me and turned around. I tried to stay cool and walked towards them and when I'm near them I reached my left hand out trying to gesture for a handshake. She hesitantly reached out and shook my hand, falling for my prank.

"*heh, the whooping cushion trick it's ALWAYS funny" She stared at me for a while I almost said sorry until she laughed herself.

"Hehe, I guess it is funny sometimes."

"*soo what's a pretty lady like you deciding to become a skeletal person?" I blushed a bit hoping that she doesn't notice and tried to act smug, she smirked a little bit.

"Well, I thought it'll be pretty cool to become." She takes off the pendant she struggled a bit with her hair but she manages to take it off I know that that pendant makes her look human, she hazes for a bit then she is clear again. The bones gleam against the light I see a bit of (f/c) on the bones, I take a peek at her soul but somehow I got blocked off, she is twirling her pendant around her bony fingers it token my a sec to be back on track.

"*hmm that's all? just from being cool?"

"Well, I thought it'll be pretty interesting Mister Sans."

"*i see well i need you to follow me on your training shadow," I think of why she has earned that name until I snapped out of the daze when she spoke.

"(y/n)."

"*huh?" (y/n)? That's an interesting name.

"You can call me (y/n) Sans, I think it'll be better for us to know each other but when it comes to mission go back to Shadow." She smiled kindly at me I'm trying to not be flustered at this. I don't know why I feel like that uh (y/n) here has a threatening aura around her but it calmed down when she asked me to call her (y/n). I mentally shake off those stupid feelings and thoughts out rubbed my skull.

"*okay then" whispered and sighed out and walked to the door.

\-----Narrating-----

You cocked your head to the right in confusion on why Sans whispered, you see he reaching for the door and turning the knob.

"Going already?"

"*you getting 'bonely' already?" He chuckled at his pun and somehow raises an eyebrow like a thing you don't even know anymore.

"Well, I would say that having a skeletal man come into the room, ask a simple question and leave is not a regular OR weird thing totally." Sans chuckled.

"*heh i guess so" Sans scratched his 'skull'? He cleared his throat.

"*okay well i was supposed to tell you this first" Sans cleared his 'throat' again.

"*i am here to help you control your powers (y/n)"

...

You suddenly burst out laughing, you're clutching your arms you dropped down to your knees tears coming down your eye sockets, Sans looks at you utterly confused on what is happening.

"O-oh m-my fr-fricking l-lawd." You start wheezing and coughing -I as the narrator is also confused how did this happen? Now I probably sound like Morgon Freeman-

"*u-uh (y/n)? you okay there b-bud?" -Even Sans here is confused what have I written, I've broken the 4th wall many times now I will stop- Sans reached out his left hand to you, you grabbed it with your right hand, left hand still clutching your right shoulder, Sans lifted you up and chuckled a bit from your contagious laughter.

"*i think that's enough laughing for now (y/n)" you giggled a bit.

"Hahaha yeah I." you snorted.

"I think that's a good idea." You giggled a bit more then take a deep breath a grin still on your face when you finally calm down.

"*what was so funny about what i said?" You snort again.

"Oh, nothin just very cheesy, cliche line that you just said." You sigh and then looked at Sans, you looked at your linked hands and let go.

"Well then 'coach' when are we gonna start training?" You looked at the time, it's 3:27 pm. Then Sans grin widen.

"*right now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was the 2k chapter for you good? I hope so I've been having some writers block for a while like tiny ones for the small plots nothin big. I have been trying out new ways to do the talking and all that I hope that it isn't a big bother to you guys I just been trying to find a style of writing that I am comfortable with. But anyway who is ready for training?


	6. Eh it's only a Flesh Wound

You were about to ask what Sans meant until you felt your non-existing stomach drop you closed your eyes at the sudden feeling, you feel Sans holding tight on your right hand, you feel nauseous, vomiting and weird. You slowly opened your eyes and see blackness like an empty void but it isn't empty you see strange creatures in here demonic skull monsters they have no body only a head. You're floating your hair slightly going up not having any gravity in here, you gasped as you feel a sudden drop again but this time, you touched the ground you wobbled a bit and lean on Sans for a bit supported.

"*whoa there bud didn't know you'll fall me this early" He chuckled at this joke, you lightly slapped him on the shoulder if you were not feeling like you are going to vomit then probably that slap would have hurt at lot.

"Sh-shut up." You slowly straighten your posture and slowly looked around with a hand on your skull, you noticed that you are in some training ground and a 2 story house is in view on where you two are. You squint your eye sockets to see a figure running towards you, you slightly start to panic at the figure it looks angry and running at you like an anime person when the figure starts to get closer you noticed red hair swishing wildly, blue skin, wearing a training like clothes. You noticed you are on a running track you looked to see where Sans was but he's not there anymore but on the right side of the track.

"WHAT THE HECK?!?!" You shouted in panic and ran towards him and slipped just in time to not get hit by the figure.

"YES!!!" The figure shouted in victory and is breathing heavily they fist pumped the air and walked to the left side of the track there's a seat there with a towel and a barrel of water, you looked closer at the figure and noticed that it was a monster, muscular, female and is a fish? You stand up and looked at Sans confused he looks at you with the normal expression and walked towards the monster.

"*hey undyne finished a running record?" Sans is taking to the 'Undyne' calmly, 'Undyne' turns towards Sans and grinned widely you noticed the sharp teeth.

"Hey, Sans! Yeah, I finished an old running record and beat it!!" Undyne shouts proudly at her achievement.

"What are you doing here Sans? And who is that?" Undyne points at you suspiciously.

"Are they your sister or something?" You noticed that Undyne has only one eye which is her right eye and her left eye is covered by an eye patch, she squints her eye at you.

"*someone i need you to train she is new to her powers and i want you to train her"

"Well then." Undyne places a hand on her hip.

"Are they one of those experiments?" Your eye socket twitches in annoyance.

"She looks like one of those experiments that you guys tried to do did you find out how to do it?" Undyne looks at Sans questioning him ignoring you completely, Sans is slightly sweating at her question, you rolled your hands into fist annoyed that this person is talking about you like a test subject.

\-----Sans Pov-----

I think of an answer to Undyne's question trying to tell the truth and one of Midnight's advice is not easy.

"*well undyne she i-"

"EXCUSE ME?!?!?!" (Y/n) interrupted me in anger I can she a bit of (f/c) glow in her eyes, she starts to walk toward Undyne pointing her finger at her.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO CALL ME AN EXPERIMENT?!?! MY BOSS LET ME CHOOSE WHAT I WANT TO BE AND MAKES SURE I AM COMFORTABLE IN THIS OPERATION THAT SHE MADE ME GET IN!!!!" (Y/n) is yelling at Undyne right in front of her now looking up at her, even though (Y/n) is shorter she doesn't look a bit intimidated at Undyne's tallness.

"I MIGHT SOUND LIKE A GREEDY BRAT RIGHT NOW BUT THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I WORK IN THE MAFIA FOR TWO YEARS!!!! I WORK FOR MY BOSS AND SHE IS KIND ENOUGH TO MAKE THE MISSION OR OPERATION IN OUR ROLES AND FAVOURS!!!!" Undyne looks at her unimpressed at first she is frowning and then it turns into a grin, she quickly walks to her side and slings her arm around (y/n) shoulders, she looks so confused at what happened I laughed at this.

\-----Back to normal POV----

You froze as Undyne's arm came around your shoulder then sudden she burst out laughing.

"YO SANS THIS GUY IS AWESOME!" She shouted to Sans, he shakes his head still having a grin on his face. Undyne turns you around to face her you see a grin on her face.

"You are SO gonna get the AWESOME training I have in hand FOR YOU!" You looked at her a bit scared then slowly you realised something.

"Wait your name is Undyne right?"

"Who else is this awesome?" She flexes her arms.

...

"HOLY SHIT YOUR ALPHYS GIRLFRIEND!" You screamed and pointed at her in surprised that you had shouted at Alphys's girlfriend and hadn't realised it sooner, Undyne looks at you proudly then her smile dropped.

"Wait how do you know my girlfriend?"

"Alphys told me all about you, HOW AM I SO BLIND?!" You grabbed your hair still having a shock expression on your face, Undyne looks confused for a second.

"HOLY SHIT YOU'RE (Y/N)" She points a finger at you in surprise too, then her face turns into a guilty one.

"SHIT SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW ALPHYS ALWAYS TOLD ME ABOUT THIS NICE HUMAN WHO LOOKS AFTER HER TO MAKE SURE SHE FEELS COMFORTABLE" She grabs your shoulder shaking you while she yells at you.

"WAIT!" She stops shaking and squints her eye at you and then looks at your chest, lifts your turtle neck shirt you squealed in surprise the Undyne stops lifting your shirt and jumps back in surprise.

"YOU'RE A HUMAN THAT TURN INTO A MONSTER?!?!"

"Ye-yeah I guess." You flustered at why Undyne left you shirt up and cross your arms in front of your chest even though you shouldn't be embarrassed that she did that you didn't really have boobs now.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S SO COOL!!" She was about to lift your shirt back up again but then stops when you two hear laughter, you and Undyne looked towards the direction of where the laughter came from it was Sans, he is on his knees clutching his stomach.

"S-sans?" You both say in unison confused on what it happening, Sans holds up one finger to feature 'wait a minute'. You both stood there frozen waiting for Sans to calm down from his laughing fit.

...

Sans slowly calmed down and slowly got back up wheezing you slowly reached towards Sans but then back away frightened on how he is laughing so much.

"*oh, oh m-my go-god you g-guys are a-amazing," He said while still holding himself around where the stomach is supposed to be. You and Undyne stare at him confused still.

\-----Timeskip brought you by trying to calm Sans down-----

You are in Undyne's house well more like Undyne's and Alphys's house there is anime almost everywhere a piano, a high-tech kitchen, laboratory and everything else that a normal house has. You are sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in front of you on a coffee table, you're a bit nervous to be in here. Sans and Undyne are in the kitchen talking about something that you can't hear, you picked up your cup but then realised you didn't have any lips you sit there for a while on how to drink the tea but then realised you still had your pendant with you. You  
search your pockets and found the pendant, you quickly slip it on and slowly you turn back to your normal human form, you picked up your cup again and take a sip when you are sipping on the tea Undyne and Sans came into the room, Sans didn't seem surprised by your change of appearance but Undyne was she is pointing at you stuttering and shaking her head side to side trying to see if this is fake or not.

"You know pointing is rude right?" You sipped your tea a smirk on your face at Undyne's priceless reaction, she stared blankly then stops pointing and mutters a "Sorry." You say it's okay and asked how is training on powers going to go.

"*well i thought that we start with the basics"

"And that is?" You raised a brow.'

"*soul seeing* You raised an eyebrow at the odd name well a bit lame too.

"Okay, then when and where are me gonna start?"

"*well we need a quiet and peaceful place to do it and here is not really a great place you have any ideas?" You think for a second there aren't many places here that are quiet and peaceful like, you try to think of a place than an idea pop up in your head.

"What about my place? I have a lot of peaceful stuff in there well in the backyard I have like a goddamn Asian type of forest and stuff like there is a mini waterfall and all that." Undyne is barely holding in her excitement then suddenly.

"OM MY GOSH YOU HAVE A LIKE ANIME KIND OF BACKYARD LIKE THOSE ONES THAT HAVE BAMBOO TREES, SAKURAI, WHITE ROCKS AND OH MY GOSH A MINI WATERFALL?!?!?!? HOW BIG IS YOUR HOUSE???? AND HOW MUCH MONEY DO YOU HAVE?!?!?!?!?"

"It's actually a private condo an expensive one but it's really cool I'm planning to get a better one actually." Undyne squeals and jumps around the room.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD SANS WE ARE GOING NOW!!" Undyne rushed to the door, opens it and rushed outside.

"*uh kid is that place like monster friendly?"

"Well, the owner of the place and all that is Midnight she is pretty rich one of the richest people? I don't really know but she built that place for all the Mafia members and the kind homeless people helps them get a job and all that stuff the rent for them isn't that big and she can pay us and do the rent for us as in like not make us do rent, but we wanted to help her and not make a big trouble for her and all that." Your words get quiet and you're rubbing the back of your neck a bit of blush coming to your face as you are a bit flustered about this. When Sans was about to say something a honking noise startled both of you.

"COME ON SANS, (Y/N) WE GOT TO GO TO THAT AWESOME PLACE THAT YOU HAVE (Y/N)!!!" You and Sans chuckled a bit on Undynes excitement.

"*your boss seems like a really, really nice and awesome person" You giggled.

"She is." You guys stand there for a while then you spoke up.

"We should probably go to Undyne now she is gonna get impatient."

"*yeah we should" You walked to the door and looked around where Undyne's car is it's a Red Captiva you don't know what product is but you didn't care you walked up to the car.

"COME ON (Y/N) WE GOT TO GO TELL ME YOUR ADDRESS!!" You giggled and hopped in the car in the back seat while waiting for Sans to come you told Undyne the address when Sans got on and put on the seat belt Undyne drove off like a madwoman.

\-----Timeskip brought you by trying to not die from Undyne's driving and also here are some examples of what your garden looks like----

[Building Something like this](http://elitechoice.org/wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Acqua_Livingstone_tower_mai.gif)

[Lobby](http://www.fort-lauderdale-condos-for-sale.com/images/F1220448_201_60.jpg)

[Garden](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8f/d9/92/8fd99270d7acb0a270fc56c457103b6b.jpg)

[Or this](https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjA6aK_vtbLAhXCJZQKHb6gBpkQjBwIBA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.soothingwalls.com%2Fblog%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2015%2F05%2FZen-garden-with-buddha-statuary.jpeg&bvm=bv.117218890,d.dGo&psig=AFQjCNF9oJNh0z8DEd-oXw4rHt0Q6kiHOg&ust=1458811323184060)

[Dojo](https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwjE7brJ3dbLAhUCmZQKHQ_6DSQQjBwIBA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fstatic.wixstatic.com%2Fmedia%2F52d4d9_d9f16ede375c48c2bd874eb2459009ef.jpeg&psig=AFQjCNF4ZgbHtRA7RgbCIt5fL4Q_rHS5VQ&ust=1458819784713855)

[Pool Kind of What it looks like](https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwil6oaF3tbLAhWHJpQKHdVrBRgQjBwIBA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2Fa2%2Fff%2F3d%2Fa2ff3d6057c1538f718881aa904d0196.jpg&bvm=bv.117218890,d.dGo&psig=AFQjCNEvgkCHSBsTLhGXQumN-_6Bw5ev-A&ust=1458819941680762)

\-----okay back to story!----

You got off the car and landed on the ground a bit motion sick from that ride you got from Undyne, you mentally question on how Undyne has gotten a driver's license. Sans chuckled at your nauseous state you only weakly glared at him, Undyne painful dragged you to the lobby.

"OH MY GOSH THIS PLACE IS SO COOL!" This time you chuckled and stand up.

"You better be quiet there are other people in here." Undyne once opened mouth was closed the second when you mention that.

"So where is your stuff?"

"It's on the second last floor." Undyne and Sans look at you confused.

"Why is it at the second last? I thought plants and stuff grow from the ground and stuff?" Undyne made hand gestures to approve her point.

"My garden is indoors and also my pool and dojo." Undyne's face turned surprised and amazed in like seconds. You walked to the elevator and slipped your card in the scanner.

"Why do you have to scan?" Undyne looks over your shoulder to see what is happening.

"Well, we don't want burglars to come and steal things here now do we?" You smirked the elevator dings and opens its doors, you stepped in Sans and Undyne followed. You pressed the button on the elevator where your garden is and waited.

*Imagine Elevator Music Playing*

The elevator dings and opens, you stepped out and so did Sans and Undyne, just in time for the elevator to ding again and close. Undyne's mouth opened wide at the scenery in front of her and looks around carefully to not trot or hurt any plants here.

"*huh i'm surprised it's not stuffy in here" You smiled.

"We have hidden air vents here and there to make the room more relaxing." You looked around to see your gardener watering your mango and bonsai trees you waved at them and they noticed you and waved back happily.

"*people work here?" You nod.

"Yeah, these people use to be farmers and that so they volunteer to look after my garden for free." Sans looks at you raising his somewhat eyebrow.

"Of course, I choose to pay them, they do pretty good jobs."

"*i'm surprised no one here is that greedy and spoiled here"

"Midnight always choose the right people to work here, she has an excellent taste and she is good with other things too."

"*she sounds perfect"

"She is but she denies it saying that she has a kind and pure heart or soul for your matter but she says she has suffered a lot and can be sadistic but rarely." There was a bit of silence except for Undyne's shouts of everything is cool and apparently she found your dojo and all your swords and ninja/assassin things. You clapped your hands and startled Sans.

"So when are we gonna start coach?" Sans looks surprised for a sec then looks around.

"*over there will do" He is pointing to a wooden bench that's under a sakura tree it's not spring yet since you are in winter seasons right now so the tree looks dead except for all the non-seasonal trees around it.

"Well, what are we waiting for come on!" You started walking to the area and Sans followed, you reached the place and sit on the grass (yes there is grass inside the garden soo awesome) and crossing your legs Sans sits in front of you, nervously sweating for some reason.

"Sans why are you nervous?" You cocked your head to the right to feature that you are confused, Sans only rubbed the back of his vertebrae.

"*sorry kid it's just that i haven't done this before just _planting_ it out there."

"Did you just make a pun?" You straighten you head.

"*sorry kid just part of me you gotta _beleaf_ it" You groaned at his pun and he only laughs.

"Just get this on with." You grumbled you tried to look annoyed but a smile creeps up your face. Sans chuckled and stares straight at you.

"*okay kid no-"

"Stop calling me a kid Sans I'm only 23!"

"*sorry" He cleared his throat you think it's a habit of his.

"*now i need you to think about your soul, it's a heart kind of shape" You start thinking of it in your head.

"*okay now close your eyes" You raised an eyebrow.

"How will that let me see souls?"

"*you need to know how to pull a soul out and see it before that" You shrugged and followed his instruction, slowly closing your eyes you imagine an (f/c) heart shape a bit hazy from the aura or flames around it.

"*now try to mentally reach towards that soul and pull it out" You raised your right arm and reached towards it not noticing that in real life you are cupping your hands where you think your soul is, then you slowly mentally grab it gently and pull it out. You felt a tug on your body but still slowly pushing it out of you, Sans is silent and watching you doing your thing. When you think it's fully out you slowly open your eyes and looked down to your hands and gasped, it's an (f/c) heart with aura/flames around it like you imagined it's slight floating above your hands, you use your left hand to touch it and felt a sudden jolt throughout your body you gasped again but careful to not drop the soul. You look at Sans and his reaction is shocked you think that he is surprised by this.

"*wo-wow kid didn't expect ya to get it that quickly" He leans towards your soul careful to not to touch it, you looked away a bit flustered at how close he is, you barely know him and he is this close to you.

"W-well I am an um f-fast learner." You slightly bragged, he chuckles and leans back.

"*well i think you did a great at that kid" This time you didn't even care that he called you kid, this time, it's great to be praised for something you did on the first time awesomely. You rubbed the back of your neck with your right hand left hand still holding your soul, you decided to look at your soul closer so you did you see tiny cracks here and there and stitches it's a bit hard to see because of the aura/flames but you can see them if you squint. You guys hear a loud crash and bang, you squeaked and your soul quickly going back to your body, you quickly scrambled up and run towards the sound the sound came towards your dojo you slammed opened your shoji and saw Undyne protecting herself from Sakura.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?!?!" You shouted in anger since you perfectly organised dojo is messed up and that Sakura is attacking Undyne.

"I'm here to kill this pest in your dojo Shadow." Sakura snarled and glared at Undyne she leaped towards Undyne pulling her katana out, you step in the way and blocked the sword by hand you hands slightly bleeding from the sharpness of it, you bit your lip from the pain of the wound. Sakura leaned back her red eyes flaring with anger.

"Tch." Sakura pointed her katana in front of you.

"Shadow you better move I am doing you a favour here." You glare at her she twitches a bit from your glare, you feel blood dripping from your hands but you didn't care you blood was boiling at the disrespect from Sakura you take a deep breath trying to calm your anger.

"Care to explain why you are on my floor and dojo Sakura?" You crossed your arms ignoring the stinging from your palms. She pales slightly knowing what will happen if she says the wrong words in this situation you are not called the Second Leader for no reason.

"Sh-she I-um." Sakura stutters her words trying to make up an excuse.

"You are dismissed Sakura." You glare at her. She gulps and sheaths her katana and runs away, you sigh and fall on your knees noticing the blood pouring out of your palms, huh the pendant really goes for the great contrast.

"SHIT DUDE ARE YOU OKAY?!?" Undyne carefully picks you up, you grinned.

"I'll be fine can you uh get one of my friends here? She should be close by near where the animal resting place is can you get her right now she know how to deal with this." You hiss a bit from the pain, Undyne runs out of the dojo to find your friends Sans behind confused on what happened but won't question on yet until you are bandaged.

\-----(Undyne's POV)-----

I quickly grabbed (y/n) and walked out of the dojo I'm panicking from this situation I looked around trying to find this friend of (y/n)'s I found them near the animal place where (y/n) told me where to go.

"Hey (y/n) what does your friend look like?"

"Uh, medium brown hair tied into a ponytail should be around where the tigers are." Her voice is a bit weak maybe the operation thing that made (y/n) into a monster weaken her quite a bit? I looked around and found the gal she is humming near the tigers like what (y/n) I realised the girl has a long tiger tail and ears coming out the tail swaying side to side.

"HEY!" I shouted towards them they turn around their first reaction was surprised but then to worry and panic when they saw (y/n).

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you (y/n)?!" Their voice muffled by their hands, they reached towards (y/n).

"Heya Ash nice new look you got there you happy that you finally are the thing that you love?" (y/n) voice weakened a bit but they laugh.

"OH MY GOSH (Y/N) STOP JOKING AROUND AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN?!" Uh, the girl Ash yelled at (y/n) and looked at her hands while I'm still holding (y/n).

"Eh, accidents happens can you kindly patch me up, tiger?" (y/n) winked at Ash and she rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Yeah, yeah okay I will um." She looks at me and nervously smiled.

"Can you please put her down?" I nod and carefully put (y/n). Ash walked off when she came back she got a first aid kit, tea, and water. She laid those down and carefully stitch (y/n) back up.

\-----Back to normal POV-----

"Thanks, Ash you're a saver," Ash smiled and shake her head as she stitched your palms back up.

"It's okay but I got to ask why are you this weak? You're usually stronger than this." You shrugged.

"Don't know maybe something to do with my powers and monster stuff?"

"Mhm, maybe and who are the muscular fish lady and short skeleton?"

"Oh people that's gonna help with my powers I'm a fast learner which is a good thing since the mission is on in about 6 hours?"

"Mhm, it is I'm happy that we get this appearance, though."

"Yeah me too mate" There was silence except for the animals snores, playful roughhousing and loud snobby eating. Even Undyne and Sans are quiet you looked at them and noticed that they are gone.

"They're talking in your dojo (y/n), the maids are already cleaning up the mess too."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that monster appearance helps our sense of the actually real thing." Ashley finishes off you stitching and bandaging.

"Done."

"Thanks again Ash."

"You're welcome now go away I want to look after my animals alone." You chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah okay the tiger lady." You walked towards the dojo and find it completely spotless, you see Sans and Undyne talking and walked up to them.

"Are you sure she is ready for that Sans?" You hear a bit of their conversation you can't help but eavesdrop on it (since you are an assassin) while you walk towards them slowly.

"*yes she did a good job of bringing out her soul she technically had no problems with it"

"Yeah but did you just see her now? She was bleeding out with only two cut wounds."

"*two palm-sized cut wounds undyne that's understandable she had a bit of a thing called blood-loss" Undyne looks at Sans for a bit and sighs.

"Fine but you are doing most of the work."

"*fine by me" They have finished they conversation when you reached up to them.

"Hey, guys what's happening?"

"*your training is starting now Shadow"

***TRAINING START***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this seems rushed please tell me if it is! I will update as mush as I can I don't think I can update each week since I have a busy life but hey who knows?


	7. Dressing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I got the thing working now you have this chapter! Sorry this one is 5k writers block sucks but I hope you like it!

"*okay first things first undyne is going to tell you what will happen"

"SANS YOU LAZY FUCK!!" Undyne yelled at Sans, you giggled at her. Sans grin only has gone wider.

"*come on undyne you know i am a lazy bone." He winked at Undyne, Undyne only huffed out her frustration and looked at you also grinning.

"ALRIGHT PUNK! First, we are going to do some dodging exercise!" Easy you thought but then changed your mind a bit when an aqua spear appeared in Undyne's hands then she throws it at you trying to aim for your head. You side-step out of the spear's way, you look at her unimpressed and then eyes widened a bit, there are floating spears around Undyne and Sans no longer next to her.

"ALRIGHTY THEN PUNK! IF YOU CAN SURVIVE MY ATTACKS FOR 30 MINUTES STRAIGHT YOU CAN DODGE ANYTHING!" She points her blue scaly finger at you.

"AND IT STARTS NOW!" The aqua spears start flying at you at high speeds, you started dodging the spears as quick as you can moving around your dojo evening walking on the walls since apparently the pendant goes for appearance and blood and all that but not weight, none of the spears leaving a scratch yet. You then suddenly faced a yellow spear you ran towards it to jump over it but then the spear disappeared and you hear a 'whoosh' behind you, you quickly looked behind you and see the yellow spear there.

"Shit." You quickly twisted to the left your body when the spear launched towards you, it scratched your right side, you hissed at the pain the spear is not disappearing yet. You looked at Undyne she has been standing there for the whole thing smirking and grinning at your actions. You huffed and quickly looked for a weapon to block the spears, the closest weapon near you is two short scythes near you-you assumed that Midnight added new and more weapons to your dojo and collection. The scythes are glowing but you didn't care you quickly grabbed the scythe just in time for a spear come at you, you sliced the spear it hazed out and dinged you raised an eyebrow at this then you looked at Undyne. Her expression was surprised at first you quickly glance at Sans and noticed that he is also shocked you looked at Undyne again but, this time, she has a grin on her face.

"FINALLY, PUNK IT WAS GETTING BORING ON YOU DODGING ALL THE TIME!"

"How many minutes has it been?" You straighten your combat posture.

"*about 10 minutes and it's 5:10pm" You groaned at the slow time but focus back on Undyne, she summons more spears than before. You shifted your posture a bit calculating the possibility to defeat Undyne under 20 minutes a little challenge for yourself to pass the time, you glance at your dojo trying to look for anything that that will help you with the challenge. You see your ropes and handcuffs and then glanced behind Undyne to see she is in front of a pole, perfect. Just in time for your zone out, the spears come at you faster than the last ones, you quickly cut them or block them with your weapon and when there is an opening you dash towards the handcuffs and grabbed then, you quickly turn towards Undyne but the spears are here again with no opening "shit" you thought you looked at Undyne she has the smuggest expression you have seen in your whole life.

You glared at her as hard as you can you wish you can teleport but you haven't learned that yet! You groaned and try to teleport yourself near her you looked at the ceiling and then behind Undyne she isn't behind the pole anymore but somewhere near in front of you about 6 ft in front of you, you smirked at the joke but concentrated on the battle you feel a heavy weight on you, you close your eyes and take a deep breath you hold that breath. You open your eyes and see that everything is in slow motion, you look at the spears and then at Undyne she still has a smug look on her face you shifted your feet and launched yourself at her dodging the spears, Undyne's expression slowly turns into a surprised one, you smirked and went behind her you still holding the cuffs you quickly cuffed her arms behind her back you smile in triumphant when the cuffs finally snapped together you exhaled stopping the slow motion. You stand up and straighten your posture Undyne turns around still cuffed and has the most surprised face ever.

She stared wide eyed and mouth wide at you nothing coming out of her mouth, you glance at Sans and see that he is shocked to you chuckled at the monster's state.

"I guess that's the end of the exercise?" You looked at them smugly, Undyne looking at Sans trying to get an explain out on what you did. After a few minutes of Undyne and Sans regaining their posture, curiosity takes over them.

"YO (Y/N) HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Undyne grabs your shoulders shaking you violently somehow the cuffs snapped and is just around Undyne's wrist.

"Do what?" You smirked.

"THAT thing when you like moving so fast like Sans couldn't even keep up!!"

"What?"

"THAT THING WHEN YOU ARE SO FAST AND I COULDN"T, EVEN SANS YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" She shaking you so violently that you are a bit dizzy from it, you only giggled at her frustration.

"DON'T GIGGLE TELL ME YOUR SECRETS WOMAN!!!" You started laughing now and Undyne only looks at you angrier now she grabs her hair trying ever so hard to figure it out. To be honest you don't remember this slow motion technique you have it's not your new powers even though it's possible but you had this technique ever since you meet Midnight she taught you many things you can't even remember all of them maybe you should ask her when you see her.

"Hehehe I actually don't know at all I don't remember."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER?!?! THAT IS THE MOST AWESOMENESS MOVES I HAVE EVER SEEN!!"

"OI WOULD YOU GUYS KEEP IT DOWN HERE?!" Ashley comes barging in slamming the shoji her tiger tail lashing out violently to side to side, her ears are also twitching an angry expression on her face.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT THE ANIMALS ARE SLEEPING GUYS!!" Ashley crossed her arms and glared at you and Undyne she narrows her eyes, even more, to see the mess in the dojo.

"Heh sorry about that Ash, Undyne is just shouting at me from a technique that I used." You rubbed the back of your neck guilty as you explained on what's going on.

"Uh huh well can you keep it down animals are sleeping." Ashley closed and the shoji and went back to her business. You looked at Undyne and she is glaring at you demanding for answers. Sans slowly walked into the scene.

"*so buddy care to tell us what you did, look like you had this technique for a long time" You shrugged you don't entirely remember.

"Don't know guys I guess I had this for a long time, I guess I just noticed just now." You looked at the scythes looking at the cravings you look around the dojo, found a place to put it in you walked to the spot and put it in.

"Hey, Sans what's the time?" Sans takes a flip phone out of his pocket and turns it on.

"*5:31pm looks like exercise is over and my job is done" Undyne only narrowed her eye at Sans muttering that she was the one that did the job you giggle at this. Maids started coming in the dojo cleaning up the mess that you and Undyne made you thank them and left the dojo, Undyne and Sans following.

"Well, it looks like we got to leave now punk we got to get ready for that political party thing." Undyne and Sans started heading towards the elevator and waved you goodbye you waved back and think about what you should do.

You started walking towards the animal's resting hoping to see your favourite animal there, you found them near the feeding station it turns it's head towards you and rushed towards you.

"Oof hey there bud whatcha up to." It started snuggling on to you happy to see you, you petted it and gave it a final hug before you headed towards the elevator. You reached the door and pressed the down button on the elevator.

"WAIT (Y/N)!" You turned your head and see Ashley jog towards you.

"Emma, Lily and Mary texted me to ask you if you wanna hang out with us for the party or mission you can say." The elevator dings and you stepped in with Ashley you pressed the button on the ground floor.

"Hmmm sure as long as I get to wear shorts under the dress." Ash snorted.

"Yeah yeah whatever." You smile and you both waited. The elevator dings and you step out you suddenly got tackled by a figure around your torso you fall down and hit your head on the ground, you groaned and rubbed your head you look down to see Lily her curly orange hair to a French plait she looks up at you with a grin on her face. You noticed that her once blue round iris is shaped like a lily now and there is a pendant also around her neck, you giggled at her and stood up Lily let's go and now hugs you, you chuckled at this.

"Hey, Lil love your eyes what's up?" She let's go of you again and giggled.

"Oh, nothing just missed ya since Iri had a head start on hugging you first." You scoffed.

"Am I like a teddy bear to you guys?" You crossed your arms and stared at Lily a playful glare on your face she only giggled and shrugged, you see in the background the doors opening Mary and Emma coming in. You waved at them and they waved back and walked towards you, you see that Emma has a wooden bracelet on both of her arms and nature like a crown on filled with different colours of flowers and Mary once had short curly light brown her but now dark blue like the ocean.

"Nice change of appearances guys." They smiled at you and nodded everyone heard the elevator ding and everyone stepped out of the way, the elevator door opens and Alphys stepped out she see you and walked towards you with something in her hands. You raised an eyebrow Alphys only shake in nervousness.

"H-hey (y-y/n) I g-got so-some thi-thing th-that yo-you mig-might like." She hands you a small boxed likely to hold a ring or earrings you gently grabbed the box with your right hand and opened the box and want do you know it contained a silver/gold ring with the clan's symbol on it with small milky white pearls around the ring and the silver/gold earrings are like tear-drops and also small milky white pearls around it to you stared eyed wide at it since it looks absolutely beautiful you used your left hand to cover your awning mouth.

"Wow Al why did you give me these and how did you make something this pretty?" Everyone look and are too enticed on the beautiful jewellery in front of you. Alphys blushed and looked at the ground twiddling her fingers.

"W-well Mid-midnight made t-the ring and ea-earrings I only p-put the pe-pearls in." You looked at her crouched down to her level and hugged her.

"Thank you." You whispered.

"It'sokaytheringandearringsaretohelpyouwithyourappearancechangingintoanythingthatyouwanttolooklikeandithoughtsinceyoulikethisithoughtyouwouldbemorecomfortablewiththesejewelrythanapendant." She rambled on but you understood her completely and others didn't even catch on what she just said you giggled and took off the pendant and handed it to Alphys you appearance hazing a bit but then your back to your skeleton self you friends gasped a bit but you only chuckled.

"What didn't expect a skeleton to POP in?" You stretched successfully popping a bone and you sigh at the feeling. Some of your Mafia friends groaned others snorted or scoffed. You look at the jewellery box and closed it.

"Well, guys we got a bit of shopping to do." Your Mafia friends high five and started heading out to the door, you stood up glanced at your friends and looked at Alphys.

"Hey, Al you want to hang out with us?." Alphys looked at you and shook her head.

"N-no tha-thank yo-you I need t-to see my gir-girlfriend fo-for the pa-party." You nodded your head and start walking towards your friends.

\-----TIMESKIP BY TRYING OUT CLOTHS IN MONSTER FORM-----

"OH MY GOD TRY THIS ONE (Y/N)!!" Lily handed you a dress it has pink frills, strapless with black laces and a white silver belt around the waist of the dress plus it's short.

"Uh, Lily I think Ash would like this, not me." You handed the dress back to Lily and she pouted who knew that she is an Erinyes instead of the dark colours themed for erinyeses, she has orange and black wings and black horns nothing like the dark themed erinyeses you thought. Everyone has shown off their monster appearances happy to have powers and appearances like it, Ashley as a Tiger, Lily an Erinyes, Mary a Sorceress, Iris a black cat and Emma a Dryad. Everyone had little trinkets that they wear for human appearance meanwhile, we are in a dress store that caught our eyes lucky it's monster friendly that store is called 'Silks and Outfits' the title stayed true to the clothes in here, the interior is purple and black but there are clothes in here that have many different colours all in good shades.

You see everyone doing a fashion show like thing show off the dresses, posing and having fun you smile at their happiness and you started headed off to a random direction trying to look for a dress too since your friends insisted on you wearing a dress, you look through aisles and aisles trying to look for a good dress that is formal but doesn't limit your fighting style. You hear laughter well mostly your friends but another laughter is being heard near your friends you walk towards them and see a spider like monster chatting with them Ash is a bit scared of the monster since she has arachnophobia you used to but you somehow got rid of it.

"Fu-huhuhu I'm glad that I can help you dearies do you need any more help?" You cleared your throat and the monster turned around.

"Oh! Why hello dearie!"

"Hello um, may I ask what's your name?"

"Why the owner of the shop of course! Muffet fu-huhu." You smile at her happy that it isn't some random monster hitting on your monster friends.

"I'm (y/n) nice to meet you Muffet." You reached your left hand towards her and she take it and shake hands with you.

"My what a beautiful name! How can I help you, dearie?" You look at your friends to see that they have already gotten their perfect dresses, you raised an eyebrow and they giggled and nodded their heads you sigh and look back at Muffet.

"Well um can you help me pick out a dress?" You rubbed the back of your neck.

"Why of course dearie! Same party like your friends?" You raised an eyebrow but nodded. Muffet giggled and walk towards a direction you follow her, she goes and picks out a dress and showed it to you but you shake your head to it since like it so lacy that it barely covers anything for a while she has continued picking out dresses for you until you can across one. It's a long flowing dress with straps the material is smooth and silky Muffet handed to you and told you to try it on, you walked to the dressing rooms and went in one you closed the door and take off your clothes and started putting on the dress it's comfortable on you, there is a black and white belt with it, you put it on, it's snugly tight around your waist. You look at the mirror twirling in the dress you, you thought that you look decent it's a bit hard for your skeleton appearance your moon necklace still around your neck and your two rings, you remember about the ring and earrings that Alphys gave you, you searched through your clothes to find the box and opened it you put the ring on first since you don't have any ears for the earrings, you take off the ring on your right finger and put the silver/gold pearl ring on it instead.

It gleamed in the light you thought it was a little bit weird to have a skeleton wear a dress that is like this but you loved the dress any way you thought that for a better appearance you will have to be human but your eye sockets stayed the same, you felt a tug on your chest and you slowly shifted into your human from you gasped surprised and look down at your hand your human form again but then groan on not know how to change back you look in the mirror and realised that your eye sockets didn't change it's still dark pit holes but your iris is there instead of the white prick. You smiled and twirl around again not noticing the little black spider watching you it quietly giggled and scrambled off, even thought you look mostly human you can be mistaken for a monster which is perfect! You take your dress off and look at yourself in the mirror you trace your scars carefully remembering how you got them painful battles and useless ones.

You sigh and got into your jeans and turtle-neck a bit easier with meat on your bones you chuckled at the joke and checked that you have everything and walked out of the dressing room with the dress folded in your arms. You see Muffet at the register your friends paying for their dresses you walked over then Ashley came over to you.

"Hey is that the dress you gonna by?" You nodded and smiled, you walked to Muffet.

"Why hello, dearie found what you wanted?"

"Yes, actually it's a beautiful dress." You blushed a bit as Muffet takes the dress and puts it in a bag.

"How much is it?" You take out your wallet and waited for Muffet to tell you the price, Muffet only shook her head and handed you the bag.

"Don't worry dearie this is on the house fu-huhu." You blinked.

"A-are you sure? I don't mind the pric-" She shushes you with one of her spiders arms.

"It's okay dearie like I said this is in the house fu-huhuhu." She only insisted, you sigh and thank her for the gift.

"Fu-huhuhu it's okay dearie." She waved her 4 arms as you walk out of the store and meet up with your friends you waved back happily and jogged towards the cafe knowing that your friends will be there.

"S-stop it!" You turned around trying to find the source of the voice you ran towards the source to find it near a bar you squint your eyes to see a bunny monster grabbed by a man.

"S-stop it! Yo-you're hu-hurting me!" You ran towards the monster and human to see that the man's face is flustered 'Probably drunk' you thought you reached towards the man's arm that is holding the bunny's you shoved the arm off and stood in front of the man making sure the bunny is behind you.

"You should listen to her mate." You looked at him bored, the man scoffed.

"Oh? And what are you planning to do? Scream like a little girl like that bunny over there? Scream for help? Be a whiny bitch?" The man's words slurred because of his drunken state, you glared at his sexist comment.

"No, but I think you will." You smirked.

"Oh, and what ar-" You twisted the arm of the man that you hold on to and slammed him to the ground with both of his arms behind his back you tighten the twist.

"Ow ow ow STOP STOP IT HURTS!"

"Aw look who is being a whiny bitch now dick head." You growled as you twisted his arms as he wriggles underneath you. You glanced to your right as you see your friends there a bit shocked but ran towards you anyways.

"Yo (y/n) what happened?" Ashley talked to you as she glanced at the man, you only scoffed.

"Asshole happened." Ashley only chuckled and you see in the corner of your eyes that Mary is getting her phone out.

"Hey, guys have anything on you to help me tie him up?" Lily handed you rope, you grabbed it and tie the man's arms together you got off him grabbed his shirt and yank him off the ground to stand up then pushed him to the ground into a sitting position, the bunny only stood there in wide shock and amazement.

"Now here is something that we are going to do to you." You look at him in the eyes something you do when you are dealing with these kinds of things.

"You either stop being a sexist and racist bitch or." Mary has her phone in her hand showing the man the phone.

"You go to jail for sexism and assault." You look at him barely holding up three fingers.

"On the count of three, you will make your choice."

"One." One finger down.

"Two." Another one down Mary's finger is on the call button and you see the man sweat profusely.

"Thr-"

"OKAY OKAY I'LL STOP!!!" The man yelled as you stop your counting and let you hands fall down.

"I'll stop okay?! Just don't put me in jail!" The man yelled again on his knees begging, you only scoffed at his weak begging.

"For real?" You raised an eyebrow questioning him.

"Yes YES!! I mean it!" You sigh if you weren't in the public right now you would've killed him on the spot when he is a sexist bitch.

"Fine but if I find you doing that again." You look at him in the eyes smirking.

"You're GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME." You didn't know that your eyes flared up a bit scaring the man to death he scrambled to the wall of the bar head hitting on the large windows, he nodded quickly.

"Good." Emma got the man and untied his back your friends are proud of your act, also the monsters inside the bars too. The man scrambled to his feet and ran away from you, you only huffed and turned to the bunny feeling a bit sorry for your act that shook the bunny up a little.

"Sorry about that is your arm okay?" The bunny snapped out of her trance looking at you, her eyes wide, she smiled and nodded gratefully.

"Thank you for that!" You nodded happily that she is safe.

"No problem."

"Um, why don't you come in?" You looked at the bar and looked at your friends they shook their heads and Mary tapped on her watch 'It's almost time.

"No thanks, maybe I'll come back later?" The bunny's ears dropped a little but turned back to their original position.

"It's okay Miss goodbye!" The bunny ran into the bar you see through the large window see is talking to a flame monster and point at you while keeping her eyes on the monster. Her smile is cute you thought, you felt a hand on your shoulder it's Mary she nodded her head.

"Good job (y/n) but it's time for us to prepare for the party now." You nodded and rubbed the back of your neck and looked at the bar again to see a child there they have a magenta and blue sweat on and pants their skin is olive and their hair is short with a bob-like haircut. You shake your head and walked towards your condo your friends following you.

\-----(Time skip to the building or condo you can say 'whoosh')-----

The girls giggle as you reached into your pocket for your key and unlocked the door you opened the door to let the girls in, they are talking about how difficult boys can be you scoffed at their silly conversation. You turn on the lights and grabbed some drinks for the girls they go to the living setting up their dresses some leaving the condo and come back just to get some make-up or dressing supplies. You come back to find that your room is trashed with make-up, shoes, necklace and other shenanigans you laughed at this as you aren't really much of a fashion girl but can still be in it. Everyone started dressing up to find the perfect thing to wear for the party even though you said that it's a mission they only replied that it won't harm on being pretty for once, you only huffed at their comments. You started getting dressed too, taking your clothes off putting them in the laundry basket and take a shower you relaxed into the shower as the warm water seeped on to you.

You think about the monsters glad that they, at least, have some part of political rights but that still won't stop the Mafia side of them the king, queen, and ambassador tried their best and still are 'They have quite a lot of determination on them' you think as you clean yourself in the shower, you think that's enough cleaning and turned off the water you step out and grabbed a small fluffy white towel to dry your hair you rubbed the towel on your head you walked to the mirror and look at yourself your hair messy from the towel rubbing but then you think for a while. You sigh and went out of the bathroom and go to the closet, you have your own personal private bathroom connected to your bedroom so you weren't worried that someone will see you naked only having a towel on your shoulders, you grabbed some shoes and a bit of jewellery. You searched your room to find your dress not here you sigh and thought that you must have forgotten it in the lounge room you got a large fluffy towel and warped it around your torso.

You grabbed the knob of your bedroom door and opened it you walked into the lounge room and see your dress laid out on the floor you huffed and pick the dress up ignoring the stares of your friends as they giggled on your half naked state. You walked to your bedroom and closed the door, you get to dress and look in the mirror you twirl a bit and wear your shoes and put on jewellery not too much since you might fight with the enemies. You made some adjustments putting weapons, here and there hidden but easy to access, you did your hair and your light make-up when you are done you hear your door knock.

"Come in." The door opens to see Emma in a green frilly short dress you see she is wearing shorts, the mission doesn't really require 3 people who can shoot so they only have Iris on that job Emma and Ashley will be shooting but it'll be a bit difficult for them. You adjust your weapons and looked at Emma her blonde hair into a Dutch plait, she is tapping her foot on the floor.

"Yeah yeah Emma in a sec." You finished adjusting and walked out of your room everyone is in the lounge room you enter and see that Mary and Lily are sitting on the couch and Ashley is standing to adjust her dress. Everyone looks beautiful Mary in an orange and blue lacy medium dress, Lily in a pink and baby blue short sleeveless dress and Ashley in a pink ,white and black dress.

"Wow, guys you look spectacular." Everyone either rolled their eyes or giggled. You look at the clock to see it's 7:16pm,

"The limo is here guys we better hurry," Mary said in a quiet voice and walked to the door.

"Limo?" The group said in unison (except of Mary of course), Mary nodded and grabbed the door knob. You followed her Lily and Emma following along.

"G-guys wait!" Ashley shouted putting on her heels and quickly ran after us.

\-----(Timeskip brought you by you looking fabulous)-----

[Ashley's dress](http://g02.s.alicdn.com/kf/HTB177IUFFXXXXXGapXXq6xXFXXXW/221377699/HTB177IUFFXXXXXGapXXq6xXFXXXW.jpg)

[Emma's dress](http://www.davidress.org/images/thumbnails/cute-dresses/one-shoulder-organza-prom-dress-with-sash-91.jpg)

[Mary's dress](https://www.google.com.au/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&ved=0ahUKEwif4srhqe3LAhVnGaYKHWY4DAkQjBwIBA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2Fdb%2Fdc%2Fc2%2Fdbdcc299c2cefe2a06ab4531c8f7884a.jpg&bvm=bv.118443451,d.dGY&psig=AFQjCNFhvbXHhag4Gc4VuRowfBBtuDdnWg&ust=1459596193711771)

[Lily's dress couldn't find the dress I think it looks just imagine a bit of baby blue on it.](http://www.thedresses2014.com/images/Pink%20Yellow%20Short%20Beaded%20Layered%20Tulle%20Prom%20Dress.jpg)

[Your dress I hope you like it](http://www.topwedding.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/10/image/0a1ec84272121956bb5e9b0cfa77f5a5/wedding/Party%20Dresses/LF00106214/Beaded-Pleated-Flowing-Long-Chiffon-A-Line-Prom-Dress.jpg)

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

You guys stepped out of the limo you look at the building admiring at its design the house is white covered in exotic plants well it is more of a huge mansion than a house you see Scarlet at the door she is wearing a red flaming like dress her hair curled with little accessories you also see Iris but she is just wearing shorts, tank top, and a navy blue jumper they are talking to each other discussing something Iris is also carrying a huge sniper, You walked towards them while the others go inside the house.

"Hey, there guys what's happening?" Iris looked at you and ran towards leaving her sniper rifle as she hugs you, Scarlet, only chuckled and said.

"Nothing much only discussing the sniping position to Iris and about the party."

"Hmm, I see nice dress by the way you look lovely." Scarlet flushed a bit rubbing her arms.

"T-thanks." Iris giggled and gave you a piece of paper.

'Looks like you are a flirt-er today.' You didn't know how she wrote that while hugging you but you only chuckled and whispered in her ear.

"I guess I am." You gently blew on her ear and she squeaked and jumped away she huffed in annoyance that only made you chuckled a bit more, you only hope for today to have a good party so that Iris can enjoy too.

But you never know the true future.


	8. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hey guys I'm here for an important message I have a Quotev account you might think that this is not so important but for me I think it is.

You see I have some friends on Quotev that needs my advice on their writing their families are a bit strict on what accounts they can have.

Unlike mine, they need my help with writing, spelling, punctuation and grammar they are quite new to this writing thing.

Unlike me I am still quite new at this but I have more experience at this than they are.

To that degree I think that if I have an Quotev account I can help my friends more.

This story will be continued but!

I will have to post more on my Quotev account since it's a bit hard keeping an eye on both of these accounts.

If you wanted to know what my Quotev account is it is,

TaiyoBimu159

I will post this story on there and update it more than this one.

I have a bit of a free or break-time for me in the mean time so more chapters are updated or published.

I want all of you guys the readers that have read my story I want to announce this,

THANK YOU

Thank you for the Hits, Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks!

It means a lot to me since the first chapter that I published on here I thought of it as a little story to get my peer pressure off.

But thanks to you guys I want this story to be better to have enjoyment to all you readers out there, I want this story where you are glued to it and can't stop reading!

I MASSIVELY Thank you on this I appreciate everyone hit, kudos and comment (even though there is only 2 at the time!).

I thank you so much for this and I hope you forgive me with the difficulties.

This is not my finally goodbye but a beginning to this story,

I will continue it will only take more time and things on my hands but I want you guys to enjoy this like any other!

It's just I will update more on my Quotev than Archive Of Our Own, I apologies for the difficulties but I hope you have a good day!

See ya!


	9. 5om3th1n91s Happ3n3d

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I have this poll or survey on my other account can you take it please?  
> It's something that has been bothering me for a while.   
> So when you have time please take this! https://www.quotev.com/quiz/7766859/Adding-to-my-Story

You entered the mansion to be visited by a bright light your eyes slowly adjusted to the light you hear a grandfather clock tick its time saying that it is now 8 o'clock, you walked to the main room it's huge filled with food, drinks and little bits of odd crystals, the chandelier is crystal to a rich place you thought. You see Midnight talking to the king she is wearing a beautiful midnight blue, silver long flowing dress you realised that the big members here aka only having Midnight, Scarlet and You in the party are wearing long flowing dresses you giggle at the realisation. You walk towards Midnight you eavesdrop on the conversation a bit.  
  
"It'll be fine your Majesty my members will protect the monsters in here." You started to walk a bit slower interested in the conversation.  
  
"Are you sure? I have been receiving messages that this party most not be held or else it will get attacked." You see the King of Monster twiddling his fingers as he is nervous.  
  
"It's okay Asgore we'll capture them before they even attack, we have my best fighters and yours correct?" You feel your chest swirl in pride as she called Scarlet's and your group the best fighters. The king nodded his head but he is still nervous and you are almost close to them now.  
  
"Yes but I am worried of this, what happens if it is something worse than an attack?" Midnight sighed.  
  
"Like I said Asgore our fighters will get rid-hold of them and question where the main group is you shouldn't worry so much." Midnight rested a hand on Asgore shoulder as she is trying to reassure him, you finally stepped into they conversation as they look at you Midnight smile and Asgore has a small smile  
  
"Perfect timing Shadow this is the King of Monster Asgore Dreemurr and your Majesty this is one of my best fighters Shadow." Melody gestured to Asgore then to you, you bowed to Asgore when Melody introduced you to the King, he reached his right hand out and you grabbed it handshaking with the huge goat monster.  
  
"Thank you for coming Shadow I appreciate your cooperation in helping us monsters feel safe." You only nodded your head to the monster and walked off, you hear a bit of the conversation behind you.  
  
"Don't worry about her she is always like that when on a mission like this."  
  
"Is that normal?"  
  
"Yes it is, it's a way for her to concentrate on this important mission."  
You were too far to hear more of the conversation you walked towards  
Scarlet as she keeps on glancing the place, this room has stairs to the second floor and you can almost see a balcony on that floor too. You are next to Scarlet facing the opposite side of her.  
  
"Anything?" You whispered trying to not bring attention to the conversation.  
  
"Hmm, nothing yet but I need you to keep an eye on a certain person in here." Scarlet is the left-hand woman and you are the right so you don't mind listening to her orders, you nodded.  
  
"Care to tell?"  
  
"Tall, wearing a tux and is glancing around the room looks like we have a disguise on us." You nodded again and started looking for the figure you walked up to the second floor to find a better view, you feel your phone buzz in your hidden pocket you take it out to see a text.  
  
"Something is watching us." The text came from Lily looks like something bad is coming on. Another text came in from Iris.  
  
"There is a guy on the balcony standing there doing nothing can someone check them out?" Ashley replied to Iris's text saying that she will do it. You look up from your phone to find Ashley going up the stairs and heading to the balcony it's on the left side of the room, you followed her a bit checking the area and walked towards the railings, looking down at the floor as you try to find anything else suspicious. You secretly put on an earpiece to make your hearing senses better, you listen to Ashley and the figures conversation.  
  
"Hi, there! Enjoying the view?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh yes, I am actually."  
  
"Care to tell why you are here?"  
  
"Oh um..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I uh help the King with hi-his uh pa-paperwork." He is lying, you quickly texted Iris that the figure on the balcony is one of the attackers.  
  
"Oh? You must be close to him then! What's your name?"  
  
"My name is um David."  
  
"Well, then David it's nice to meet you!" You didn't need to look to know what's going on, you quickly glanced around the room to find more suspicious people than expected 'Shit' you quickly texted everyone to get ready for battle as you try to find Midnight and the King, you quickly found the King talking to a monster skeletal tall wearing some type of body armour they are talking a bit loud you walked towards the King and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Your Majesty follow me you are in danger." The King looks at you and nods.  
  
"YOUR MAJESTY WHAT IS GOING ON?" The skeletal monster said loud and confident on his words.  
  
"Papyrus you must get ready." The skeletal monster is Papyrus from what you figure out Papyrus is looking confused then realised something.  
  
"OF COURSE YOUR MAJESTY I SHALL TELL UNDYNE, LD, GD, 01 AND 02 MAYBE SANS TOO." Papyrus saluted and you walked in the direction of the safe zone, the monsters started scattering as they bowed a bit if they are in the King's way. You froze a bit as you hear a gunshot you turn around as the glass smashed and loud screaming is heard in the room 'Great here we go' you hear Scarlet shouting for everyone to evacuate you see a black cloth figure attacking a small goat-like monster.  
  
"Stop!" The small monster yelled 'Great feels like deja vu' you quickly ran towards the attacker a kicked him in the face.  
  
"Go!" You yelled at the small monster and it ran, you faced the attacker it's a female 'What the heck' she wiped her mouth and looked at you, her eyes widen in surprise and quickly turned into fury. She ran at you at full speed ready to punch you, you only dodge her attack and slammed your elbow on her back when she went passed you, more people came onto the floor ready to fight you, you only shifted to your combat position and draw a dagger from your hidden pockets.The attackers only laugh at your weapon you scoffed at their cockiness they started to rush at you when you were about to attack back they stop and started floating a cyan aura surrounding them, they are getting slammed around the walls for a few times and got slammed down 'What the heck just happened?' all the attackers are now unconscious.

Sans is standing near the door his right eye glowing and left is pitch black,  
  
"Sans?" Sans looked at you and smiled.  
  
"Heya kiddo what's up?"  
  
"The roo-what the heck happened to them?!" You gesture to the unconscious people as your confusion only made the skeleton grin, you were about to talk again but heard shooting outside realising who is outside you raced towards one of the windows jumping out not caring that your dress gets torn by it.  
  
"IRIS!!"

\-----(Timeskip brought you by me being a prick and having grammar/punctuation mistakes because grammarly sucks >->)-----

You ran through the gardens in the night trying to find the girl that hugs you every time when you come back from a mission or when you both finish a mission, you see her fighting an attacker about to run towards her you got pulled back by another attacker grabbing your hand.

"Hey there girlie." You froze and calmed down your posture.

"What's a human girl like you joining a monster party like this." You realised that the man the man doesn't see your skeleton eyes as he continues to talk.

"Hey guess what, these monsters are freaks you know that? A pretty girlie like you shouldn't be with freaks and nasty shit." You can feel the smirk on the man's face you silently inhale and exhale as he still continues the cockiness.

"Why don't you join us girlie you uh... could be of use." You feel the man's eyes examining you, you shudder a as he speaks this man is getting on your nerves you turn around the night still covering your face, you breath in and exhale.

"Fuck no." You punched the man to the ground on his face, you hear bones slightly cracking at the force of the punch you have given him. You huffed and look back at Iris again to see she getting slashed by a knife you hear her gasp as she drops her weapon and covers her wound, you then see a sniper aiming at Iris she didn't notice until the shoots wear fired. You feel a heavy weight on you quickly inhale you dash towards Iris tackling her and twisting your back towards the bullets letting them hit you, you hear Iris gasp as the bullets hits you she is feeling it too. Huge burst of pain shoots through out your body feeling the your eyes dim and blood running on your back, you slowly turned around keeping Iris behind you mind feeling hazing as you didn't feel your hands and arms moving then as you slowly fall on your knees and black out.

\-----(TimeSkip again! Brought you by uh him)-----

You open your eyes as you feel yourself floating your dress slightly floating as you look around, you see nothing but pitch dark blackness you think you are in some kind of void. You think that this is some kind of dream vision as you try to look around to find something or anything, you're slowly floating around to see a monster that you saw when Sans teleported you. You reached a hand out to it, it growled a bit from the action but didn't retract back so you touched it's head, smooth like a skull or something you look at it's features. It's like a skeletal monster but just a huge head it's skull is shaped like a animal as you look at it's horns, scars and eyes you softly pet it and it leans into your hand a bit, you slowly stop petting it when it goes behind your back and lightly pushes you hissing a bit from the pain guessing that you still have bullets in your back. You slowly fly follows getting nudge by the monster every now and then when it felt like forever when you finally reached something that's not pitch black darkness, you see a grey in the distance and leaned a bit for to go faster towards the door it's a normal wooden door but grey you look behind you to find nothing the monster is gone you sigh a bit and turned the door knob slowly swinging it opened. The door didn't make a sound as it swing fully opened you slightly floated in the room that the door opened for you, you gasp a bit as you see a giant skeletal monster about 7ft tall look at you it is wearing a black lab coat, grey turtle neck and black pants.  
  
He opened his mouth but only loud static came out you cover your ears at the loud noises and closed your eyes, there was silence but a fluttering of something you open your eyes to see a black moth fluttering towards you. It perch on your head as you float still at the random thing.  
  
**"Hello."** You hear a deep voice a bit more deeper than Sans as you look up to see the trace of the voice even though it feels like he is using his hands.  
  
"Uh h-i." You cough a bit from the dryness of your voice as you gently grabbed your throat from the pain, the monster gently place a hand on your voice.  
  
**"Why are you here?"** He looked down at you in the eyes.  
  
"I-I do-don't know." Your voice slowly came back and you gulped to help your dry throat the monster didn't seem intimating to you but more of a calm and soothing vibe coming off him.  
  
**"Hmmm."** You look at him confused you didn't get a response on the confusion of yours and slowly looked around the room seeing nothing but an empty grey room, you suddenly hear a soft voice.  
  
"(y/n)! (y-n)! Wake up god-dammit!" You hear the voice getting the louder.  
  
"Ash?" The monster out his hand off your shoulder you noticing that his palm has a hole in it the monster looked to his left and narrowed his eye sockets.  
  
**"Seems like the time is up dear see you soon."** He bowed as your eyes slowly faded into whiteness, you were about to ask his name but it was too late till your vision fully faded.  
  
oOo  
  
You slowly opening your eyes again to meet a bright light shining into your unfocused eyes, you put your arm over your eyes to blind the bright light out.  
  
"Ugh turn that light off." You groaned as the light suddenly turned off with a click you let your arm back to it's normal position to see your Mafia friends and monster friends here,  
  
"Oh thank goodness you're awake!" Ashley shouted in happiness as she hugs you groaning a bit in pain as you feel some pain on your back.  
  
"*heh looks like you made it out alive kiddo" Sans says as his grinned widened some how you knowing that he has relief in his eyes, you see 2 new people here one is a human and the other is a goat the looks a bit motherly like.  
  
"Ugh what happened?" You lightly pushed Ashley off you as she is hurting you a bit but you didn't tell.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED PUNK?! YOU BEING AWESOME IS WHAT HAPPENED!!" Undyne shouted a bit as you only chuckled.  
  
"Care to give some details?" Undyne only looks at you like she is admiring you not helping on the details, until Iris noted up.  
  
"You saved me is what happened mostly."  
  
"I know Iri but care to have more details to it?" Iris looks a bit but Lily taken the role to tell.  
  
"You uh killed 10 people and broke all the glass in the mansion." You were a bit shock from the fact.  
  
"Ho-how?" Lily shakes her head.  
  
"*we don't entirely know kiddo those powers aren't fully from the operation"  
  
"Don't worry though Midnight is looking into it and Alphys too."  
  
"We just don't know what entirely happened at the party it went so down hill." Scarlet came in the room her arms crossed.  
  
"Most of the people are uninjured, some of them have a bit of odd residue on them those people are the ones injured or touch though. The residue can be washed off but leaves a strange mark on the witness as suspected we taken the witness to the testing area safely, trying to figure the problem out." You sigh as you realised that you will have more work to do for Midnight and the 'problem' that has apparently appeared up. You were about to speak up again but the new people interrupted you.  
  
"I'm sorry for interrupting but Frisk and me needs to go soon." The goat mother looked at you, she reminded you of someone but it's not coming out.  
  
"My name is Toriel but you can call me Tori (y/n)" It clicked in your mind as she is the queen of monsters herself what is she doing here?  
  
"Frisk and me is here to thank you on saving my son and Frisk's brother." You cocked your head to the right a bit confused but then realised that they are talking about that same goat monster.  
  
"Thank you for saving Asriel for me (y/n) I don't know how to express me gratitude to you." She bowed a  bit but you only waved your hands.  
  
"It's okay your Majesty it's our job to protect people like him right guys?" Your Mafia friends nodded their heads proudly, the Queen rubbed her eyes a bit tearing up at the modesty.  
  
"Thank you!" The small human child signed in ASL at you, you're a bit grateful that you learnt that for a mission on days, you bring your hands back to sign too but hiss at the pain on your back. Everyone was gonna ask if you were okay but the doctor/surgeon came in and told everyone to leave since visiting time is over, you look at the doctor/surgeon taking in his features he has jet black spiked hair, some piercing on his ears and a goatee. You look at the name tag it says 'Trafalgar.D. Law' -*wink wink* * nudge nudge*- he has an bored expression on his face as he faced you with a clipboard he looks at it.  
  
"(y/n) (l/y) your wound has been cause by some serious shoots on the back 5 bullets were lodge near your heart and lungs." 'Great more time on a boring bed.'  
  
"You must stay here for about a month before you can move around." You groaned a bit the doctor/surgeon looks at you and raised an eyebrow you were about to say thank you but a sudden bang came from the door.  
  
"LAAWWW-KUUNNNN!!" From the tone of the intruders voice is a female woman who is bitchy, clingy and dumb but surprisingly the doctors/surgeon's girlfriend, Law's face turned irritated in the next minute you only lay there quietly trying to not hurt your back even more from the horrible girl.  
  
"What?" Law rubbed his template as he is trying to calm down from anger 'Poor guy'.  
  
"Hangout with me! I'm bored stop spending time with this stupid bitch and spend time with me!" You eyebrows scrunch together.  
  
"You're a stupid bitch." You mumble those words but didn't want Law to hear those words, but fortunately Law heard it a smirked rise in interested at your choice of words.  
  
"You know that this is an important patient, this person is a friend of my friend." He said calmly but the expression on his face tells a different story you snicker quietly at the situation.  
  
"Stop talking to that Midnight bitch Law-kun!! You know I am better than her!" Both of your faces turned into anger quickly as she called YOUR BOSS a bitch.  
  
"Excuse me?" You glared at the girl.  
  
"What do you want bitch?! This is a conversation with me and Law-kun not a conversation with a weak limp bitch!" You didn't know that you eyes flared up but you didn't care your tempting to throw this bitch out of the room and so you did, you didn't know how but you raised you hands up to where the girl was and fling it to the left successfully the girl got thrown out of the room.  
  
"Humph." You crossed your arms under your chest as you look to the left not seeing the amused face on the right.  
  
**Okay that is all for now I'm sorry for the short chapter but I've been busy lately but soon I will be having more free-time! Hope you enjoy the chapter and have a good day!**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like that chapter sorry for the short one but when you have time please take this!  
> https://www.quotev.com/quiz/7766859/Adding-to-my-Story


	10. Hey Um Hang Out with Me?

You two stood there in silence until Law started laughing you raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" He only laughed more at your question he is clutching his clipboard trying to not drop it, you chuckled a bit from his voice you politely put a hand your mouth. A few minutes past on his laughing slowly stopping as he dropped the clipboard and walk over to you falling down kneeling beside your hospital bed,  
  
"Falling for me already Trafalgar?" You chuckled a bit at his state his just breathing deeply now trying to regain his posture, he slowly stood up grabbed the clipboard and straighten his posture you are a bit surprised that the doctor's girlfriend hasn't barged in yet.  
  
"T-that was in-interesting." He cleared his throat still having a smile on his face, have I mentioned that you have this strange habit of making people smile? Let's just say that you did it with Law and the author, you flush a bit from his contagious laughter. He nodded towards you and walks out of the room you sigh as you feel a bit at peace listening to the sounds living in the city sometimes doesn't have any peace and quiet, you listen to the beeping monitor you hear a sudden ding on your right, you look over to see your weapons, tattered dress, and phone. You slowly grabbed your phone to look at the message.  
  
???: hey  
  
You raised your eyebrow at the unknown number.  
  
You: Who is this?  
  
???: sans  
  
You: Prove it  
  
The next you know the stranger is calling you on the phone now you literally know it's Sans, you answered it.  
  
"Proof enough kiddo?" You snorted a bit.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it's enough Sans." You stare at the ceiling for a bit until Sans spoke.  
  
"Hey, kiddo."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you always this quiet?" 'Oh no'  
  
"What do you mean?" You hear Sans clearing his non-existent throat,  
  
"Why are you this cold?"  
  
"..." You close your eyes a bit thinking on how to answer this question that the skeleton asked you.  
  
"It's an uh long horrible story really." He stayed quiet waiting for you to say more,  
  
"I-I don't re-really know how to start." You eyes start to feel moist you rubbed your eyes with your hand, thinking about those dark memories. On the other side of the line he is stilling on his bed phone against his skull hearing you sob a bit, he feels a bit guilty about this but is still curious on this simple question that he asked.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." You hang up the call and pressed your hands to your eyes trying to stop the crying but you fail quite miserably, you sobbed there for a while till your body is tired. You slightly let your hand drop to your sides as you look at the white hospital ceiling again, hearing the soft beeps of the monitors and the ticking from the clock on the left side of the wall slowly lulled you to sleep.  
  
\-----(Sans POV)-----  
  
"I-I'm sorry." I hear her say before she hangs up I looked at my phone and dropped it to the bedside table and places my hand on my skull, I feel guilty as fuck now it's not my business on knowing I barely even know her! I groaned at my stupidity feeling the grease on my bed as I turned side to side, I look at the ceiling thinking on why the heck I called her and asked her that question. I was just curious on why she is so dark and cold when she was at the party, I have a flash back on when I entered the party room seeing here there with a dagger in her hand automatically I knocked all of the attackers out with my magic. But then hearing those gunshots she lost her full composure and jumped through the window, I followed her observing on what is happening, she again lost it when the attacker was dealing with her the rage on her face is the scariest thing I have seen in my life but seeing her run towards her team-mate, though. She just sacrificed herself to the bullets that were supposed to be for her team-mate then turning around and using her magic actual magic not the magic that Alphys has programmed on her, her soul shone brightly the colour of the soul is rainbow a mixed of souls together my eyes widen in surprise to see such a rare thing but panicked as I ran out to her as she fell down on her knees.  
  
The blue short haired girl shaken (y/n) a bit and checked her pulse the girl sighed, she lifted (y/n) carrying her bridal style I was surprised a bit that a short person like her can carry (y/n). She walked towards the mansion ignoring me but I followed anyway she went to the safe zone where everyone is a red haired woman walked towards her, she remained me of Undyne but I just pressed down on the questioning.  
  
\-----(Scarlet's POV)-----  
  
'Where the heck is Shadow?!' I looked around frantically having a bad feeling in my stomach as I looked around for the Assassin, finding nothing as I quickly ran back to the safe zone making sure everyone is okay there before I go outside to check on Iris. I double check that the King, Queen and their children's are safe and started walking to the door until Iris came in with (y/n) in her arms I quickly walked towards them.  
  
"What the heck happened?" I look at (y/n) seeing blood drip down on the floor 'Shit' I look at Iris again mouthing.  
  
"She took the bullets for me and got rid of the enemies outside." Iris has a blank expression on her face but from the time I know her she is worried as me, I looked at (y/n) expression a bit pained and pale I huffed at her stupid actions and go looking for Lily, Iris following me from behind. I found Lily with Mary as they focus on the monsters that slight got injured or has some weird residue on them, Midnight is there too examining the monsters and asking them questions. I walked towards Midnight and tapped on her shoulder 'Things are better if you do not panic in situations.' those words echoes in my mind on where Midnight  taught us, she looks at me confused I only stared at her calmly she looks behind me and her eyes widened a bit.  
  
"What happened?" She asked a bit of anger in her voice as she walks towards (y/n) and picked her up herself, I look at her and explained what happened on what Iris told me I see Midnight taking her phone out as she dials a number.  
  
"Okay then make sure things are cleaned up and UN-messed here I'm going to take Shadow to the hospital." I look at her confused as she calls the number and waited for an answer.  
  
"Why? I thought she is hunted down?" Midnight looks at me with a reassuring smile and says okay to the phone as she hangs up.  
  
"It's a private hospital a man there owes me quite a bit there, I'm just taking up one of his favours." I was about to question even more on the situation Midnight used her powers and teleported out, I huffed in annoyance as she disappeared into thin air on me again I look at Iris as she looks at the spot where Midnight is I put a hand on her shoulder and she looks at me.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure Midnight has a plan." Iris only blinked and nodded as I walked to the monsters clearing everything up bit then a sudden burst caused all of the windows to the mansion explode,  
  
"Is everyone okay?!" I shouted to the crowd mostly getting nods and 'I'm okay' from them, I scratch my head in confusion.  
  
"This is going to be a long night."  
  
\-----(Midnight's POV)-----  
  
I teleported as Scarlet was about to questioned me again I feel into darkness and then back to normal colours again, I am in front of the private hospital that Law is in I ran to the lobby with (y/n) in my arms acting panicked.  
  
"Please! Please help me friend!" I acted panicked not like I am already panicking on the inside as I shouted, the nurse looks at me and gasped.  
  
"What happened?!" She covers her mouth as blood drips down to my midnight dress and on the floor.  
  
"M-my friend got shot by a mon-monster terr-terrorist!" I shake bit emphasizing my point as the nurse is quickly dialing the surgeon's number knowing a bit on what my fake life is, the nurse nods.  
  
"Quickly follow me." The nurse lead on as I followed her she lead me to an operating room surgeon already in the room, I see Law there and he nods his head, as I nodded back going in without the nurse placing (y/n) on the operating table.  
  
"What's the situation?" He and I were the only ones in the room as we talked.  
  
"Shot on the back about 5 or 7 times." He put his arm out saying his thing on summoning his powers.  
  
"Room." The familiar blue sphere came out where his hand is and got to his nodachi and cutting up (y/n) I flinched a bit but continued speaking.  
  
"(y/n), (y/n) (l/n) she is my second leader when I am away and she is important to me Law." He hummed as he removed the bullets out and placed them on the right side table, I flinched again at the blood almost vomiting on see the flesh and organs.  
  
"Still have a having that problem Midnight-ya?" I huffed angrily.  
  
"Shush, at least, I'm not dating a bitch for a mission." He narrowed his eyes but still focus on the operation now stitching up the wounds.  
  
"It's for a purpose, Midnight-ya you know that." I looked to the left side not wanting to see Law putting (y/n) back together.  
  
"I know it's just ugh I have fricking Mingo's daughter in my clan and she is causing troubles already why did you give me her?" I rubbed my templates as he cleans.  
  
"There are reasons that you already know Midnight-ya it's a way for us to defeat him having less trouble, Luffy-ya is also getting impatient," I smirked at the name of Luffy, my little brother.  
  
"Hmm that is him I should visit them more often, but how are you going?" I look back at Law to see he is already finished with the operation it's amazing on how he is being done an operation like this for only 15 minutes.  
  
"Fine, everything is going according to plan." I sigh and looked at (y/n).  
  
"That's good I just hope that the monster will have a good life here, though." I look down to the floor I always want the monsters to have a good life here but of course, humanity is afraid of the unknown and goes bad shit crazy about the monsters, Law lifts my chin up his face close to mine I blinked at the closeness of his face.  
  
"You shouldn't be so worried Midnight-ya I am sure they're fine didn't you go to their celebration political party tonight?" He looked at me with a reassuring smile and kissed me I sigh into the kiss and kissed back we stayed like that for a bit but broke it off when (y/n) groaned, I flushed a bit from what happened but Law only smirked.  
  
"Did I tell you that you are a better kisser than that bitch?" I groaned and covered my face with my hands.  
  
"And that you look beautiful in that dress?" He took my hand and kiss it as he looks at me in the eyes.  
  
"Break up with that bitch and I'll say yes," I smirked and crossed my arms as I look at him, he only smirked back and lean down to me as he is slightly taller than me.  
  
"Hmm, later when things are done." I only huffed and walked towards the door swinging my hips a bit knowing that Law is looking I chuckled a bit.  
  
"Well see you later then." I walked out of the door and looked at my phone I frowned I walked front a bit before I teleported to the mansion.  
  
"We need to talk about something Midnight." I looked to my right seeing a shadowy figure I don't need to know who it is.  
  
"What is it?" I looked at them annoyed but only a responding grin came from their face.  
  
\-----(Y/n)'s POV)-----  
  
You slowly open your eyes again to meet darkness but slowly your pupils adjusted to the darkness for you to see, you blink a few times looking around seeing nothing that's in the room. You sigh a bit letting your guard down till slowly the lights went back on, 'Ouch' your eyes hurt a bit from the sudden change of lighting but again they adjusted you here scattering feet on the clean tile floors then suddenly someone comes banging into the room. The person crashed into the wall you hear a bit of a splat on it soon some more people came into the room all looking like they are not from the city, you stare at them surprised on what's going on one of them looks at you and walks towards you.  
  
"naze konnichiha utsukushiijoseiha anata no namae ha nani desu ka?" 'Great Japanese the language you wanted to learn but to lazy to do it' you cock your head to the right confused on what he just said, a woman with black hair chuckled.  
  
"I'm sorry about Sanji's confusing we are still learning English here." She smiled at you, you taking detail on how the woman looked liked tall, slender, somehow big boobs and straight long black hair 'Huh' any boy would fall for her immediately.  
  
"Uh it's fine but can you tell me what's happening right now" The man that spoke to you in Japanese fainted somehow and in now on the floor his blonde hair stained a bit from his nosebleed,  
  
"Is he okay?" You pointed at Sanji that's on the floor still somehow having a nosebleed 'Odd bunch' the woman nodded and more people came in the room, you sigh at the "slight" ruckus happening.  
  
"If you all gonna come barging in my room care to tell me your names?" The all looked at you and gave a bit of a sheepish smile, suddenly the person that barged into the room first is next to you grinning he has black spiking hair, not like Laws and is wearing a straw hat you can see that it's a bit old.  
  
"Hi! I'm Luffy! That's Nami, Sanji, Chopper, Robin and Brook! What's yours?!" Somehow you magically know what he said as you listen to him pointing to the orange haired woman, the bleeding nose man, the tiny reindeer, black haired woman and the tall black afro skeleton.  
  
"That's a cool name! Why are you here?" You sigh a bit.  
  
"I'm here because I got shot in the back 5 to 7 times." They all look at you surprised, then a Nami spoke up.  
  
"So you got shot 5 to 7 times huh? Why?" You shrugged,  
  
"Mostly monster haters." Suddenly more people came in a huge blue haired cyborg and a green haired swordsman.  
  
"Oh, Franky! You found Zoro!" Luffy shouted at them assuming that the blue cyborg is Franky and the swordsman is Zoro, they look at you.  
  
"Who are you?" You looked at them a bit annoyed.  
  
"Why are you coming into my room?" You crossed your arms as Sanji gathers himself and glares at Zoro.  
  
"Oi Marimo got lost again?" Sanji smirked at Zoro as Zoro looks at Sanji irritated.  
  
"What are you saying Love-cook?! I seem like your weak ass body got a nosebleed again!" You look at them impressed until they started clashing into each other Sanji using his legs and Zoro with his 3 katanas they got so close to each other that their faces are almost touching, you looked at them annoyed as the clashed together.  
  
"If you two don't stop fighting right now I will think you guys are couples in disguise and ship you two together." They immediately stop as they heard what you just said.  
  
"Why would I date this asshole?" Zoro said glaring at you but you only smirked.  
  
"Well, you guys seem to act like tsunderes to me." You grinned at they pale in the instant, you only snickering at their reactions you hear Luffy snickering with you too.  
  
"Hey, you should join my clan!!" You raised an eyebrow at this and shake your head.  
  
"No thanks, I don't want to." Luffy pouted but persistent.  
  
"I will not take no as a no." He looked at you with a serious face,  
  
"Luffy if she says no then it's a no," Nami said as she places a hand on her hips while the others nodded, having Luffy to pout even more.  
  
"But I want her to be in our clan she is cool!!" Luffy whined as he looks at them and looks back at you.  
  
"Why won't you join us?!" He looks directly at your eyes, you gulped a bit feeling the imitating starting form up around Luffy.  
  
"Luffy she can't join because she is with me." Midnight comes teleporting into the room her long midnight blue hair tied up into a ponytail and she is wearing casual clothes, tank top and jeans.  
  
"Sis!" Luffy jumped and tackled Midnight as she catches him while he pulls her into a hug clinging onto her as she chuckles.  
  
"Hey, Luffy long time no see." She patted his back as he still clings onto her.  
  
"Oh, Midnight-swan it's a beauty to meet you again!" Sanji twirls towards Midnight as you are confused on what's going on.  
  
\-----(Midnight's POV)-----  
  
I see Sanji twirl towards with hearts in his eyes, as usual, I look around the room to see all of Luffy's members here,  
  
"Hey, guys what's up." My voice is a little bit strained at Luffy hugging me still, 'Big Baby' I thought.  
  
"Sup Mid bet ya got rusty at sword fighting from how long we haven't seen each other," Zoro says as he grinned at me I only grinned back.  
  
"I don't think so Zoro I think I'm still better than you." He looks annoyed,  
  
"Well, why don't we take this outside and test it out?" I shake my head.  
  
"Nah not yet what about later?" He nodded as everyone (except for you) where looking at you,  
  
"Luffy can you let me go now?" He shakes his head still clutching onto me,  
  
"Come on Luffy if you cling onto me this much I can't take you guys out for brunch." He jumps off and stares at me with wide starry eyes,  
  
"Really?!" I nodded,  
  
"Sanji and I will cook what about that?" He jumps as he is always when Sanji and I cooks things no matter what, (y/n) look quite a bit frustrated and annoyed on the situation as she looks away from me. I walk towards her,  
  
"Hey, guys wait for me outside okay?" Everyone in Luffy's clan (and also himself) left the room for (y/n) and me, she noticed everyone gone and slowly started to look at me.  
  
"Who the heck were they?" I chuckled,  
  
"People that I have known for most of my life,"  
  
"What about the straw hat boy? Looks like a bit more than a friend."  
  
"He is my little brother," I smiled at her as she continues to talk to me.  
  
"Any more people or siblings that I should know of?" I looked at her and space out a bit thinking,  
  
"Hmm I have two older brothers that are in powerful clans, one is the Whitebeard and the other in the rebellious clan," I smile as I notice the shock on her face,  
  
"How are you guys related?"  
  
"We mostly adopted each other into the family, my adopted father is the leader of the rebellious clan and my grandfather the famous police or marine you can say." She looks at me a bit more surprised.  
  
"How did I not know this till know?"  
  
"Hmm, practical reasons." She looks at me studying me even more, I have to admit I'm proud that she has these traits in her.  
  
"Now if you don't mind me," I start walking to the door.  
  
"I have a clan to feed and reunite." I go through the door to see the straw hat clan not here, knowing on where they are I started walking in a random direction and teleported.  
  
\-----(Timeskip till almost the end of month and Midnight being shady as fuck)-----  
  
You come out of the bathroom finishing your business and lay on your hospital bed grabbing a sketchbook in progress, Midnight said that you were not allowed to do any Mafia business until you are fully healed you sigh as you grabbed a mechanical pencil and rubber. You started sketching out the basics of a human body positioned it a combat posture as you put details on the body shape before the face and hair, you continuing sketching out the figure trying to draw Lily as you focus on the details.  
  
"*nice drawing kid" You yelped and flipped your sketchbook as you heard the skeleton as he started laughing his fricking butt off, his coccyx or something, the past few days he apologised on his question you being you -I hope you are- brushed the question off the next day not really caring about it anymore. Lately, Sans has been visiting you more often then your Clan friends and lately he has been hiding some painful wounds on his body something that is like black bruises you didn't question them at first seeing that you get those types of things when you do your jobs but. Since you are having more talks to him like friends and getting to know each other you are getting worried,  
  
"What's up Sans?" He takes a chair and puts it near you as he sits down putting his legs on the bed not touching you.  
  
"*nothing much kiddo normal things" You hummed as you picked up your flipped sketch book and continue on drawing, Sans watches you like he normal does when you draw you to find peace in times like these you just drawing away and Sans watching you, you were going to ask another question to Sans turning towards find to find him softly napping. You smile a bit from Sans cute relaxed face as you grabbed one of the extra spare blankets and wrapped it around him as he snored quietly you snickered as you grabbed your phone and take a photo of him napping, you let him at peace thinking that he must have had a rough day since he napped so easily. You sent the photo to Undyne as she texted back,  
  
Undyne: Nice good punk! Now we can blackmail him!  
  
You: I think he has already bad shit happening to him Undyne.  
  
Undyne: Hmm true but still...we can get a little revenge?  
  
You giggled at the text since she is talking about the times where Sans pranked the both of you,  
  
You: Nah I don't really want to.  
  
Undyne: Ugh stop being lovey dovey with him and get me revenge woman!  
  
You: Says you on being lovey dovey to Alphys! And no I will not get revenge!  
  
Huffing at Undyne's stubbornness continuing texting to her that your not going to do it, you stop your texting hearing quiet footsteps outside and whispering.  
  
You: Undyne gtg there's someone outside that's uninvited.  
  
You quietly placed down your phone as you listen more for any suspicious sound slowly taking one of your weapons (that's a dagger again) you brought it never you and got up from your bed and walked towards Sans,  
  
"Sans ps shhh Sans," You harshly whisper to Sans while shaking him only making him snore a bit louder slowly the voices getting closer and louder not sounding friendly at all,  
  
"SANS!" You harshly shake him as he jerked up in surprised his eye turning blue for a second before he sees you and calms down,  
  
"*what's up kiddo?" You nodded your head to the sounds of the footsteps and voice, you both sat there in silence listening to the sounds then hearing a crash.  
  
"*shit" He slowly sits up as you back away from him and walked silently towards the door, you quietly opened the door peeking out from it as you peeked your head out there is an explosion on your right blowing your hair. 'Shit' You creep out into the hallways,  
  
"What the heck is happening?" You whispered as Sans followed you as you go to the stairs as you hear footsteps behind you ducking into a random room, it has multiple beds as you look around a bit but jumped at the sound gunshots.  
  
"*this isn't good" You huffed as you see black footsteps run pass,  
  
"No shit Sherlock Bones." He snickers at your frustrated joke as you crawl out of under the bed and go to the door peeking out again, quickly going to your room putting on your hidden slots and guns, knives, etc as you get ready. Sans comes in the room when you were about to change into the spare clothes that your friends gave you when you are allowed to go, he stares and blushes long enough for you to notice you smirked.  
  
"What's wrong bone, boy? Scared of a little underwear?" You faced towards him with only bra and panties his face turning blue,  
  
"*aren't you ashamed or embarrassed?" You shrugged,  
  
"At least, you're not seeing me naked it's just me with bra and panties like a bikini." You turn around to put on your shirt and jeans as you get your weapons arrange.  
  
"*you're use to this?" You nodded,  
  
"2 years of things like this can make you bold and uh..." You slowly grabbed the pearl ring that Alphys gave you and put it on as you try to find the right words to say to the skeleton,  
  
"*badass?" You double check every weapon on you as you faced Sans again,  
  
"I guess." You walked towards him a stare at him in the eyes.  
  
"How long have you been doing things like this?" He stares at you his white pricks turning smaller at the question,  
  
"*about 2-3 i don't really remember." You nodded as understanding that monsters now have been 3-4 months that they came out weird things are happening since they came and apparently more spying and assassinations, you walked pass Sans and headed to the stairs as another explosion blew out the building Sans followed you as you grabbed a pistol and rushed downstairs. Fire is starting to spread throughout the building as people evacuate and more suspicious people start to search the building, you reached the 4 floor and paused as you hear voices walking towards the voices tightening your grip on the pistol.  
  
"Where do you think she is?" You pressed yourself to the wall as Sans is listening to put in a bit more unprofessional way,  
  
"I don't know man boss didn't put many details on where she is only on what she looks like."  
  
"What did she looked like again?" The other man detailed your appearance to the very prick your eyes and Sans widening as you to hear this,  
  
"*this isn't good" You nodded as you looked around the corner finding no one you were about to head to the stairs but see some people there,  
  
"Do you think she'll be here?"  
  
"Don't know but the girl ain't dumb on situations like these better keep a good eye out." The other man nodded as you paled a bit,  
  
"*who are these guys?" Your eyes darken your appearance turning gruesome as you think on how to escape,  
  
"People that should be alive." You faced towards the men as you take two pistols out and aimed at them.  
  
"People that aren't even real." You shoot as the men noticed the bullets gets hit, and fades into black smoke your eyes glowing in anger as you see the familiar stupid smoke as you headed to the stairs Sans staring-eyed wide at you as he followed you.  
  
"*what was that?" You started rushing down the stairs and reached the 3rd floor already heading towards the stairs that lead to the 2nd floor,  
  
"Stupid smokes that can harm ya." The fire flared up on your words as you ran for the stairs but pausing again at the sound of voice again counting on how many people are here...7 'Shit' you sigh at the mess you are in and looked at your phone turning it on silent and dialled Scarlet's number,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Scarlet the hospital is under attack and the stupid smokes are here too."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"Yeah." You looked at the corner phone crashing into you as you counted the people on the floor.  
  
"Okay be there in a few minutes with your group and mine to bust you out okay? Is anyone with you?"  
  
"Sans is."  
  
"Tell him to teleport out to the condo and tell him to get a car and wait for us to get you okay?"  
  
"Kay." You hang up as Sans looked at you, your face turning back to the cold and emotionless face that you have,  
  
"*what's happening?" You faced towards him.  
  
"You need to go to the condo and get a car there, waiting for Scarlet and my group come over to pick me up."  
  
"*what will you do?"  
  
"Get rid of the smokes and wait for you guys."  
  
"*can't you get out of the building?" You shake your head,  
  
"I can't do that I have a bounty on my head,"  
  
"*but don't you have a receptionist job?"  
  
"Private receptionist job a rich one too so I'm not that popular but only popular as a mystery assistant." You reloaded your gun as you quietly talk to Sans, he gives you a worried look.  
  
"Sans if you don't go you and me will die." He looks at you even more worried as you placed a hand on his shoulder dropping the cold face as you give him a reassuring smile,  
  
"I'm going to be okay Sans promise I have been in situations worse than this." He looks at you in the eyes and place his skeletal hand on your cheek as you placed your same hand on it, he sighs and leans his head on your forehead.  
  
"*okay i'll go just..." He gives you a sad look,  
  
"*please survive this okay?" You nodded as you thought this as a friendly gesture not knowing the true meaning behind Sans's actions, he steps back letting go of you as you two stared at each other he gives you a sad smile as he teleports. You had to drop the sincere face as you got back to business as you look around the corner you sigh as to try to keep your heart pounding thinking of why it is, 'Probably of the situation' you were about to step out but then stop in your tracks to see the man that has given you nightmares throughout your life.  
  
"Why does this have to happen to me?" You whispered under your breath as you stared eye wide in shock,  
  
"Please hurry Sans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Boop cliff-hanger well I think this is a cliff-hanger but how you like that? Has Sans been developing feelings for Shadow? Or has something have a deeper meaning than before? You guys don't know! Even I don't! Because I suck at story writing and go with the flow! I have plots and all that but the gapes that fill into plot and plot is like flowing into the water anyway no more talking see ya in the next chapter bye bye~! Shit, I forgot about Usopp!-


	11. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the Late ass Update! I have been a bit caught off and busy lately but i'll be updating the next chapter soon!

I teleported to the building where (y/n) lives I quickly go to the lobby see one of (y/n)'s friends there they see me and smiled,  
  
"Heya Sans (y/n) need something again?" I take a hesitant breath and shake my head,  
  
"*the kid needs their car and i'm waiting for uh Scarlet's and (y/n)'s group" She looked at me confused but nodded anyways,  
  
"Follow me." She starts walking to the elevator I followed she presses a button on it and the elevator opens she steps in as I followed, she presses a button on the elevator again and we waited.  
  
"Care to tell me what kind of situation she is in?" I look at her confused,  
  
"*huh?"  
  
"She normally only needs her car when she needs it to get away from something, what happened?" I stare at the elevator doors trying to find an answer to that question,  
  
"Sans you can tell me she has been in these types of situations a thousand times no need to panic." My eyes go dark a bit,  
  
"*how can you say that?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"*how can you say this? Aren't you worried that something happened to her?" I stare at her angry I don't understand (y/n) is in a situation where she can easily get hurt or killed even! And people are not rushing or panicking about it?! The woman sighed,  
  
"I am Sans don't get me wrong but is panicking about something like this is not the best option." I stayed silent.  
  
"In these situations, we need to keep calm and do what we must, she is strong and..."  
  
"*and what?"  
  
"...she is also scattered or broken scared woman."  
  
"*what?" She looks at me with sad eyes but her face stayed firm the elevator dings and opens its doors she walked towards a direction and I followed her.  
  
"She has suffered many things on missions but...she doesn't show it she is actual something special inside I don't know it but I feel it." The woman stopped in front of a Koenigsegg Agera but then she looks at it,  
  
"Here's her car but she'll need a bigger one for her escape." I stared at the car amazed that she has something like this I walked towards it and touched it, it looks brand new.  
  
"She doesn't use that car much had it for like a year and she barely use it." The woman walks away but I didn't mind and looked at the car touching the hood and looking at it,  
  
"I think this car would do the trick." I looked to my left to see the woman standing next to a minivan probably to fit about 5-8 people I started walking to the car the same time where Scarlet 'I think?' and a few more people came to the car.  
  
"Hello, Sans."  
  
"*hi" I feel a bit uncomfortable from Scarlet's red glances as I walked to the woman she gave me the keys to the car and I got in, with the others. I started the car I looked at the mirror to see only 4 people at the back,  
  
"*no more people?" Scarlet comes in and sits on the passenger's seat,  
  
"No this will be enough if not then we call for back up." She crossed her arms as I started the engine being just an inch shorter than (y/n) can be a bit difficult then again looking up to Asgore is even more difficult, I started driving to the hospital Scarlet giving me directions and the plan for (y/n) break out no wonder why she doesn't get hurt a lot it takes a lot of planning.  
  
\-----(Y/n) POV-----  
  
You cough as you are thrown onto a chair tied up on the back in the stupid situation you got yourself in shaming yourself on getting caught,  
  
"Well, well, well look who we have here." You glare at the man in front of you, he is smirking like a twat and bastard.  
  
"What do you want?" You received a slap to the face as you asked the question,  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk now, now we have a little catching up to do." You growled at the man's annoying voice as you keep your mouth shut.  
  
"Going to play that game now princess?" You sneered at the stupid nickname he gave you he only responded with a chuckled at your sneer.  
  
"You think that'll scare me, princess? You can do better than that." You stopped your angry attacks are not giving him amusement or satisfaction he lifts your chin up still have that twatty smirk on his face you eyes only narrowed down at him feeling the pearl ring get colder somehow in the fireproof room in the hospital, your appearance slightly shifting but stay in your human form 'Not yet' you thought you're gonna give this bastard the scariest thing ever but not now.  
  
"Now princess we should have had our wedding 2 years ago but you disappeared while at it." He leans in close almost close enough to kiss you,  
  
"But now that I have found you..." He licks his lips as he eyed you down top to bottom,  
  
"You seem prettier than before too more...muscular and enchanted." He backs away from you eyeing you down once more he turns his back on you and starts walking towards the door.  
  
"We will do our preparations soon but now I must finish something be right back princess." He walks out slowly you listening for anything that could be threatening to you, finding none you slump against the chair you sat in its metal so you couldn't break it you huffed at the difficult situation you are in. Slightly your eyes start clouding up at the upcoming tears that you have caught, you sniff struggling to try to put your hands up to cover your face but the actions were futile and that only made you sniff and sob a bit more the fucking man that your family forced you to marry has found you over 2 years. Your life is going to struggle even more as you thought out your plan to escape as you look around the room just dark and empty how will Sans and Scarlet find you here? You sigh as you feel your knives pressed against you digging a bit into you since the pockets weren't designed for sitting down and struggling to escape from the man rape that you're gonna get you either make a sacrifice to your skin making a few more scars on your body or get raped...you quickly choose the first option and shifted for your knives to press up against you but cutting the rope the knives and daggers at the front were digging into your skin like spike but you hold in your screams at the pain but continue on cutting the rope.  
  
"Shit." You harshly whisper hearing slow footsteps coming towards you as you hurried up your pace more blood trickled down your torso but you didn't care right now, finally, the rope got cut and you quickly but safely get up as you hobble down to the darkest corner and using your pearl ring and earrings that you just remembered that you are wearing -Sorry if i didn't tell you this my continuity is not that good but the pearl teardrop earrings as like not hanging you know what I mean? Anyway back to the story- you think yourself as a dark corner feeling a bit of a shift to your form but you think you did it.  
  
"Princess~~Look what I have for yo-" He stared at the empty and a bit bloody seat clutching the collar that's in his hands, his eyes flared up in anger as he sees the seat, not noticing you in the corner 'Naive asshole' thinking this as he turned back and slammed the door shut. You relax into your position slowly getting the bloody knives off you 'New rule don't put knives in the front and only back or legs" you dropped the knives and quietly walked to the door placing your ear on it to make sure no one is outside as you open the door you hear slight shouting outside commanding something, you're surprised that the building hasn't collapsed yet walking towards the walls placing a hand against it as you round off a corner trying to figure out where you are. You jumped at the sound of your phone forgetting that you had it with you as you answered the call,  
  
"Shadow where the heck are you?!" You lean away from the angry voice of the redhead as she shouts,  
  
"Somewhere on the 3rd floor, I think."  
  
"Did they?" You stopped your breathing for a bit knowing what Scarlet meant,  
  
"Yeah he found me,"  
  
"Shit we're going to have to move again then won't we?" You sob a bit thinking that's it's your fault again.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry mate it's his fault and mostly your parents but it's not your fault we'll just need to find another safe zone again and eliminate more enemies but we can do it." You let put more sobs, not caring for the blood trickling down now to the floor,  
  
"O-okay." Scarlet hangs up as you limp put the phone back where it is and slumped against the wall you sigh a bit and think of a plan, you look at the flames going close to it you reached your hand out to it touching it surprisingly it didn't burn you. You were about to lift your hand out of it until the flames somehow grabbed your wrist you squeak as you try to release your hand from the warm grip, slowly a figure appeared in the flames the fire around you is turning slightly blue 'Is this one of his fighters?' the figure appeared to have a blue top hat and coat 'Definitely not one of them' slowly the figure appeared solid.  
  
He looks at you and kindly smiled,  
  
"You must be the infamous Shadow I have heard from the public and my sister." He said as he leaned down to the hand that holds your wrist and kissed your hand you slowly drawn your hand away from him,  
  
"Who are you?" He stood straight still having a kind smile on his face.  
  
"Sabo your boss's older brother."  
  
"Oh, so you're the rebellious one?" He nods as the building shook from an explosion your phone rings as you quickly answered it,  
  
"SHADOW GET OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW!" You leaned away from your phone again from Lily's shouting.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The building is going to come down soon!!" The phone line broke as you were about to ask where they were,  
  
"Shit." You look around to find Sabo gone you look around confused but then shook it off when the building shook again you quickly ran around to find the stairs but finding it blocked off you quickly go to one of the windows trying to wedge it up but failing. You coughed as the smoke spread out through the floor,  
  
"Where is Sans?" You cover your mouth with your elbow your wounds pained you as the smoke enter or brushed the bloody scars you think of a way to get out not thinking clearly at all from the smoke, your eyes starting to water and your coughs becoming rougher you look around about to step into a medical room but got hit by falling cement knocking almost knocking you out. You fall on the ground trying to get up but find out that you right arm in under some heavy cement the room is covered in dust and smoke you cough a bit more thinking that your time has come as you slowly closed your eyes, not knowing a certain skeleton teleported on the floor to search for you. Your eyes almost closed slightly feeling the pressure on your right arm off and feeling boney hands lifting you up as you leaned on the skeleton,  
  
"*don't you dare die on me" Feeling a sink on your stomach finally knocked you fully out.  
  
\-----(Sans's POV after rescuing you)-----  
  
I quickly teleported outside placing (y/n) in the minivan,  
  
"Shit." Scarlet's voice said behind me her skin a bit bloody from killing the hooligans that set the building on fire and captured (y/n).  
  
"Have you found her!?" Ashley's voice shouted in the distance,  
  
"Yeah but she is beaten badly!" Scarlet shouts back as I look at (y/n) carefully caressing her head a bit but flinch back when she coughed.  
  
"Fucking hell this isn't good." Lily walks beside next to me,  
  
"Guys have you finished yet?!?!" Lily shouted and walks away, my magic slowly going feral on anger at the damaged that has been done on (y/n).  
  
"Sans we got to go now." Scarlet placed a hand on my shoulder I paused for a bit but nodded leaving (y/n) to go to the driver's seat.  
  
\-----(Lily's POV)-----  
  
I look at (y/n) as we all getting in the car Iris almost shocked at her site as Iris held her hand as we get a seat and look at her, some of us not looking at her since this is the first time that they captured her we have come close but not fully. We move whenever they make a move we have avoided them for 2 years till now the month where we were going to celebrate her birthday and anniversary, tears started to form in my eyes as I look at her seeing her in this state and Iris holding her hand leaning in close to her. Iris is young in our degree the youngest member to be the leader groups and go on missions with them Iris is like a little sister to all of us but more to (y/n) than anyone else. I asked (y/n) about this and she said that she was the one that invited Iris into the group found in the alleyway raped and beaten reasons why the girls here have to wear some kind of shorts or pants, I sigh as the van slightly shake all of us are silent at this point usually Ashley would complain about something but this time she isn't.  
  
"Where are we going?" I said in a dry harsh whisper to tempting to clear my throat or speak any louder,  
  
"We are going to base and tell Midnight about this while (y/n) gets healed."  
  
"Monster magic?"  
  
"Yeah." We sat there in silence for a while Scarlet silently telling directions to Sans.  
  
"*can i ask a question?" I see Scarlet nodding for Sans to continue.  
  
"*do you guys do this often?"  
  
"What do you mean by often?"  
  
"*like kill, move cities and do this business often?" Everyone stayed silent till Iris spoke for the first time,  
  
"It is often but...this is the first time something like this happened." Everyone was surprised at the sound of Iris's voice except for Scarlet, her voice is the most beautifulness voice I have ever heard smooth and silky like, almost out matching (y/n).  
  
"Indeed for the 2 years of the clan being active this is the first time something like this happened to us and Shadow," Scarlet replied bluntly,  
  
"*do you guys all have code names?"  
  
"We have to have code names to hide our identity even the names that people call us in public are fake, no one knows who we truly are except for Scarlet, (y/n) and Midnight," I said looking at the van's ceiling.  
  
"*so Lily is not your true name?"  
  
"No neither is Scarlet's, (y/n)'s and Midnight's are fake, we all have at least 2 different identities."  
  
"*no wonder why you guys are popular on the mafia and public side but your citizen side is boring as hell" I smiled sadly at that statement.  
  
"Hmm, things happening too, to bad we can't celebrate (y/n) birthday next month."  
  
"*why is that?"  
  
"Because we'll be busy on moving to another city away from them and it'll be more difficult since boss wants to help the monster community." The car stopped as Mary opened the door and stepped out as we all got out,  
  
"Whose gonna carry her?"  
  
"*i will" I looked at him as he carrying (y/n) as the others walked towards boss's mansion.  
  
\-----(Timeskip to your POV)-----  
  
You slowly open your eyes to see a the sky then closing it again to see a red ceiling,  
  
"*looks like your alive kiddo" You looked to your left to see Sans holding you slowly gaining your conscious back you recognized the area,  
  
"I got out?" You feel Sans placing you down on a couch as he sits next to you.  
  
"*almost i found you just in time" You groaned a bit from the pain on your abdomen,  
  
"Thanks, Sans I appreciate it," Sans nodded and looked ahead of him.  
  
"*no problem kiddo, by the way, did they did that to you?" His eye sockets are pitch black holes as he turned back to face you, you shake your head.  
  
"No these are just necessary wounds that I had to do to get out." His eyes almost turned back to normal as you explained to him, he slowly reached out for your hand and caress it.  
  
"*just don't do it again kiddo," You chuckle  
  
"I can't promise that Sans." He lifts your hand to his mouth and kissed it 'What is up with the hand kisses today?'  
  
"*kiddo you should stop this"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"*the mafia thing" You laughed at his comment and shake your head again,  
  
"No can do bone boy if I was a normal citizen I would be dead by now."  
  
"*then i'll protect you" You stared at him a smile slowly creeping up from your face,  
  
"Sans that's very nice of you but...in a world like this is dark and horrid there are wonderful and nice things in the world but heh strange things happen." You hear a door opening as you look at the direction of the sound to find out it's Terra but different maybe more magical 'Has the staff have tiny bits of magical powers now?',  
  
"Hey, Terra what's up?" She walks towards you and gave you a potion or something 'Classic Healing Potion that is in games' you thought as you grabbed the potion look at it of its red liquids,  
  
"Midnight has told me to bring you this and drink it." She told you this and left as you opened the potion smelling it but giggled at the smell,  
  
"*what are you doing?"  
  
"Heh, the smell it strawberry."  
  
"*what?" You handed the potion to Sans as he smelled it and handed back chuckling,  
  
"*so it does" You looked at the potion and slowly drink it finishing it quickly licking your lips to taste it, not noticing the eyes of the skeleton watching your lips,  
  
"Hmm taste not bad too." You feel a tingling in your body as a sudden small burst of light burst out your body you relaxed at the sensation as you feel your wounds stitching itself together and healing, you lifted up your shirt to see the wounds completely healed and laughed once more placing a hand on your face.  
  
"Oh my lord."  
  
"*i'm guessing that it was berry good?"  
  
"Oh my lord Sans you just made a pun." He chuckled as he looked at you laughing your way off on the reference of the potion and the joke that Sans made, you were too busy laughing to notice the little blue hearts in Sans's eyes.  
  
"So I'm guessing my potion worked Shadow?" You stopped laughing as your boss talked and you nodded happily,  
  
"Tis was great boss great reference for games." She chuckled but then grinned at seeing Sans still holding onto your hand."  
  
"You two lovers now?" You and Sans looked at the linked hands but then broke it apart blushing a bit from the situation,  
  
"I ship it~~"  
  
"Shush." You huffed as your boss laughed at your's and Sans's embarrassment,  
  
"Hmm anyway, Shadow I presume you know what's going to happen in the future?" You nodded as you know what she is talking about.  
  
"Then you must do what you must do," She started to walk out but spoke before she did,  
  
"I'm planning to move closer to the monster community I hope that's okay with you." You cocked your head a bit 'We're moving to Mt Ebott?'  
  
"*heh looks like you'll be joining us, babe"  
  
"Babe? When have we agreed that we are together?"  
  
"*when we got permission from your boss"  
  
"Ah huh well you're going to have to do more of that if you want to "officially" become my vertebae." You nudge Sans's skull as you said you statement,  
  
"*well then will you go out with me when we both move?" You raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you lived here." He shakes his head,  
  
"*i only staying here temporary because of the political party that's all."  
  
"So you only came here because of the mission?" He shrugs,  
  
"*pretty much but i think it's worth it since i meet you" He gives you a flirty wink you only snorted.  
  
"Alright, then Romeo I will go out with you on one condition."  
  
"*what is that?"  
  
"We are going to a bar or tavern for our first date."  
  
"*that's a perfect spark to it i'm sure it'll get hot" You didn't get his joke as he chuckles.  
  
"*don't worry you'll get it soon"  
  
\-----(Timeskip to you packing up your things in your condo)-----  
  
You dusted off your hands as you finish packing your favourite clothes in the box only having 6 boxes in a total of your favourite and special things, you hear a knock on your door as you started dusting yourself off.  
  
"Door's open!" You shouted as you checked that everything is here hearing the door opening you see Sans at the corner of your eye as you quickly closed your underwear box as he came in the room,  
  
"Heya Sans! What's up?" He stared at you as you wiped your forehead,  
  
"*i am your personal transporter for the day" You laugh as you turned to look at him.  
  
"Are you now?" He shrugged,  
  
"*i thought you would get bonely without me." you chuckled at his joke as you continue on checking your things,  
  
"*you have a lot of things there, kiddo." You hummed but still continue looking at the boxes.  
  
"They're mostly clothes though the rest of the things I can just buy easily." You huffed and closed all the remaining boxes,  
  
"*six boxes of clothes?"  
  
"Three boxes of clothes actually, and the rest is personal things."  
  
"*like?" You look at him and rolled your eyes the pearl ring gleaming in the light as you check for the pearl earrings.  
  
"*who gave you those?" You walk around as Sans follows you still wanting to talk to you,  
  
"Alphys put the pearls on and Midnight molded the ring and earrings somehow." You go to the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"*what kind of things does your boss do?"  
  
"Heh, she does a lot of hobbies and other things too that are top secret Sans." You open the fridge to get out a snack and drink,  
  
"Want anything?" You hear Sans seat on the counter stool probably leaning on the counter.  
  
"*nah i'm fine i'll save my stomach for our date" You rolled your eyes again opening a bottle of water drinking it.  
  
"Well, I think we should put the boxes in the car now." You walk out to your boxes to be gone,  
  
"*already done kiddo" You stare at the empty spaces where your boxes should be.  
  
"How?" You look at him as he gives you a wink and jazz hands,  
  
"*magic" You huffed and give him a smirk.  
  
"Oh really now?" You walked towards him and leaned seeing a slight blue hue on his face,  
  
"*you know you're an entirely different person right now?" You chuckle in front of him and leaned back to a standing position placing your hands on your hips.  
  
"I know being bipolar is difficult." Rubbing the back of your neck as you headed out looking back at Sans he looks at you confused,  
  
"Well, Mr. Escort? Aren't you going to escort me?"  
  
"*oh right" You chuckled as he hopped off the stool and teleports next to you opening the door for you,  
  
"*madam" You chuckled as he opened the door for you as you step outside.  
  
"Why thank you." You both head down to the lobby to see your Koenigsegg Agera at the front seeing some of your boxes at the back too,  
  
"Huh, you drive or do you want me to lazy bones?" You look at him as he walks ahead of you then disappear to reappear on the driver's seat in your car you laugh as you headed to him and sat on the passengers seat.  
  
"I guess you'll drive." He started the engine heading to your new normal apartment,  
  
"*how did you afford this car anyway? it's so fancy" You leaned back on the seat relaxing at the conversation.  
  
"Things I do but mostly this is a present that Scarlet gave me."  
  
"*scarlet? i thought that person isn't very emotional" You laugh,  
  
"Nah she is actually like me but ya know different."  
  
"*huh*  
  
"And Sans."  
  
"*yeah?"  
  
"You didn't question my choice of clothing today just some short shorts and a tank top? Were you distracted or what?" You close your eyes but leaving them slightly opened to see Sans side glance at you and looked back at the road with a huge blush on his face, you almost snorted at the reaction but hold it down even though you guys are going to take shifts on driving to Mt Ebott the main territory of monsters you knew you are going to have a great time.  
  
\-----(Timeskip to first pit stop!)-----  
  
You open your eyes, not realizing that you have fallen asleep but feel the car stop for some gas, you yawn and stretch as you rubbed your eyes you sit up as you look around for Sans to see him refilling the car. You get out of the car noticing a few hungry stares at you but you only shrugged it off stretching even more to reveal a bit of your stomach,  
  
"*hey sleeping beauty good sleep?" You chuckle as you nodded looking around the gas stop to see a few men eyeing you down,  
  
"*need anything?" You shake your head,  
  
"Nah just came out to stretch and get ready to drive."  
  
"*i can still drive if you wa-"  
  
"Hush Sans I want you to relax too." You opened the car door leaning a bit (and sticking your butt out like a beautiful sexy person you are) to get your wallet noticing your little backpack in the front seat 'Heh Sans must've gotten that out for me' you leaned back as you check your money.  
  
"I'll go pay for the gas so that you can get ready to sleep lazy bones." He chuckles but nods as he finished the gas you started walking into the gas store (I think that's what you call it?) walking in to get some drinks and food then going to the cashier. The cashier said the total and you handed the money grabbing the food and drinks heading outside to see men standing near your car you look at the feeling a smug and bad you slowly walked towards them hearing a slight conversation going on,  
  
"Heh, what's some monster punk like you hanging out with a beauty like her?" Your eye twitched on the comment to the skeleton (who is your soon to be boyfriend),  
  
"Yeah what are you doing here anyway? Fuck her?"  
  
"Or maybe you are like a slave for her or something."  
  
"Monsters should serve us anyways." You stop walking as you are literally behind them seeing Sans not even looking at them he's only lounging around on the passengers seat, you smile but put on a poker face as you cleared your throat to get their attention the men smirked at seeing you.  
  
"Ey there little beauty those for us?" You stare bored at them and walked passed them,  
  
"Come on slut want to have a good time with us?" Your eye twitches as Sans watches your reaction but having a glare on the man that called you a slut but you ignore them as you handed the drinks and food to Sans.  
  
"You handing those to it? Why? Or is it gonna serve us?" You put on a calm face but your posture and eyes are telling a terrifying story you slowly turn around an evil grin on your face as you look towards them they flinched a bit from the smile, you try to smile at them but only coming off as a sadistic serial killer smile scaring the men a bit.  
  
"Can you stop calling him it? Because I think that's quite rude."  
  
"Why should we? We think it suits it." Your eye twitches even more as you slowly glared at them still having a smile on your face,  
  
"Well, can you stop? I don't like people calling my boyfriend, an it or him appreciating that you are calling me a slut." You feel Sans smiling behind you proudly coming next to you as he wraps his right arm around your waist.  
  
"Well, then you shouldn't be alive in this world now." They started pulling out knives then dash towards you, you were about to dash out too but Sans tighten the grip on your waist restraining you as he lifts his left arm you see a blue cyan glow around it, then suddenly he flicked his hand to the left as the men headed to direction having a glow on them too he loosen his grip as you slightly wriggle out and walked to the driver's seat getting in as Sans finished the business. Waiting a few minutes before Sans finally got in the car as you started the engine and started driving,  
  
"*so am i your boyfriend now?" You laugh as he asked you the question,  
  
"Hmm, I guess but thank you for doing the bashing on those assholes."  
  
"*no problem anything for my _vertebae_." You snorted as you feel Sans wink.  
  
"Well, congrats on being my first ever boyfriend Sans."  
  
"*huh? am i actually your first?"  
  
"Yep the people before you that asked me out are either like those assholes that we sadly meet or they're too scared." You slowly reached for the radio to play a station,  
  
"Hello, ladies and gents you are on Sunrise Station where we play songs till Sunrise!" A mashup plays it's called "Gasoline House" (Check it out on Youtube!) you hummed along the lyrics but then started slightly singing to it as Sans watches you with amusement '*this is going to be awesome'.


	12. A New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter I hope you like it! I won't be able to update every week now I'll be doing this story at my pace and update when I finish editing! Hope you have a lovely read!

I teleported to the building where (y/n) lives I quickly go to the lobby see one of (y/n)'s friends there they see me and smiled,  
  
"Heya Sans (y/n) need something again?" I take a hesitant breath and shake my head,  
  
"*the kid needs their car and i'm waiting for uh Scarlet's and (y/n)'s group" She looked at me confused but nodded anyways,  
  
"Follow me." She starts walking to the elevator I followed she presses a button on it and the elevator opens she steps in as I followed, she presses a button on the elevator again and we waited.  
  
"Care to tell me what kind of situation she is in?" I look at her confused,  
  
"*huh?"  
  
"She normally only needs her car when she needs it to get away from something, what happened?" I stare at the elevator doors trying to find an answer to that question,  
  
"Sans you can tell me she has been in these types of situations a thousand times no need to panic." My eyes go dark a bit,  
  
"*how can you say that?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"*how can you say this? Aren't you worried that something happened to her?" I stare at her angry I don't understand (y/n) is in a situation where she can easily get hurt or killed even! And people are not rushing or panicking about it?! The woman sighed,  
  
"I am Sans don't get me wrong but is panicking about something like this is not the best option." I stayed silent.  
  
"In these situations, we need to keep calm and do what we must, she is strong and..."  
  
"*and what?"  
  
"...she is also scattered or broken scared woman."  
  
"*what?" She looks at me with sad eyes but her face stayed firm the elevator dings and opens its doors she walked towards a direction and I followed her.  
  
"She has suffered many things on missions but...she doesn't show it she is actual something special inside I don't know it but I feel it." The woman stopped in front of a Koenigsegg Agera but then she looks at it,  
  
"Here's her car but she'll need a bigger one for her escape." I stared at the car amazed that she has something like this I walked towards it and touched it, it looks brand new.  
  
"She doesn't use that car much had it for like a year and she barely use it." The woman walks away but I didn't mind and looked at the car touching the hood and looking at it,  
  
"I think this car would do the trick." I looked to my left to see the woman standing next to a minivan probably to fit about 5-8 people I started walking to the car the same time where Scarlet 'I think?' and a few more people came to the car.  
  
"Hello, Sans."  
  
"*hi" I feel a bit uncomfortable from Scarlet's red glances as I walked to the woman she gave me the keys to the car and I got in, with the others. I started the car I looked at the mirror to see only 4 people at the back,  
  
"*no more people?" Scarlet comes in and sits on the passenger's seat,  
  
"No this will be enough if not then we call for back up." She crossed her arms as I started the engine being just an inch shorter than (y/n) can be a bit difficult then again looking up to Asgore is even more difficult, I started driving to the hospital Scarlet giving me directions and the plan for (y/n) break out no wonder why she doesn't get hurt a lot it takes a lot of planning.  
  
\-----(Y/n) POV-----  
  
You cough as you are thrown onto a chair tied up on the back in the stupid situation you got yourself in shaming yourself on getting caught,  
  
"Well, well, well look who we have here." You glare at the man in front of you, he is smirking like a twat and bastard.  
  
"What do you want?" You received a slap to the face as you asked the question,  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk now, now we have a little catching up to do." You growled at the man's annoying voice as you keep your mouth shut.  
  
"Going to play that game now princess?" You sneered at the stupid nickname he gave you he only responded with a chuckled at your sneer.  
  
"You think that'll scare me, princess? You can do better than that." You stopped your angry attacks are not giving him amusement or satisfaction he lifts your chin up still have that twatty smirk on his face you eyes only narrowed down at him feeling the pearl ring get colder somehow in the fireproof room in the hospital, your appearance slightly shifting but stay in your human form 'Not yet' you thought you're gonna give this bastard the scariest thing ever but not now.  
  
"Now princess we should have had our wedding 2 years ago but you disappeared while at it." He leans in close almost close enough to kiss you,  
  
"But now that I have found you..." He licks his lips as he eyed you down top to bottom,  
  
"You seem prettier than before too more...muscular and enchanted." He backs away from you eyeing you down once more he turns his back on you and starts walking towards the door.  
  
"We will do our preparations soon but now I must finish something be right back princess." He walks out slowly you listening for anything that could be threatening to you, finding none you slump against the chair you sat in its metal so you couldn't break it you huffed at the difficult situation you are in. Slightly your eyes start clouding up at the upcoming tears that you have caught, you sniff struggling to try to put your hands up to cover your face but the actions were futile and that only made you sniff and sob a bit more the fucking man that your family forced you to marry has found you over 2 years. Your life is going to struggle even more as you thought out your plan to escape as you look around the room just dark and empty how will Sans and Scarlet find you here? You sigh as you feel your knives pressed against you digging a bit into you since the pockets weren't designed for sitting down and struggling to escape from the man rape that you're gonna get you either make a sacrifice to your skin making a few more scars on your body or get raped...you quickly choose the first option and shifted for your knives to press up against you but cutting the rope the knives and daggers at the front were digging into your skin like spike but you hold in your screams at the pain but continue on cutting the rope.  
  
"Shit." You harshly whisper hearing slow footsteps coming towards you as you hurried up your pace more blood trickled down your torso but you didn't care right now, finally, the rope got cut and you quickly but safely get up as you hobble down to the darkest corner and using your pearl ring and earrings that you just remembered that you are wearing -Sorry if i didn't tell you this my continuity is not that good but the pearl teardrop earrings as like not hanging you know what I mean? Anyway back to the story- you think yourself as a dark corner feeling a bit of a shift to your form but you think you did it.  
  
"Princess~~Look what I have for yo-" He stared at the empty and a bit bloody seat clutching the collar that's in his hands, his eyes flared up in anger as he sees the seat, not noticing you in the corner 'Naive asshole' thinking this as he turned back and slammed the door shut. You relax into your position slowly getting the bloody knives off you 'New rule don't put knives in the front and only back or legs" you dropped the knives and quietly walked to the door placing your ear on it to make sure no one is outside as you open the door you hear slight shouting outside commanding something, you're surprised that the building hasn't collapsed yet walking towards the walls placing a hand against it as you round off a corner trying to figure out where you are. You jumped at the sound of your phone forgetting that you had it with you as you answered the call,  
  
"Shadow where the heck are you?!" You lean away from the angry voice of the redhead as she shouts,  
  
"Somewhere on the 3rd floor, I think."  
  
"Did they?" You stopped your breathing for a bit knowing what Scarlet meant,  
  
"Yeah he found me,"  
  
"Shit we're going to have to move again then won't we?" You sob a bit thinking that's it's your fault again.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry mate it's his fault and mostly your parents but it's not your fault we'll just need to find another safe zone again and eliminate more enemies but we can do it." You let put more sobs, not caring for the blood trickling down now to the floor,  
  
"O-okay." Scarlet hangs up as you limp put the phone back where it is and slumped against the wall you sigh a bit and think of a plan, you look at the flames going close to it you reached your hand out to it touching it surprisingly it didn't burn you. You were about to lift your hand out of it until the flames somehow grabbed your wrist you squeak as you try to release your hand from the warm grip, slowly a figure appeared in the flames the fire around you is turning slightly blue 'Is this one of his fighters?' the figure appeared to have a blue top hat and coat 'Definitely not one of them' slowly the figure appeared solid.  
  
He looks at you and kindly smiled,  
  
"You must be the infamous Shadow I have heard from the public and my sister." He said as he leaned down to the hand that holds your wrist and kissed your hand you slowly drawn your hand away from him,  
  
"Who are you?" He stood straight still having a kind smile on his face.  
  
"Sabo your boss's older brother."  
  
"Oh, so you're the rebellious one?" He nods as the building shook from an explosion your phone rings as you quickly answered it,  
  
"SHADOW GET OUT OF THE BUILDING NOW!" You leaned away from your phone again from Lily's shouting.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The building is going to come down soon!!" The phone line broke as you were about to ask where they were,  
  
"Shit." You look around to find Sabo gone you look around confused but then shook it off when the building shook again you quickly ran around to find the stairs but finding it blocked off you quickly go to one of the windows trying to wedge it up but failing. You coughed as the smoke spread out through the floor,  
  
"Where is Sans?" You cover your mouth with your elbow your wounds pained you as the smoke enter or brushed the bloody scars you think of a way to get out not thinking clearly at all from the smoke, your eyes starting to water and your coughs becoming rougher you look around about to step into a medical room but got hit by falling cement knocking almost knocking you out. You fall on the ground trying to get up but find out that you right arm in under some heavy cement the room is covered in dust and smoke you cough a bit more thinking that your time has come as you slowly closed your eyes, not knowing a certain skeleton teleported on the floor to search for you. Your eyes almost closed slightly feeling the pressure on your right arm off and feeling boney hands lifting you up as you leaned on the skeleton,  
  
"*don't you dare die on me" Feeling a sink on your stomach finally knocked you fully out.  
  
\-----(Sans's POV after rescuing you)-----  
  
I quickly teleported outside placing (y/n) in the minivan,  
  
"Shit." Scarlet's voice said behind me her skin a bit bloody from killing the hooligans that set the building on fire and captured (y/n).  
  
"Have you found her!?" Ashley's voice shouted in the distance,  
  
"Yeah but she is beaten badly!" Scarlet shouts back as I look at (y/n) carefully caressing her head a bit but flinch back when she coughed.  
  
"Fucking hell this isn't good." Lily walks beside next to me,  
  
"Guys have you finished yet?!?!" Lily shouted and walks away, my magic slowly going feral on anger at the damaged that has been done on (y/n).  
  
"Sans we got to go now." Scarlet placed a hand on my shoulder I paused for a bit but nodded leaving (y/n) to go to the driver's seat.  
  
\-----(Lily's POV)-----  
  
I look at (y/n) as we all getting in the car Iris almost shocked at her site as Iris held her hand as we get a seat and look at her, some of us not looking at her since this is the first time that they captured her we have come close but not fully. We move whenever they make a move we have avoided them for 2 years till now the month where we were going to celebrate her birthday and anniversary, tears started to form in my eyes as I look at her seeing her in this state and Iris holding her hand leaning in close to her. Iris is young in our degree the youngest member to be the leader groups and go on missions with them Iris is like a little sister to all of us but more to (y/n) than anyone else. I asked (y/n) about this and she said that she was the one that invited Iris into the group found in the alleyway raped and beaten reasons why the girls here have to wear some kind of shorts or pants, I sigh as the van slightly shake all of us are silent at this point usually Ashley would complain about something but this time she isn't.  
  
"Where are we going?" I said in a dry harsh whisper to tempting to clear my throat or speak any louder,  
  
"We are going to base and tell Midnight about this while (y/n) gets healed."  
  
"Monster magic?"  
  
"Yeah." We sat there in silence for a while Scarlet silently telling directions to Sans.  
  
"*can i ask a question?" I see Scarlet nodding for Sans to continue.  
  
"*do you guys do this often?"  
  
"What do you mean by often?"  
  
"*like kill, move cities and do this business often?" Everyone stayed silent till Iris spoke for the first time,  
  
"It is often but...this is the first time something like this happened." Everyone was surprised at the sound of Iris's voice except for Scarlet, her voice is the most beautifulness voice I have ever heard smooth and silky like, almost out matching (y/n).  
  
"Indeed for the 2 years of the clan being active this is the first time something like this happened to us and Shadow," Scarlet replied bluntly,  
  
"*do you guys all have code names?"  
  
"We have to have code names to hide our identity even the names that people call us in public are fake, no one knows who we truly are except for Scarlet, (y/n) and Midnight," I said looking at the van's ceiling.  
  
"*so Lily is not your true name?"  
  
"No neither is Scarlet's, (y/n)'s and Midnight's are fake, we all have at least 2 different identities."  
  
"*no wonder why you guys are popular on the mafia and public side but your citizen side is boring as hell" I smiled sadly at that statement.  
  
"Hmm, things happening too, to bad we can't celebrate (y/n) birthday next month."  
  
"*why is that?"  
  
"Because we'll be busy on moving to another city away from them and it'll be more difficult since boss wants to help the monster community." The car stopped as Mary opened the door and stepped out as we all got out,  
  
"Whose gonna carry her?"  
  
"*i will" I looked at him as he carrying (y/n) as the others walked towards boss's mansion.  
  
\-----(Timeskip to your POV)-----  
  
You slowly open your eyes to see a the sky then closing it again to see a red ceiling,  
  
"*looks like your alive kiddo" You looked to your left to see Sans holding you slowly gaining your conscious back you recognized the area,  
  
"I got out?" You feel Sans placing you down on a couch as he sits next to you.  
  
"*almost i found you just in time" You groaned a bit from the pain on your abdomen,  
  
"Thanks, Sans I appreciate it," Sans nodded and looked ahead of him.  
  
"*no problem kiddo, by the way, did they did that to you?" His eye sockets are pitch black holes as he turned back to face you, you shake your head.  
  
"No these are just necessary wounds that I had to do to get out." His eyes almost turned back to normal as you explained to him, he slowly reached out for your hand and caress it.  
  
"*just don't do it again kiddo," You chuckle  
  
"I can't promise that Sans." He lifts your hand to his mouth and kissed it 'What is up with the hand kisses today?'  
  
"*kiddo you should stop this"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"*the mafia thing" You laughed at his comment and shake your head again,  
  
"No can do bone boy if I was a normal citizen I would be dead by now."  
  
"*then i'll protect you" You stared at him a smile slowly creeping up from your face,  
  
"Sans that's very nice of you but...in a world like this is dark and horrid there are wonderful and nice things in the world but heh strange things happen." You hear a door opening as you look at the direction of the sound to find out it's Terra but different maybe more magical 'Has the staff have tiny bits of magical powers now?',  
  
"Hey, Terra what's up?" She walks towards you and gave you a potion or something 'Classic Healing Potion that is in games' you thought as you grabbed the potion look at it of its red liquids,  
  
"Midnight has told me to bring you this and drink it." She told you this and left as you opened the potion smelling it but giggled at the smell,  
  
"*what are you doing?"  
  
"Heh, the smell it strawberry."  
  
"*what?" You handed the potion to Sans as he smelled it and handed back chuckling,  
  
"*so it does" You looked at the potion and slowly drink it finishing it quickly licking your lips to taste it, not noticing the eyes of the skeleton watching your lips,  
  
"Hmm taste not bad too." You feel a tingling in your body as a sudden small burst of light burst out your body you relaxed at the sensation as you feel your wounds stitching itself together and healing, you lifted up your shirt to see the wounds completely healed and laughed once more placing a hand on your face.  
  
"Oh my lord."  
  
"*i'm guessing that it was _berry_ good?"  
  
"Oh my lord Sans you just made a pun." He chuckled as he looked at you laughing your way off on the reference of the potion and the joke that Sans made, you were too busy laughing to notice the little blue hearts in Sans's eyes.  
  
"So I'm guessing my potion worked Shadow?" You stopped laughing as your boss talked and you nodded happily,  
  
"Tis was great boss great reference for games." She chuckled but then grinned at seeing Sans still holding onto your hand."  
  
"You two lovers now?" You and Sans looked at the linked hands but then broke it apart blushing a bit from the situation,  
  
"I ship it~~"  
  
"Shush." You huffed as your boss laughed at your's and Sans's embarrassment,  
  
"Hmm anyway, Shadow I presume you know what's going to happen in the future?" You nodded as you know what she is talking about.  
  
"Then you must do what you must do," She started to walk out but spoke before she did,  
  
"I'm planning to move closer to the monster community I hope that's okay with you." You cocked your head a bit 'We're moving to Mt Ebott?'  
  
"*heh looks like you'll be joining us, babe"  
  
"Babe? When have we agreed that we are together?"  
  
"*when we got permission from your boss"  
  
"Ah huh well you're going to have to do more of that if you want to "officially" become my _vertebae_." You nudge Sans's skull as you said you statement,  
  
"*well then will you go out with me when we both move?" You raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought you lived here." He shakes his head,  
  
"*i only staying here temporary because of the political party that's all."  
  
"So you only came here because of the mission?" He shrugs,  
  
"*pretty much but i think it's worth it since i meet you" He gives you a flirty wink you only snorted.  
  
"Alright, then Romeo I will go out with you on one condition."  
  
"*what is that?"  
  
"We are going to a bar or tavern for our first date."  
  
"*that's a perfect _spark_ to it i'm sure it'll get _hot_ " You didn't get his joke as he chuckles.  
  
"*don't worry you'll get it soon"  
  
\-----(Timeskip to you packing up your things in your condo)-----  
  
You dusted off your hands as you finish packing your favourite clothes in the box only having 6 boxes in a total of your favourite and special things, you hear a knock on your door as you started dusting yourself off.  
  
"Door's open!" You shouted as you checked that everything is here hearing the door opening you see Sans at the corner of your eye as you quickly closed your underwear box as he came in the room,  
  
"Heya Sans! What's up?" He stared at you as you wiped your forehead,  
  
"*i am your personal transporter for the day" You laugh as you turned to look at him.  
  
"Are you now?" He shrugged,  
  
"*i thought you would get **bonely** without me." you chuckled at his joke as you continue on checking your things,  
  
"*you have a lot of things there, kiddo." You hummed but still continue looking at the boxes.  
  
"They're mostly clothes though the rest of the things I can just buy easily." You huffed and closed all the remaining boxes,  
  
"*six boxes of clothes?"  
  
"Three boxes of clothes actually, and the rest is personal things."  
  
"*like?" You look at him and rolled your eyes the pearl ring gleaming in the light as you check for the pearl earrings.  
  
"*who gave you those?" You walk around as Sans follows you still wanting to talk to you,  
  
"Alphys put the pearls on and Midnight molded the ring and earrings somehow." You go to the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"*what kind of things does your boss do?"  
  
"Heh, she does a lot of hobbies and other things too that are top secret Sans." You open the fridge to get out a snack and drink,  
  
"Want anything?" You hear Sans seat on the counter stool probably leaning on the counter.  
  
"*nah i'm fine i'll save my stomach for our date" You rolled your eyes again opening a bottle of water drinking it.  
  
"Well, I think we should put the boxes in the car now." You walk out to your boxes to be gone,  
  
"*already done kiddo" You stare at the empty spaces where your boxes should be.  
  
"How?" You look at him as he gives you a wink and jazz hands,  
  
"*magic" You huffed and give him a smirk.  
  
"Oh really now?" You walked towards him and leaned seeing a slight blue hue on his face,  
  
"*you know you're an entirely different person right now?" You chuckle in front of him and leaned back to a standing position placing your hands on your hips.  
  
"I know being bipolar is difficult." Rubbing the back of your neck as you headed out looking back at Sans he looks at you confused,  
  
"Well, Mr. Escort? Aren't you going to escort me?"  
  
"*oh right" You chuckled as he hopped off the stool and teleports next to you opening the door for you,  
  
"*madam" You chuckled as he opened the door for you as you step outside.  
  
"Why thank you." You both head down to the lobby to see your Koenigsegg Agera at the front seeing some of your boxes at the back too,  
  
"Huh, you drive or do you want me to lazy bones?" You look at him as he walks ahead of you then disappear to reappear on the driver's seat in your car you laugh as you headed to him and sat on the passengers seat.  
  
"I guess you'll drive." He started the engine heading to your new normal apartment,  
  
"*how did you afford this car anyway? it's so fancy" You leaned back on the seat relaxing at the conversation.  
  
"Things I do but mostly this is a present that Scarlet gave me."  
  
"*scarlet? i thought that person isn't very emotional" You laugh,  
  
"Nah she is actually like me but ya know different."  
  
"*huh*  
  
"And Sans."  
  
"*yeah?"  
  
"You didn't question my choice of clothing today just some short shorts and a tank top? Were you distracted or what?" You close your eyes but leaving them slightly opened to see Sans side glance at you and looked back at the road with a huge blush on his face, you almost snorted at the reaction but hold it down even though you guys are going to take shifts on driving to Mt Ebott the main territory of monsters you knew you are going to have a great time.  
  
\-----(Timeskip to first pit stop!)-----  
  
You open your eyes, not realizing that you have fallen asleep but feel the car stop for some gas, you yawn and stretch as you rubbed your eyes you sit up as you look around for Sans to see him refilling the car. You get out of the car noticing a few hungry stares at you but you only shrugged it off stretching even more to reveal a bit of your stomach,  
  
"*hey sleeping beauty good sleep?" You chuckle as you nodded looking around the gas stop to see a few men eyeing you down,  
  
"*need anything?" You shake your head,  
  
"Nah just came out to stretch and get ready to drive."  
  
"*i can still drive if you wa-"  
  
"Hush Sans I want you to relax too." You opened the car door leaning a bit (and sticking your butt out like a beautiful sexy person you are) to get your wallet noticing your little backpack in the front seat 'Heh Sans must've gotten that out for me' you leaned back as you check your money.  
  
"I'll go pay for the gas so that you can get ready to sleep lazy bones." He chuckles but nods as he finished the gas you started walking into the gas store (I think that's what you call it?) walking in to get some drinks and food then going to the cashier. The cashier said the total and you handed the money grabbing the food and drinks heading outside to see men standing near your car you look at the feeling a smug and bad you slowly walked towards them hearing a slight conversation going on,  
  
"Heh, what's some monster punk like you hanging out with a beauty like her?" Your eye twitched on the comment to the skeleton (who is your soon to be boyfriend),  
  
"Yeah what are you doing here anyway? Fuck her?"  
  
"Or maybe you are like a slave for her or something."  
  
"Monsters should serve us anyways." You stop walking as you are literally behind them seeing Sans not even looking at them he's only lounging around on the passengers seat, you smile but put on a poker face as you cleared your throat to get their attention the men smirked at seeing you.  
  
"Ey there little beauty those for us?" You stare bored at them and walked passed them,  
  
"Come on slut want to have a good time with us?" Your eye twitches as Sans watches your reaction but having a glare on the man that called you a slut but you ignore them as you handed the drinks and food to Sans.  
  
"You handing those to it? Why? Or is it gonna serve us?" You put on a calm face but your posture and eyes are telling a terrifying story you slowly turn around an evil grin on your face as you look towards them they flinched a bit from the smile, you try to smile at them but only coming off as a sadistic serial killer smile scaring the men a bit.  
  
"Can you stop calling him it? Because I think that's quite rude."  
  
"Why should we? We think it suits it." Your eye twitches even more as you slowly glared at them still having a smile on your face,  
  
"Well, can you stop? I don't like people calling my boyfriend an it or him appericiating that you are calling me a slut." You feel Sans smiling behind you proudly coming next to you as he wraps his right arm around your waist.  
  
"Well, then you shouldn't be alive in this world now." They started pulling out knives then dash towards you, you were about to dash out too but Sans tighten the grip on your waist restraining you as he lifts his left arm you see a blue cyan glow around it, then suddenly he flicked his hand to the left as the men headed to direction having a glow on them too he loosen his grip as you slightly wriggle out and walked to the driver's seat getting in as Sans finished the business. Waiting a few minutes before Sans finally got in the car as you started the engine and started driving,  
  
"*so am i your boyfriend now?" You laugh as he asked you the question,  
  
"Hmm, I guess but thank you for doing the bashing on those assholes."  
  
"*no problem anything for my _vertebae_." You snorted as you feel Sans wink.  
  
"Well, congrats on being my first ever boyfriend Sans."  
  
"*huh? am i actually your first?"  
  
"Yep the people before you that asked me out are either like those assholes that we sadly meet or they're too scared." You slowly reached for the radio to play a station,  
  
"Hello, ladies and gents you are on Sunrise Station where we play songs till Sunrise!" A mashup plays it's called "Gasoline House" (Check it out on Youtube!) you hummed along the lyrics but then started slightly singing to it as Sans watches you with amusement '*this is going to be awesome'.


	13. Authors Note Please Answer this Question here.

So umm...*coughs nervous* heh uh hi guys

I know I haven't been posting much but having a Life is hard ya know?

So um this itching i have been having for a while and I want you to be honest about this.

Is my story good? Don't get me wrong! I LOVE posting chapter on here seeing people read it and leave kudos but.

No one has said their opinion on it that much (heh that makes me sound like an attention whore doesn't it?)

I'm worried that I am doing something wrong because this is my First Fanfic and there are Fanfics out there that are so so so much better than mine.

Even the First one for some people and they are awesome but...

Is mine bad? I've been getting anxious about this story I'm trying to relaxing and be happy to know that lots of people read this story but...

I'm still worried bad things run through my mind 'Is it bad?', 'Did I do something wrong?', 'They don't like it don't they?'

These things are ruining my creativity I trying to stop it but I so so scared of getting rejected out if I go in ya know?

If I go in too deep it'll hurt more if I get out but if I'm too out you guys are not gonna like my story.

I love this Fanfic ya know?

This is one of my ideas that I wanted to do and something entertaining for you guys and I'm just scared that my work has gone done the bottom.

People have bookmark (which i am so so grateful for)

but I feel like you guys are not satisfied with my work should I change my first chapter a bit because it's too nooby?

Should I make it more appropriate?

Should I add less characters in and go slow with you guys so that you guys understand with my characters and things?

Should I change something so that you guys have a good online book thing to read to make you smile?

To make you laugh? Sad? Cry? Angry?

I want you guys to have something awesome to read I might not be the author you like but I can try to create something that you might like.

I am a Creator like you.

We all are but I need something to tell me or you guys tell me what am I doing wrong?

Should I continue this story for you guys or do you want something different?

Do you want something that a bit easier and have a interesting plot?

Am I rushing this?

Or am I being too slow?

Please say something that will help me with this dilemma.


	14. New Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey new chapters will be coming up but I have the most horribleness thing ever right now and it's writer's block sucks but good news kinda? I have tumblr now!
> 
> It's;
> 
> http://taiyobimu105.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Mostly of my accounts and things are TaiyoBimu105 weird name I know any other accounts IDK)

You yawned as you still look at the road driving still for about 2 days (of course, you and Sans take turns on driving) seeing the road ahead of you empty you flicked a switch on the car and let go of the steering wheels,  
  
"*what are you doing?" You slowly leaned back to your seat making sure the car can drive on it's on and sighing relaxing against the comfy seats,  
  
"Putting it on auto drive."  
  
"*it can do that?"  
  
"Yeah, technology has gone out quite a lot."  
  
"*it wont crash?" You shake your head as you look at Sans.  
  
"There's a GPS on the car pin pointed on the apartment so it'll just drive us there without a problem as long as the road empty." He hummed as you slowly close your eyes listening to your surroundings, slowly relaxing into the comfy car seat.  
  
"*hey (y/n)?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"*what apartment are you going to?" You shifted a bit turning towards Sans,  
  
"I think it's called 'Kogane no Hana' translating to Golden Flower I think I heard that it's Alphy's like building or something I thought she was working with us?" Sans looks at the road as you stare at him leaning on your side.  
  
"*it is but it's like an apartment for monsters and humans mostly monsters, though but we do get some humans walking around here and there, there's also another monster looking after the building but i think al still works on it building more rooms in" You sit up a bit trying to get something to eat which happens to be sushi, you lay on the seat on your stomach as you eat your sushi you feel eyes on your back as you turn your head towards Sans. You see him staring at you with a slight cyan hue on his skull you slightly waved the sushi in front of him,  
  
"You okay there, bone boy? Want to eat some?" The hue on his face brightens as he looks at you surprised but then shakes his head rubbing the back of his skull, you cocked your head to the right for a bit but shrugged his strange behavior off looking away until you realized what it was.  
  
"Sans?"  
  
"*hmm?"  
  
"Were you checking me out?"  You hear him choke as you look towards him leaning on your hands as the other is holding the sushi as you take a bite,  
  
"Well?" He looks towards you as you to see a brightly cyan blush on his face he looks at you in the eyes as he rubs the back of his neck,  
  
"*i-i um" You smile at the amusement from him as you slowly sit up and started leaning to Sans almost touching him.  
  
"Well, bone boy?" You hear an audible gulp as he starts to sweat and get nervous as you lean a bit closer almost touching his face with yours as you close up on his mouth but then slowly go down on his vertebrae, you breathe on it as you close up on it,  
  
"*(y-y/n)?" You hummed as you are brushing your lips against his vertebrae you feel him shiver against you as you slowly climbed up on his lap, he was hesitant at first but he put his skeletal hands on your hips. As waiting feels like a hundred years for Sans you finally kissed his vertebrae then slowly licked it as you kiss more on it, he gasp and shivers on your movements, tighten his grip on your hips but not enough to hurt your hips. You slowly kissed the vertebrae up to his skull and down to his collarbone then licked the whole thing almost sticking your tongue in the gaps, you stop and backed away to feel a slight bump on your thigh as Sans groans, you look at the vertebrae covered in your saliva as a string of it is connected to your tongue but you wiped your mouth.  
  
"Sans care to answer my question now?" You put your arms around his shoulders he looks at you in the eyes as his blush must've darkened when you licked his vertebrae he didn't answer you so you soon get off his lap despite his protest, you gone back to your seat and fixed your seat and looked at the GPS to see you're almost at your new apartment so you fixed your seat again and took the steering wheel turning off the auto-drive completely ignoring the look the skeleton is giving you.  
  
o0o  
  
You finally reached your apartment at night as you two get out of your car as you two walks to the lobby see a slight Japanese Asian decoration you walk to the reception to see and bunny monster there,  
  
"Hi!" You waved at the bunny as you leaned on the counter,  
  
"Oh hi, Sans what are you doing here?" Sans comes up next to you his hands in his pockets,  
  
"*oh just helping my girl move to one of the apartments" The bunny nods as she looks at you.  
  
"You must be his girlfriend what's your name?" You smile back at the bunny,  
  
"(y/n) I'm here to move n my new apartment uh 1k I think." The bunny looks at you and smiles back,  
  
"You must be the person that got that lovely apartment! Here are the keys." The bunny gave you the keys as you say thank you and heading to your apartment going to the elevator and pressing the button you feel a bony hand touch your butt as you let out a squeak at the suddenness,  
  
"Sans!" He chuckles as you blush in embarrassment but before he can make another move you stop him by pulling him near your face smile still having a slight blush on your face,  
  
"You better save those moves later Sans don't want to ruin your special tricks now do you?" He blushes and bit as you back away from him in time to when the elevator dings, you walk out trying to find your apartment going over the number to find it as you take your keys out and unlock the door you gasp to see a beautifully decorated room filled with an Asian/Japanese theme but enough to be a normal luxurious place, you walked in seeing a balcony on your right near the couches in the living, Exploring the place (aka the details and layout of the place) the kitchen, living room, and balcony is connected together but the rooms are big enough to add more things to the place.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"*hehe yeah al and undyne wanted this place to be the best apartment building in the place so they out a lot of effort and things that many people like," You walk to your bedroom to see 3 spare guestrooms you guess that 2 of them can be something else, you walk back to the living to see your boxes there.  
  
"What the." You see Sans come in with a box on his arms as he places it near the coffee table he looks at you and blushes rubbing the back of his neck a bit,  
  
"Sans how?" He shrugs as you look at the boxes,  
  
"*heh magic" You walk towards his and cupped his face nuzzling into him,  
  
"Thanks, Sansy." You kiss him on the forehead his eye sockets flashed blue hearts for a second before being back to normal white pricks,  
  
"*heh anything for my girl" You smile at him chuckling a bit before you started unpacking your things,  
  
"*i uh i guess i'll go now." You giggle a bit checking that your things are here.  
  
"I guess you should bone boy see ya at the bar or are you gonna escort me again?"  
  
"*uh yeah i'll escort you there at 7?" You nod as you got your weapons out as he walks out admiring you.  
  
o0o  
  
You sigh as you finished your unpacking as you sigh on the couch you look at the clock to see it's almost 7, you stretch on the couch sighing at the sound of your bones cracking the ring gleaming into the light you stand up as you walk to your bedroom grabbing some casual but special clothes. It's a leather jacket, (f/c) turtleneck, black skirt/tight jeans and (f/c) leather boots, the door dings as you finish your makeup and hair running to the door opening it so to see Sans in a blue hoodie, basketball shorts, and blue sneakers.  
  
"Nice choice of clothes Sans." You chuckle a bit from his cute attire as he looks at you and blushes a bit,  
  
"*c'mon i never really lion about my choices" He winks at you as you snort at the pun to only chuckle a bit.  
  
"I guess cotton think about it." His grins widen as he holds out his skeletal hand with a lazy expression,  
  
"*do you trust me?" You raised an eyebrow at the odd question but placed your fleshy hands on his (reminder you still have the ring on) hands.  
  
"Surre." His grin widens suddenly pulling you into a tight hug,  
  
"*don't let go" Your eyes widen put quickly close to feel the same pit in your body your hair going up slightly but quickly shut off to feel normal again,  
  
"*uh you can let go now" Slowly opening your eyes to see a place that has two large windows at the front seeing a few customers in there. You looked at what you are holding onto to Sans tightly gripping his blue hoodie blushing a bit from the embarrassment soon letting go muttering a sorry to him,  
  
"*heh it's okay" You look at him slightly rubbing the back of your neck then look at the place you see the sign glowing red saying 'Grillbys' then seeing some people here mixed with monsters and humans,  
  
"*wanna go in?" You look back at Sans to see him holding the door out for you,  
  
"Sure." You walked in while Sans closes the door and goes in front of you hearing the happy chatter of the people in the bar and light jazzy music coming from the jukebox in the right corner. Sans sits on a stool where you can see as you started walking towards him then getting blocked by a tall human(?),  
  
"Ey there sweetcheeks whatcha doing here?" You smell the alcohol on his breath as you look at him with a hint of annoyance in your eyes,  
  
"Uhh, nothing much actually just going on a date." You replied making signs that you did not want to talk to the drunken person you see Sans stands up but you made signs to him to not do anything while the drunk man looks at you with lust in his eyes. He was about to talk to you again to get interrupted by a low melodic feminine voice,  
  
"Robert for lord sake go away from her you're just annoying her." The man turns around giving you a view of the woman she has black hair with two blonde highlights in a high ponytail, she is wearing a white long-sleeved blouse, black vest under her breast, black skirt with a slit revealing a bit of her thigh and black mid heels as she holds some glasses on one of those black thick plastic plate holders. What's interesting about the woman that she has a black and silver eye patch on her right eye, leaving her left eye to look like it's glowing slightly with a dark blue hue with her indigo eye to surprise that she is a human from how she looks,  
  
"So what? She seems to like to be with me than with him." He points at Sans while the waitress looks at him with a disgusted look on her face the hue on her face glowing brighter,  
  
"If you're going to be an asshole today then leave people here are trying to relax."  
  
"Bitch! You only jealous because you're not getting the D!"  
  
"Bitch! You only an asshole because your fucking dick is so dry that no girl wants to be with you! Now get out!" The waitress stomps to him not holding the plates anymore to push him out,  
  
"Stop being so sensitive!"  
  
"Stop being a dick bag!" Suddenly he slapped the waitress in the face yelling at her,  
  
"STOP  BEING A BITCH AND DO SOMETHING GOOD FOR FUCK SAKE!" Everyone in the room goes silent even the music stopped the waitress's face darkens with silent anger as more of the dark blue hue comes from her face there were sounds of a door opening but the waitress doesn't know instead she starts slowly talking in a deep inhuman voice,  
  
"Leave, leave before you die and never come back here again, leave before I crush you in my hands." Her body soon slightly glows in blue you feel the power of her strength radiating off her soon she looks at the man in the eye, her left eye glowing immensely before the man falls down scrambling back words the waitress slowly walking towards him as he keeps pedaling back into the wall. Despite her height with the man she manages to grab him by the collar lifting him up off the ground you looked at her in surprise but then hear scattering on the wooden floors, two little tiny skeletons rush to the waitress as she only pays attention to now scared man you see her soon adjusting her arm to throw the man but she froze when she felt the two little skeletons hug her right leg. She looks down to the only gasp dropping the man uncaringly and picked you the two small skeletons you hear a bit of muttering and whispering until you hear the waitress talk again but normally and a bit calmer than before,  
  
"I say this again but this is the last time I will say this Robert." She places the two little skeletons on her shoulder one of them hugging her neck,  
  
"You Robert will leave this place and never come back again monsters don't deserve your kind and another thing." She turns around back facing the man as you look at her on the face seeing it closed while the skeletons to seem like trying to calm the waitress down,  
  
"If I ever see you do something like this again." Her eye flashes blue then she slowly turns towards him in a slow creepy manner,  
  
"You're going to have a BAD TIME~!" You see a sudden flash in your eyes to see a golden hallway with a child in front of you wearing yellow and green with a creepy insane smile on their face, their cheeks covered with a red round blush like one of those old weird creepy dolls. You back away a bit to come to back to your sense and only seeing the waitress in front of you soon hearing the same normal chatter and music playing 'that was odd' you blink a few times to see the waitress waving a hand in front of your face,  
  
"Hello, miss are you okay?" You blink a bit more before shaking your head mentally soon replying back,  
  
"Uh yeah what was that all about?" She blushes slightly smiling sheepishly,  
  
"Oh, that was me aging and sick of racist shit happening." You hear and slight hush coming from the woman's shoulder seeing the two little skeleton's giggling a bit with a closer inspection to see one wearing a black hoodie, red turtleneck, and black basketball shorts, the other one is wearing a leather spiked jacket, white t-shirt and jeans.  
  
"Miss you better go now it seems like your date wants you." She gestures to Sans soon walking towards you as she slowly leaves and goes on to her work,  
  
"What was that about?" You look at Sans to see him eyeing suspiciously at the waitress but then drops it shrugging,  
  
"*think it's pretty normal, grills seems pretty chill about it"  
  
"Grills?" You look at Sans confused to see him lazily point in a direction following the direction you see a fire monster wearing a white collar button up shirt, black vest, an attire that's something like a bartender would wear to seem he is one since you see him cleaning glass, his whole face covered in fire and glasses on his face your a bit surprised that his clothes and glasses are not burning or melting off but really dealing with magical things is part of your life now.  
  
"Huh." You stare at the bartender for a bit then snorted remembering the jokes or puns that Sans made you see him stare at you with a wide grin a sudden wink at you, that only made you snorted once more and giggled,  
  
"Heh yeah okay we gonna order something and get on with our date or what?" He start walking to the counter you following along sitting next to him on the stool feeling the warmth radiate off the fire monster "Grillby huh?" you thought on how monsters are really made of since you have seen quite a few that are either similar or related but to find out some related ones to look different, you sigh a bit to see that Grillby and Sans are talking to each other Grillby seems to be happy and calm to hear Sans talk about his life it seems they know each other for a long time.  
  
"*so whatcha getting?" You snap out of your daze slightly shaking your head to clear the thinking clouds that's in your head,  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"*whatcha want? burger or fries?" You give a sheepish smile before you start thinking of the choices,  
  
"Uh, I'll get two burgers and a soda." Sans looks at you a bit surprise but shrugs it off while Grillby nods and starts walking to what seems like the kitchen.  
  
"*two burgers? you really hungry tonight?" You laugh a bit shrugging to yourself,  
  
"Yeah I'm really hungry tonight babe I-" You quickly covered your mouth to realize the nickname or pet name slip up on yourself seeing Sans smile grow more genuine and happy as you slightly blush,  
  
"I-um I me-mean today I'm really hungry might be b-because of not ha-having to eat anything that good f-for a while." Your blush slightly grows as you stutter a bit at your words "Why the heck am I so embarrassed?" You gulped as you look down to your hands twiddling it a bit before looking back up to seeing Sans also having a slight blush on your face.  
  
"*h-hey i mean i-i'm fine with it i c-call you ba-babe too and i think i-its pretty cu-cute" You blush a bit more but then see the waitress behind the bar doing the same thing on what Grillby did cleaning the glasses, she looks peaceful now with a glint of mischievous in her eye you look around her clothes to see anything that might hint her name to see a name tag. "Sunny?" that's an odd name to have the Grillby soon comes in giving you, your two burgers and giving Sans his burger & fries with two bottles of ketchup, you pick up your burger looking at it seeing it as a normal burger meat, cheese, lettuce, and ketchup. You take a bite and almost melted at the deliciousness of the burger the perfectly grilled beef with the cheese melted on top with the mixture of the crunchy lettuce and the tasty ketchup mixed into the top bun,  
  
"*pretty good isn't it?" You look at Sans with a mouthful of food and a smudge of ketchup on the side of your cheek you hear the waitress Sunny chuckle as she looks at the scene,  
  
"..Sun....your....shift is over...." You hear Grillby say you quickly glanced at the kitchen door to see Sunny go in it but then looked back at Sans "DRINKING KETCHUP?!" you almost spat out your food but quickly swallow it but then choke a bit from the suddenness closing your eyes and hitting your chest a bit.  
  
"*you okay?" You look up at Sans looking at you with a confused and worried expression,  
  
"I'm *cough* I'm fine." You mutter and cough soon stopping you hunch on the counter seeing a gloved hand give you a cold icy glass of soda with a straw you quickly slip on the drink then sigh,  
  
"*thanks grills she might have a spark for you" You groaned a bit but then sat up straight but still slightly hunching you look slightly to Sans but see his skeletal hand reach out near your face you froze at the suddenness but feeling the hand slightly rub your cheek then retreating back with the thumb slightly red, you blink to see Sans have a slight blush on his face your eyes widen a bit when you see a cyan coloured tongue appear out of Sans's mouth and licked the ketchup off his thumb your face flushed at the sexy site in front of you.  
  
"I uh *clears throat* I didn't know you had an um tongue." You look away shyly seeing Sunny coming out of the kitchen wearing an anime hoodie and black sneakers she had those two skeletons on her shoulders again still having that eye-patch she looks at you and then smiled walking over to you reaching a hand out for a handshake,  
  
"Sorry about what happened before I still hope you have a good time on your date." You keep a relax face feeling the warmth and somehow coldness in her hand,  
  
"Uh, it's fine your name is Sunny right?" She nods letting go of your hand a saluting to you in a too professional way,  
  
"Aye aye! Sunny Midnight here as your acquaintance here!" You quickly looked at her body posture on how she is saluting her body straight, legs bucked together and chest high with the arm in a stiff doing the normal salute you narrow your eyes a bit, it seems like Sunny notices as she smirks a tad bit she stops smirking and saluting placing her hand on her hip instead.  
  
"What's your name?" You hesitantly tell her your name, not the real one of course,  
  
"Nice name! Well, I gotta go see ya and have a nice date! Bye ya, Grilly!" She starts walking out waving away,  
  
"Goodbye, Sans." You hear her slightly say in a whisper you look at her, even more, narrowing your eyes but the shrug out of it looking at Grillby.  
  
"*she new here or something grills?" Sans say to the bartender also a bit suspicious about the waitress also,  
  
"...She came...here when...you left for...the job."  
  
"*really? what was she like?" In this time for any girl the would be jealous if their umm boyfriend asked that question but this you know Sans is only questioning her because of her mysterious and professional act,  
  
"She...seems nice...doesn't have anything....against us....and she seems....mischevious at first too....had a silver right eye." Grillby points at his right eye explaining her description while you think about her but then sighing you placed your hand on Sans's slowly and hesitantly,  
  
"We shouldn't worry about her she doesn't seem like a threat only a suspicious person." He looks at you with his white pricks but nods relaxing a bit more going to his fries and burger taking quick bites as you silently stare at him looking at his teeth him parting it to take a bit, his canines are slightly sharper than humans but nothing scary looking more of a cool looking. You quickly finished your meal and drink talking with the monsters but mostly Sans talking about what his favorite thing to do and what he likes and soon he mention his brother Papyrus saying that he is the coolest brother ever and that he is finally in the royal guard just swells pride and joy over to Sans's face, mentally noting yourself that talking about his brother is a good topic to listen and talk about you were about to start another topic but Grillby taps on the counter making you and Sans pay attention to Grillby as he taps his wrist and points at the clock seeing it as almost 10pm,  
  
"*heh sorry grills guess time pass by quick when you're having fun" You giggle a bit and stand up wobbling bit since you were sitting for so long and started to drink some cocktails Sans holds you just in case you fall,  
  
"*hey grills we're gonna go now see ya later?" You assumed that the bartender nodded as you two started walking out of the bar the cold breeze touches your face you sneeze rubbing your arms a bit from the sudden coldness,  
  
"Why is it so cold?" You two started walking in a direction you assumed that Sans knows the way as you two walks and talk,  
  
"*well it gets pretty cold here in the town it's autumn so it's gonna get colder and at winter it's gonna snow" You groaned but continue walking anyways as you see a few familiar streets up ahead,  
  
"I never really been in this type of cold before?"  
  
"*you never saw snow?" You shake your head,  
  
"No, I do in the city but only a tiny bit but not a lot."  
  
"*heh you're gonna get _chilled_ to the bone" You giggle at Sans joke he is slowly touching you on the side with his hands in his pockets as you two walks,  
  
" _Snow_ kidding I'll probably have to buy some new clothes."  
  
"*hey maybe i'll take you to a place that makes good clothes?" You two stopped walking you reached the building slowly walking in then to the elevator pressing your floor button,  
  
"Another date Sans? Sure maybe next week I got some things to do and relaxing and stuff." The elevator dings as the opens and you two walk out then hearing a loud crash you flinched at the noise then soon someone burst out of one of the apartment doors another human "ugh great what is up with people today?" you two ignored the ruckus until one familiar voice shouts at you.  
  
"HEY, YOU'RE THAT BOTCH FROM THE BAR AREN'T YA!? STILL HANGING OUT WITH TRASH AREN'T YA?!" Your body tenses up from the voice "Fucking Robert" you see Sans also staying still but his white pricks are not in his eye sockets just an empty void "This is probably making Sans regret on dating me" you sigh at the drama you have been having lately you walk over to Sans and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Be right back." You whisper to him as you turn your back away from him your eyes telling rage and annoyance in them as you look at the man his hair disheveled and clothes full of stains you face scowls with digust as you rolled up your sleeves making your hands into fists,  
  
"Oh ho ho look at what you're doing think a woman like you can beat a guy like me?" You smirk a bit with cockiness to know that you are going to beat the shit out of him,  
  
"Heh says the guy that ran away from fear of a woman that's shorter than you, you should really stop with this shit it's gonna anger people."  
  
"Think you can touch me bitch? Our race is supposed to be the superior and let everything else to be our slaves or food, what are you going to do with a skeleton anyway? They don't have dicks to pleasure you with but you hang with them anyways what do you think you are?" Robert smiles at you with cockiness as you are about 2 meters or 6ft (for ya'll Americans out there) away from him you shift your legs a bit.  
  
"Well, at least I'll deal with someone who isn't a dick like you." The man scowls at you but the smirks again,  
  
"What about this? You leave the trash and come with me you seem to appreciate bigger dicks than whatever that thing has."  
  
"Well, maybe you have a bigger one because you are one dickhead." He drops his smile immediately soon dashing towards you with his sloppy movements you side step away from him lifting your elbow then slamming it down on his neck instantly knocking him out.  
  
"Tch fucking asshole." You walk back to Sans to see him have his white lights back with him but he still seems like he is thinking about your dating situation, you quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him to your door unlocking it and pulled him inside you quickly shut the door and pulled him close to you, cupping his cheeks you're a bit surprised at the softness but brush it off to see you have one mission to do right now.  
  
"Sans." He looks at you in the eyes somehow seeing a bit of guiltiness in his lights,  
  
"Babe." You didn't flush at the name this time boldly and somehow proudly saying the nickname he places one of his hands on yours that's cupping his cheeks he is tempting to not just relax into your warm soft hands and relax.  
  
"*do you regret it?" You look at him right into his eye sockets a bit of determination in yours,  
  
"Sans, Baby I don't regret it even though we only started I feel like this in going to be a great relationship." You slowly pull him even closer to you, your bodies touching as you feel a few his ribs rubbing against you Sans's face has a bit of a blue blush on him as you now wrapped your arms around his vertebrae placing your forehead on his.  
  
"I feel like in the future great things will happen to us and we will be happy together even though we only start, even though we only meet about 2-3 months ago we are going to get through it so don't regret this now when we started okay?" He wraps his arms around your waist snuggling into your shoulder,  
  
"*k" You pressed a kiss on his skull soon grabbing his face and kissed him on his mouth it's a bit awkward at first since this is your first time but Sans soon started kissing back, you two stayed like that for seem like an hour before Sans nibbled on your lip you were confused at first but kept on kissing suddenly Sans growls and grabs your butt gently you gasped and then Sans slips his tongue in your mouth exploring everything he can without pushing his luck, you moaned at the feeling your knees are getting weak at the passionate kiss you two are sharing you soon break it off to part for air. You inhale the cold air into your hot airy mouth as you breathe you look at Sans eyes are half droopy like yours, you see small blue hearts in his as you slightly lean on him feeling a bit weak,  
  
"You can stay at my place tonight if you want." You asked him as you slightly pushed yourself off him catching his breath,  
  
"*uh sure paps at undynes right now so i think it's okay" You nod as you started walking off while Sans follows you,  
  
"Where do you guys live by the way? I'm a bit confused on where you live or temporary places."  
  
"*well we are the first ones here i think the others are either still cleaning up the mess or investigating some things before they come back here, and do their normal things." You enter your bedroom signaling Sans to turn around he blushes but oblige, you to go to your closet changing your clothes to your pj's which is an over-sized t-shirt and black shorts,  
  
"So it's temporary?"  
  
"*yeah, we just needed to do some things."  
  
"Whose your boss?" He goes silent as you tapped on his shoulder,  
  
"Hey, you don't need me I'm just curious that's all." He looks at you somehow now sweating at the question,  
  
"*i'll uh i'll tell you in the future but not now" You nodded understanding him you two awkwardly stand there for a bit.  
  
"Yo-you uh *ahem* you go-gonna change or?" He blushes and looks down at the floorboards,  
  
"*u-uh i'll be right back" You were about to reply but felt a 'whoosh' in the air smelling something burnt you looked at where Sans used to be with eyes widening in shock, about to search for your skeletal boyfriend he appeared back with only having a white t-shirt and basketball shorts you yelp in surprise almost tripped but Sans caught you in time.  
  
"*heh already falling for me?" You quickly stand up with a flustered face muttering a shy 'whatever' you walk to your bed and get in the sheets and comforter you turn your side facing Sans patting the side next to you,  
  
"Come on we gotta sleep I just want to hang out tomorrow." You mutter with a 'with you' Sans slowly walks to the bed you pulled him in with you cuddling into his chest ribs? You sigh and breathe in his scent you never thought you would be in this position with Sans he wraps his arms around you, pulling you closer to you slowly you close your eyes feeling Sans's hands massage your hair and head sighing again you fall asleep being comfortable with your new verte _bae_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter! What will happen next? Who is this Sunny? And what Chaos will happen in the future for you?
> 
> Well we will never know until my next update!
> 
> My tumblr account: http://taiyobimu105.tumblr.com/


	15. Wicked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I ain't dead! Stressed and having issues but I'm fine! Just almost died by getting stabbed by a needle >-> but anyways new chapter! Yay! It's 12:58am and I am tired as hell but Edits are needed since I almost cringed at my last chapter having no edits or not having a lot, I have a 2-3 weeks of holiday coming up soon on the 28th of June going to Thailand yay! I am also currently watching Supernatural! Yay!
> 
> Tumblr; http://taiyobimu105.tumblr.com

You slowly open your eyes to see the once again golden hallway with the tall pillars and beautifully decorated glass on the right side of the hall but the left is empty darkness,  
  
"What?" You look around but then looked at yourself, your whole body is faded only outlining parts of your body like a ghost. You look up eyes widening at the new scene in front of you the same child is on the left end of the hall but different they have a magenta and blue striped shirt wearing shorts and brown worn out shoes, on the right side is Sans he seems stressed and pained sweat glistened on his skull you wanted to come over to him and hug him but something is stopping you from moving.  
  
"*can i ask you a question?" Sans speaks in a low voice lower than his normal tone,  
  
"*do you think anyone can be a good person if they tried?" The child took a step your body went ridged to see a sharp gleaming knife on the child's left hand your eyes somehow starting to mist up with tears you try to wipe them away but again something is restraining your movements even the slightest.  
  
"*heh i guess not" Suddenly the whole place went black your now behind the child looking at the white boxes in front of you saying **fight** , **act** , **item** , and **mercy** there's another text box above the small ones, your skin went cold when you read it ' ***You feel your sins crawling down your back**.'  
  
"*it's a beautiful day today" 'No' you muttered 'What the heck is happening?' your hands are shaking,  
  
"*birds are singing, flowers are blooming" Your whole body is slowly going even more ridged with pain slowly consuming you.  
  
"*on days like these kids like you"  
  
"Should be burning in hell." You finished his sentence your hands on your head grabbing your hair as your on your knees the horrible flashbacks are going in your mind, blood, guts, and screams everywhere you look down to the floor muttering those words in your breath.  
  
_"Ya know you should really stop crying."_ You hear a child-like voice say to you they say your real name your head quickly looked up to see you but younger,  
  
"Hey come one look at what's happening to you." Your younger self is wearing a white dress stained with splatters on what looks like blood there is a knife in her right hand she twirls it around,  
  
"You should start killing again your LV is dropping down _too fast_." She still twirls the knife around her finger professionally having a frown on her face,  
  
"I thought you liked killing **#%@ &!$** I thought you wanted to be _strong_." You started feeling your chest weigh heavily on you making you hiccup and mentally groan in pain, tears are streaming down your face as you look at your hands flashing on and off with blood and dust.  
  
"I *hiccup* *sob* I d-d-don't know." The younger you look at you disappointed and a bit ashamed,  
  
"Hmm what's wrong? What happened to my cold-blooded **_killer_**?" You look up your younger self-closer to you more than before lifting your chin up, your sickening younger self-smiles at you knife lightly touching her cheek as she licks her lips.  
  
"Ooh, I know where I can find my little killer." She places the knife on the edge of your mouth pressing down **HARD** , you scream at the feeling you know that this is a dream but the feeling is so real you feel like you had to scream. You feel the knife pierce through your cheek blood trickling down your chin to your neck,  
  
"I just need to carve a new face on yours! Then you'll be back to your normal self!!" She smiles, even more, turning into a sickening grin. You gasp for breath tears falling down even more than you usually do,  
  
"P-please *sob* s-stop i-it h-hurts."  
  
"Oh **$#% &@** you need to know pain before you gain anything worth value," she presses harder piercing into your tongue,"what _fun_ will it be to gain things are easy anyways?" she takes the knife out leaving you to slightly slouch at the unbearable pain you are feeling. You were about to say something again but got cut off by yourself stabbing you below your heart you know she didn't miss ever since your childhood you never even missed a thing, your vision darkens only hearing evil giggles from yourself you cough up blood seeing splatters of it everywhere where you are, you always hated your nightmares unlike other people they wake up before they die but for yours, you have to die before you wake up feeling your body slouch, even more, you fall down feeling nothing but the tingle of the blood and sting from your face the rest of your body completely numb.  
  
"Goodbye **%@$# &** see you next time."  
  
o0o  
  
You slowly open your eyes again feeling the sunlight hit your bed as you toss and turn a bit you realized that Sans isn't here instead you hear your stove on then a sudden bang, you quickly get up running to the kitchen through the arch to see only broken plates on the wooden floor.  
  
"Oh thank god I thought you got hurt." Sans is in his clothes the night before but he blushes and starts picking up the broken plate pieces,  
  
"*sorry abo-"  
  
"WAIT YOU MIGHT! ccuut yourself." Your face flushed at your mistakes you rubbed the back of your neck,  
  
"And I totally forget you can't get cut because you don't have skin." You rub your arm slowly going out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm gonna go and get dressed." You mumbled as Sans laughs at your embarrassment,  
  
"*okay then sugar plum" You quickly walk to your bedroom grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top then go to your bathroom taking a shower, brushing your teeth and hair. You go back to the kitchen to see Sans put bacon along with eggs on plates,  
  
"I didn't know you can cook." He chuckles as he hands you a plate you to walk out to the living room and placed your plate on the coffee table you quickly get the ketchup and made one cup of coffee,  
  
"Hey, Sans you want coffee?!"  
  
"*i'll **latte** a lot!" You chuckle as you made a quick coffee for Sans too then grabbed the mugs and ketchup walking over to the living room and placed them on the table, you shyly sat next to Sans and turned on the TV turning the news on. You grabbed your plate putting some ketchup on it and start eating quietly while listening to the news,  
  
"Today we are here to tell you another incident that happens in a town near Mt Ebott." You almost spat out your food since you are in a town near Mt Ebott it's called 'New Beginning'.  
  
"It happened fast as a human citizen seemed to have gotten bashed up by some anti-monster group, they are currently in hospital under care for their injuries." You sigh as you finish your breakfast lean on the couch,  
  
"Another bash up has happened but to a drunk man, he seems to be wondering around the streets treating monsters and even humans with bad words and fights, fortunately, no one has gotten hurt only the man has gotten mysteriously knocked out but is fine now." You didn't really notice yourself slowly leaning on Sans head laying on his shoulder as you two listen to the news,  
  
"There has been a murder last night at midnight the victim was a rich man named 'Cameron James' he was shot in the head in the middle of his celebration party for his daughter Miss Annabelle James, his wife Lily James is in grief to hear that her husband has died while she was with her daughter than him." You shift a bit still thinking that Sans's shoulder is a pillow,  
  
"Do you think the wife even cares about the husband being dead?" You felt a sudden shift but think nothing about it till an arm goes around your shoulder you go ridged and flush but don't move you feel a thrumming sensation it's soft and calms you down.  
  
"*hm i don't know, why you ask?" You somehow feel warmth from his arm a bit confused on how a skeleton would generate heat but you just brush it off,  
  
"Well think about it, the wife or willow is married to a rich man she might have wanted the money for herself."  
  
"*why do you say that you don't know her personality" You point at the TV to see the male news reporter talking to the woman,  
  
"Look at how she wears her clothes and talks, she wears her clothes neatly but see the style? It's an Oscar de la Renta, Prada and Burberry products one each from those popular brands, and see that ring there? It's from another expensive brand called Pandora it's a diamond and gold ring about 60 carrots on the ring." The camera takes a perfect view of the clothing the rich woman is wearing, she is slightly sobbing a bit of an exaggeration for your taste Sans was about to say something but the woman interrupts.  
  
"I-I *sob* can't believe that Cam-cameron my hus-husband is gone h-he was a s-so str-strong I al-already miss him." The woman started breaking down in front of the camera the news reporter tries to comfort the woman you listen to her voice a bit of a pitch but nothing soothing an annoying and a bit of a scratchy voice,  
  
"*huh" You slowly got off him shyly and try to cover it up with a cocky smirk on the couch body facing Sans,  
  
"See I know you can't judge someone's personality from their clothes but people wear clothes that they are most comfortable with, and also" You point at the TV again, "voices never lie." you hear a knock on your door you look at Sans confused but he only shrugs, you pout and get off the couch quickly getting your pearl ring on then going to your door another knock ringing out through your apartment.  
  
"Coming!" You quickly opened the door to see something you pleasantly hate,  
  
"What do you want with me, Pluto?" The one standing in front of you is your ex-member of the mafia he disappeared while you were trapped in a cell slowly flooding, he saved himself in the situation and don't even bother on helping you the small man has pale blue spiky hair, short and is wearing a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. His blue eyes are tearing up from something you might not entirely care this man is selfish, greedy, a liar and a traitor to Midnight,  
  
"Sha-shadow! Thank god I found you I need your help!" Your face is fighting its self from crunching up into disbelief and disgust instead you sigh and massage your forehead you block the door in case this bastard tried to get in.  
  
"Like I said Pluto what do you want?" irritation covered your voice as you glare at him he flinched and looked like he is going to cry even more 'acting guilty now aren't ya asshole?',  
  
"I-I need help on ge-getting back, my daughter!"  
  
o0o  
  
You and Pluto are in your kitchen as Pluto is sitting down at the dining table with green tea in his hands you lean on the counter staring at him with your arms crossed, Sans looks at the scene at the doorway of the kitchen confusion on what's going on.  
  
"So who is this daughter of yours?" Pluto looks into your glaring eyes as he looks around the room a bit then sighing,  
  
"H-her name is Athena, she was walking home from school but got kidnapped I heard from uh secret people that you moved into town, I *cough* used all my money to get information on where you live to help me." You stare bored at him tapping your fingers in your crossed arms thinking on what you should do.  
  
"How do I know you aren't lying?" Pluto quickly searched his pockets to bring out a piece of paper holding it out for you, you get off the counter and walked over to him taking the piece of paper you placed a hand on your hip and opened the piece of paper with the other, the paper actually shows a pic of a teenage girl with curly long pale purple hair wearing a beanie and glasses Pluto is in the picture arm around her neck as they both smile for the picture. You checked the paper flipping it and turning it to see any evidence of it being fake you sigh to find none,  
  
"Whose the mother?" You look at him as he blushes and dwindles his fingers,  
  
"S-she doesn't have one, she is adopted." Your eyes narrow down at him you have been in many situations but this one is slightly different, kidnapping is not a particularly new one though you have kidnapped some people and you have Lima syndrome on some of the people that you kidnapped sometimes you get the wrong person, though those were a bit of the embarrassing times. You sigh and take out your phone a special case installment on it (thanks to Alphys) you searched up Pluto's daughter,  
  
"Athena Mist isn't it?" You glance up at him to see him nod you press the search button showing up a few results you find the one the most similar to her looks reading in the details but before you started reading you placed the phone on the table and you leaned on the table, professionally looking at the pale blue headed man.  
  
"Why didn't you go to the police on this?" The man looks at you with pain in his eyes,  
  
"I-it was be-because of me."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"O-one of the people I was wo-working with I had a bad attitude to them and they swore they were going to steal someone precious from me," You aren't surprised at this but then the man started crying ' this is getting annoying, ever since monsters came out drama and danger is following me' you sigh feeling a hands on your back you look back to see Sans trying to comfort you.  
  
"Thanks, babe," You muttered shyly as you try to calm down and look at the blue headed man,  
  
"I'll see what I can do I'll give you a place to stay and money to eat for a week but after that you take care of yourself until I find a solution to this drama." The man looks at you with happiness in his eyes nodding brightly,  
  
"T-thank you so much!" He started bowing at you but you only sneered at him,  
  
"Get out before I regret this Pluto." You handed him a check for the things, he thanks you a million times despite your attitude to him you told him to get out again before you kick him out, he looks at you fearfully then dashes out hearing your front door opening and closing. You sag at the tiredness you feel Sans gets in front of you cupping your face,  
  
"*you 'kay?" You slightly shyly relaxed and leaned into his boney hand even though they are made of bone it felt like a soft marble resting against your cheek,  
  
"Kind of just so much stress has been building up lately." You were about to lightly kiss him before your phone started ringing you slightly groaned and answered.  
  
"Speak." The other end of the line has some rustling sounds in the background before you hear Ashley speak,  
  
"Yesh what got you in this mood today?" You sigh.  
  
"Tora I-" You rub your forehead using Ashley's codename just because you don't even bother saying her name right now,  
  
"Fucking Pluto came by." The rustling stopped as she placed the phone on something you think she is putting it on speaker,  
  
"What?" Scarlet's voice is heard from the other side you guess that your friends are in a van.  
  
"Like I said Pluto came by."  
  
"Ugh, that jackass again?" Emma said as she seems or hears to be annoyed at the situation,  
  
"Mhm." You look around to see Sans dressed up in his blue hoodie, basketball shorts, sneakers and a white turtle-neck,  
  
"*i'll be back later." He whispered in your ear as you shyly kissed him on the cheek mouthing an 'okay' as you continue talking to your friends walking to the couch.  
  
"So what are you guys up to?" You say while stretching your muscles as you sit on the couch flipping through the channels on TV, you hear the whole crew sigh you giggled at their mood,  
  
"Tiring really the gas station food is not as good as your homemade food." You chuckle as to her Ashley say that you admit you are a good cooker but not a 5-star chef,  
  
"Well maybe when you guys get here we can hangover at my apartment and I'll cook all of the food?" Everyone cheered at the other side of the call you laugh at their childishness sometimes.  
  
"When are you guys gonna be here by the way? And where are you guys staying at?"  
  
"We're gonna all live together and be like roommates from what Midnight said and we'll be there in about an hour," Scarlet said is a little annoyed voice,  
  
"And where is that exactly?"  
  
"Uh, a huge cabin on the side of the mountain." This is so unfair,  
  
"WHAT?! You guys get to live in a cabin and I am stuck with an apartment?!" Everyone laughed on the line as you playfully be jealous of your friends.  
  
"Whose in the van, by the way, I hear about like 4-5 people in there."  
  
"Scarlet, Lily, Mary, Tora, and Selena is here." (Selena is Emma by the way),  
  
"So all of y'all are going to stay in a cabin without me?"  
  
"Well, I bet you have some good privacy there heard the place has good soundproof walls but enough to hear like major things." You look around your place to be pretty decent though a balcony near the living room and another one in the bedroom, with only the dining room and kitchen connected together with only like 3 and a half bathrooms.  
  
"My place is meh but I like it I'll help you guys with the unpacking when you guys get here." You feel the apartment getting cold, you quickly go to your room getting a turtleneck shirt and tight black jeans then changing into them you slip on the clan ring on the ring finger on the middle finger good thing you had the pearl ring on since Pluto might have screamed at you,  
  
"Sure will call ya when we get there." You hummed and hanged up looking around seeing anything else to unpack, finding none you look at your fridge to barely have anything you question on how Sans made breakfast but shrug it off as you get your wallet, phone, and keys. You turn off the TV then going out locking your front door then to the elevator seeing a monster kid there but with no arms wearing a yellow and orange sweater, they seem to be struggling with something,  
  
"Hey, you need help there, kid?" You say in a friendly tone walking towards the monster kid.  
  
"Oh HIYA Miss! I actually would like to go down the elevator but it seems I'm having trouble!" The monster kid says in a happy a bit of a shy tone you chuckled as you look at the elevator,  
  
"Up or down?"  
  
"Down please!" You press the down button and waited to start a conversation.  
  
"So what's you name little guy?"  
  
"I don't really have a name but a lot of people call me MK!"  
  
"Well, that's a cool name." The elevator dings then you both get in,  
  
"What's your name miss?" You pressed the ground floor button checking your phone quickly in case of messages putting your phone away again.  
  
"I have a lot of names really but (y/n) is one of them."  
  
"Man! That's a cool name!" You chuckle at the little kid's enthusiasm man monster kids are cool you look at MK to see them happily bouncing around in one place.  
  
"What are you doing here MK?" The elevator doors open and two walk out to the lobby you stop a bit to continue chatting with MK,  
  
"Oh, my Mum and Dad lives here! I'm just visiting my awesome human and another friend!"  
  
"Cool, who are they?" The lobby doors open for two people coming in one is a normal human with a magenta and blue sweater along with black jeans and boots with their face covered with long brown hair covering their face a bit wearing a blue beanie while the other person is a monster goat having a few horns popping out his fur white and wearing a yellow and green sweater wearing baggy long pants and boots.  
  
"There they are Miss (y/n)!" MK runs towards them as they both smile and laugh a bit when MK tripped but got backed up the kids giving you a friendly wave, you wave back seeing the teenagers walk out of the lobby laughing,  
  
"Those kids are always so lively you know that?" You turn around to see a bunny crossing her arms wearing a tank top, small necklace, and summer hat even though we are inside.  
  
"Oh hi, I didn't notice you there." The bunny chuckled,  
  
"Oh, it's fine dearie you are one of the new people in the apartments?" You nodded and walked towards the bunny leaning on the counter.  
  
"Yes, ma'am, who are those kids anyways they seem fun."  
  
"Oh, those kids? Well, the armless one is just a normal monster but you know that already, the other two kids are the King's and Queen's kids they're great kids but sometimes they get bullied for being different." You sigh tapping the counter wood thinking,  
  
"People these days don't really appreciate what they have don't they?" The bunny look at you confused.  
  
"What do you mean dearie?"  
  
"In this world, people are so selfish, they need to accept some things and don't let power take over them." You push off the counter and smirked not looking at the bunny's expression,  
  
"Well, I got to tootles Miss Bunny got to get some food see ya." You turned around and waved walking towards the lobby exit you smile wearing off when you stepped out rubbing your arms a bit from the cold but you deciding to walk around the place until you find a grocery store.  
  
o0o  
  
You sigh as you look around hating to admit it but you're lost in this town, wasn't as complex as you thought it was, people are around you chatting away with their business as you look around trying to find some place that looked familiar. You didn't but decided to find a way to a park and maybe ask someone there since you were embarrassed to ask the people currently around you,  you sigh again and started walking into a random direction hoping to go somewhere useful.  
  
-15-minutes-  
  
15 minutes later and you find a park seeing people here like it's a sunny day which is but has a cold wind you walk around bit to find the kids that picked up MK at the apartment, the kids seems to be playing tag while you see other two monsters there seem to be goat monsters thinking back you see a familiar cloak around one of them.  
  
"King Asgore?" You were a little surprised but then soon realized that you have been in the hospital for 2 months your head getting dizzy on how time went so fast, you shyly walked towards them hearing laughter from both the kids and royalty.  
  
"Frisk that's not fair!" One of the kids shouted you studied the area seeing the small goat child talking to the magenta and blue kid, you smile a bit when you see the kid sticking their tongue out dodging another tap from the goat child.  
  
"Now now Asriel don't be too rough right now." A motherly voice is heard from one of the goats soundly a bit similar you think it's the Queen of Monsters,  
  
"But MUM! You know that Frisk is really good a dodging!" There was nervous laughter coming from the King before he spoke.  
  
"How about we go get some ice cream?" You quickly backed away soon trying to find an ice cream stand you put your hand in your pocket jeans doing a little scan out before actually finding an ice cream stand, to your surprise you see Sans there too with his what seems to be normal attire, serving and what looks like a strawberry ice cream to a little human girl smiling showing the mother and smiling also. 'Heh, maybe there is some good people in this world.' The woman and kid walked away soon you walked towards the stand but walking behind it behind Sans soon creeping up behind then hugging Sans from behind,  
  
"*what th-" You laugh when you released him for him to turn around with a shocked face soon becoming relaxed his hand clutching a place where his heart would be.  
  
"Hey~" You rubbed his face a bit somehow defying bone physics his face smooshing up like a fish face,  
  
"Oh my god your face is so smooshy." You played with Sans's face a bit more before he let out a grumpy grunt.  
  
"Sorry sorry." You let go of his face chuckling slightly,  
  
"Sorry Sansy didn't mean to hurt you." Your boyfriend grunted again rubbing his face a little having a slight blush on his face too.  
  
"Shit babe di-did I hurt you?" You slight grabbed his shoulder as he still rubs his face without hesitation you started kissing his face with light pecks he soon started laughing,  
  
"*wa-wait stop n-no hehe" You stopped with the kisses he chuckles a bit before calming down.  
  
"*o-okay throw me a bone here, babe that was weird." You shrugged as you happily smiled at him,  
  
"Everyone is weird some people just well some people show it more than others." You wrapped your arms around his shoulders talking happily the swelling in your heart making you bright and bubbly.  
  
"But yeah I thought it would be an ice idea to surprise you like this." He chuckles as you laugh at your own little pun you did you soon let go of him when you heard the similar laughter of the kids,  
  
"Whoops looks like the Dreemurr family is here with a special friend."  
  
"*why are you here by the way?"  
  
"Oh, I just ya know went adventuring well uh." You look down feeling the heat rise up your face as you trace a circle around with your right foot.  
  
"*what?" You turn around awkwardly facing away from him trying to stop yourself from being a blushing mess before you gave up turning back around again head hanging low.  
  
"I got lost." You muttered under your breath still looking away from your boyfriend not seeing a smile on his face,  
  
"*babe what did you say? i think you should say it louder" That cocky son of a skeleton he heard what you said he only wanted you to say it again but louder, you pouted and looked up at him to see the Dreemurr Family behind the counter with MK smiling like an augh something that smiles a lot?  
  
"Fine I said that I got lost!" You crossed your arms looking away as Sans laughs at you soon having the kids laughing too,  
  
"Oh, cmon! It's not funny!" You look back at him again seeing his smile trying to cover it up with his hand muffling it seeing everyone smile just wants to make you smile too.  
  
"*b-babe yo-you got to ad-admit that's a bit funny." Finally, you started smiling couldn't help from the happiness around the place,  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever bone boy you go serve the customers their 'nice cream'." You lightly pushed Sans away soon walking away from him to find a place to calm down, finding a shading area under a tree you sat there as you watch your boyfriend serve ice cream.  
  
'My boyfriend huh? Never thought my first boyfriend or to say my first relationship romantically is a monster that is a punny, cute skeleton, differences with boyfriends and boy friends is that little space called a friend zone.' You chuckle at the joke that you made sigh into the cold air but feeling the warmth of the sun also, you close your eyes relaxing a bit before you hear some crunching grass to the left of you slowly opening your eyes to see Sans holding two ice cream cones one is blue and the other is green.  
  
"*hey you have a good time resting there?" You chuckle as he walks to you giving you the blue ice cream you thank him taking the ice cream then licking it to taste blueberry,  
  
"It was **tree** iffic really has some cool **shades** under here." He laughs as he comes sitting next to you enough for you to lean on his shoulder.  
  
"So you on break or something?"  
  
"*yeah actually having many jobs mean as many legal breaks" You throw your head back laughing at his joke no one ever really made you this happy before being around Sans just makes you happy,  
  
"*what got you so giddy today?" You lean on his shoulder once more licking the ice cream while at it.  
  
"I don't know I just feel really happy today, no stress and all like it's gone to some...one else." You mumble the last part a bit but then soon sigh stretching a bit then accidently drop the ice cream on Sans head with a 'plop', both of you froze from the suddenness but then you started laughing again seeing the ice cream dribble down his skull.  
  
"Oh my, lord *cough* that- *snickers* that was surprising." You quickly snatched out a handkerchief out of your jean pocket and wiped the ice cream off his face, his smile twitching to pull down into a pout you kissed him on the forehead trying to lighten his mood.  
  
"Sorry babe this day isn't a good day for ya," Sans grunted in response before you cleaned everything on him, his is in a cute pout.  
  
"Aww cmon Sansy don't be so **blue**." He looks away from you but you only chuckle and smile,  
  
"Aww Sansy poo don't be a little grumby grump." You chuckled as he pouted more but then felt a sticky substance on his hand you look down to see the ice cream melted onto his hand having a pervy idea in your head, you gently grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand to your mouth, slowly you started licking his ice cream then eating his cone slowly going down to his digits and licking then sensually. He groaned as you spread his finger out and licking between them his face flushed with blue he covers his face with his other hand but you stop before doing anything else,  
  
"Heh okay, that's enough play time babe can you tell me where the grocery store is?" He uncovers his face placing his hands in his hoodie pockets.  
  
"*so you got lost, looking for a grocery store?" You face flushed your turn on having a pout on your face,  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"*i'll tell you if you let me help?" You huff and crossed your arms looking away from him, his face brightening up to his normally smiling face.  
  
"Fine but.." You back at him licking your lips with a glint in your eye,  
  
"You helping me carry the grocery bags." You patted his shoulder then he looked like he was about to let out a disappointed sigh,  
  
"What you thought we were going to do something special?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter! Did you guys have a dirty mind then? Did I do a good job? I'm sorry I am just ugh tired really should really stop stressing out so much I WONDER WHO I GOT IT FROM? Any how I'm sorry about my english anyways my native language is actually Thai I just lived in Australia for a long time, any who I have the accent with 'mates' , 'ya'lls' and all other aussie stereotypical things you americans, canadians and all other people who are reading this. xD
> 
> Anyways toddles! I have sleep to catch up with 1am already WHOOOO!
> 
> Tumblr; http://taiyobimu105.tumblr.com (ask me questions about my ocs here and ask me about my story or something just nothing too personallike age, gender and living that's all)


End file.
